Moving Forward
by CiaraMorgan
Summary: This story is AU it takes place sometime around season 2. I was sick of Tiffy, but really thought Mack's character should be developed and his relationships within the Unit strengthened. I also wanted to present another side of the Colonel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Unit characters.

A/N This is a story I wrote a long time ago, and I was going through my word documents and decided to post it. I was sick of Tiffy's character and how the whole scenario was playing out on the show. This story is AU. It focuses on Mack, but the Unit family is closely woven into almost all of the scenes of the story.

Let me know what you think. I didn't finish this story, but if you all enjoy it than I would be happy to give it an ending. My main purpose for writing this was because Tiffy had been getting on my nerves and I thought Mack deserved someone better. So I hope you all enjoy this.

Thank you and please review~ Ciara

Chapter 1

Mack closed the door of his Lissy's bedroom. She and Jenny were in there sleeping, now closer than they had been in years. He rubbed his eyes, trying not to remember the funeral. He could hear Molly and Jonas in the kitchen talking quietly. Kim and Bob weren't there, but we're taking the girls from him tomorrow morning. Grey and Williams were coming over later for some beers, which was really the only thing he felt like doing. He walked into the kitchen and saw Molly placing dinner on the table.

"Are the girls all set?" she asked. Jonas handed him a scotch on the rocks.

He drank it numbly. "Yea they're asleep. Listen you guys don't have to do all this. We'll be fine." He sat down and leaned back.

"We're family," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Besides you just got home. Take some time."

"I should have been here."

"There was nothing you could have done," said Jonas.

"I don't know that," he said.

"Mack, people get in car accidents all the time. Just be thankful the girls weren't with her," said Molly.

He sighed, rubbing his face. "I am." Molly's phone went off in the other room. She excused herself, hurrying to get it. Mack looked at Jonas and then at the empty Scotch glass. "It's just. It was supposed to be me."

"I know," said Jonas, refilling his glass for him. "I'm sorry."

Mack nodded. "Can't change the past, so make the best of the future. Tiffy said that to me once."

"Smart woman," he said.

Mack smiled. "And a wild one."

They both laughed. Molly stood in the doorway, happy to see a smile on Mack's face even if it was only for a minute. He had been beating himself up for the past week, and the team needed him. The girls needed him. It was time for him to come out of it. They ate dinner, and Molly was content to listen to them tell old battle stories even while she did the dishes. It was enough.

"So Monday's your first day back?" questioned Jonas, helping Molly into her coat. "You ready?"

"I'll let you know." He smirked, but then he stared at Jonas seriously. "If I even think I'm not, I won't go."

Jonas slapped him on the back. "I trust you."

***

Mack rolled over in bed and groaned. He had a few too many beers last night with the guys, but it was his last night of binge drinking. The hangover was not worth it and the alcohol didn't make the guilt feel any better. He slammed the snooze button down on his alarm clock before getting up.

"Girls," he yelled, stomping out of the room still waking up. "Your Aunt Kim's going to be here in a half hour. Breakfast in ten minutes." He heard Lissy groan and Jenny walked out towards the bathroom. He smirked walking into the kitchen to find the coffee. He hastily made coffee and then looked for the waffles Molly had said she stuck in the freezer. "Lissy, let's go!" he yelled. Jenny came out with tears in her eyes.

"I can't find my pink boots!"

"Hey, hey it's OK. They're around," he said, scratching his head. He spent the next ten minutes looking for the pink boots. "Lissy you'd better be dressed," he yelled, carrying Jenny on his back as he kept searching for her boots. He placed her down on the stool in the kitchen and handed her a pile of waffles. "Eat and I'll get your sister."

"Mack!" called Kim.

"Shit," said Mack.

Serena came bounding into the kitchen and leapt into his arms. "Uncle Mack!"

"Hey, kiddo. God, you're getting big," he said, placing her down on the counter.

Kim was following slowly with Teddy in her arms. "Sorry, Mack. She was just really excited to see you."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for doing this by the way."

"You're welcome. They're not much trouble anyway," she said, kissing the top of Jenny's head. "Go get your boots and coat, sweetheart. We're going to go see a movie."

"I can't find my boots," said Jenny.

Mack opened up the fridge and frowned. "Jenny, what are your boots doing in the fridge?"

"I don't know," she said, scrunching her face in confusion.

"I bet I do… Lissy!" exclaimed Mack.

"It was just a joke," Lissy said, pulling on her coat and holding out Jenny's.

"Girls go get in the car," said Kim. "Big plans for the day?"

Mack shrugged. "I'm going to go see about a babysitter for the kids. The Colonel recommended someone. She'd be willing to live right in the house."

"God, wouldn't that be incredible," said Kim, rubbing Teddy's back.

"Tell me about it."

"You all right?" she asked.

He smiled at her cute Southern accent. "Yea, I'm fine." He gestured to her car which the girls were climbing into. "Thought Bob was going to help you?"

"He's in the car taking a call from Jonas. He's leaving for a mission tonight." She shrugged. "That's all I know."

"Let me know if he bails out on you. I'll rearrange-."

"We'll be fine. Good luck," she said, walking out the door.

Mack sighed. He quickly changed into a dress shirt and slacks before heading to the Colonel's office. He agreed to meet the girl, Elizabeth Woods, apparently the Colonel's goddaughter. He knocked on the door and heard the familiar, "Enter!" followed by extensive laughter.

"Mack," said the Colonel getting up.

Mack took in the back of the brunette in front of him and watched intently as she stood up and turned around. She gave him a bright smile.

"Sergeant Gerhardt." She smiled again. "Wait Master Sergeant, right?"

"You can call me Mack," he said, holding out his hand.

She had on a light pink sweater that was a wide v-neck and hung slightly off both shoulders and a pair of jeans matched by black boots, which did not look exactly functional for hiking but weren't entirely impractical at either. Her brown hair had caramel undertones and was pulled back slightly, the rest falling gracefully down her back. He was expecting a twenty year old girl with thick framed glasses, and he was met with a well formed and intelligent woman. The Colonel put an arm around her.

"Liz, why don't you let me do the introductions?"

Liz laughed. "All right, Uncle Tom."

"Mack this is Elizabeth Woods. Liz this is Master Sergeant Mack Gerhardt."

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Trust me the pleasure is mine," he said, smiling.

"Would you like to see my resumé?" she asked, taking out a portfolio file and handing it to him.

"No, that won't be necessary. I trust the Colonel. The job's yours if you want it, but I thought you might want to do a trial run. The pay's not going to be much, but you can have your own room and a car."

"Why don't you two go get some coffee and sort out the details? I need to take care of some things. Meet back here at 1200 for lunch?"

Liz picked up her bag. "Whatever you want, Uncle Tom," she said, kissing his cheek.

Mack held open the door for her and walked out giving one last look at the Colonel. Liz was surprisingly talkative, considering the Colonel was her godfather, and Mack found himself, at times, smiling, almost laughing.

"So tell me about your daughters, Lissy's the eldest and Jenny's the youngest, right?"

He nodded. "I love my girls, Miss Woods."

"Call me Liz," she interrupted.

"Liz," he corrected "but they're a handful. Like all sisters they fight," he sighed "A lot."

"I have a sister. I understand."

"And the job… the Colonel said you'd be willing to live there. I'm gone _a lot _because of my job, but Kim said she'd take the kids when you needed her too or Molly. And you'd get a day-," he stopped "two days off a week."

She nodded. "Mack, you don't have to treat me special because I'm the Colonel's god daughter. I'll have one day off a week like most nannies, but in emergencies I'll be happy to work that day and arrange for another day."

"How much?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with. You said they'll be car though, right?"

"Yea you can use it to get to school and stuff."

"I promise I won't abuse it."

Mack laughed. "Liz, it won't be easy and the pay won't be spectacular."

"Mack, I'm a broke college grad student who has no friends around here besides my Uncle. I'm good with children," she grinned and shrugged. "For some strange reason, they like me. I promise I won't bail out on you."

"I want to give you a one week trial, more for you than for me. My lifestyle means that I'm not around a lot."

"Mack." She leaned slightly forward and met his eyes. "I know men in the military are very distrusting of outsiders, but I'll prove you wrong."

He laughed. "All right. When can you start?"

"When do you go back to work?'

"Monday."

"Then Saturday. I'd like to move in and just spend some time getting settled if that's all right. Then Sunday I'll start, you can keep an eye on me," she said with a teasing smile.

"All right." They walked back towards the offices where the Colonel was all ready waiting.

"You're late," he said.

Liz kissed his cheek, drawing the attention of all the men. "It was my fault. I am easily distracted, but now I'm all yours."

"If you keep doing that rumors are going to circulate," he said, eyeing his men.

Mack smirked at the scene. "I should probably go pick up the girls from Kim."

"Are you sure, I'm buying," said the Colonel. "Kim called twenty minutes ago said to tell you they were just going into the movie and would be home around two."

"Well then I guess I can't say no," he said.

A/N Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Unit characters

Chapter 2

Mack started yelling at the two girls to get into bed, trying to be heard over their own yelling and hair pulling. He sighed pushing them into their own bedrooms and closing the door. He ran his hand over his hair and then walked into his bedroom and started dismantling the bed. It had been her bed, their bed and tomorrow he'd go out and buy a new one. He cleared out the closet for Liz and left his few things in the bureau. He was barely home and the couch would be good enough for him. Hopefully Liz wouldn't mind the lack of storage space, if she did he'd go buy another bureau or some other storage unit. Molly and Kim had packed Tiffy's clothes in boxes a few days ago and put them in the attic. The room seemed empty now, but he realized Tiffy had only one picture in the room it was a family portrait of the four of them. He took it and moved it to above the fireplace. Silently he opened Jenny's door. He kissed her forehead.

"Did you brush your teeth?" She nodded. "Good night, sweetheart." He did the same thing to Lissy and then realized he had taken the bed down that he was going to sleep in that night. Reassembling it seemed too laborious so he just pulled out the sleeper from the sofa and crashed.

Morning came far too soon and Mack groaned, opening his eyes. He'd let the girls sleep in and give himself a few extra hours of peace. He looked at the clock 8 am. _God when was the last time I slept that late?_ He sighed and picked up his phone and saw Molly had called him. He hit send and held the cellphone to his ear.

"Hey," he said his voice still croaky.

"Good morning. I'm free this morning if you need help with the girls."

"Actually they're sleeping, but if you wouldn't mind coming over just for a couple hours. I need to go pick out a bed."

Molly nodded, understanding. "Sure."

Mack stood in the furniture store and sighed. A saleswoman walked by and smiled at him.

"Would you like help?"

"No, but I need it. Which bed would you choose?"

"That one. It's gorgeous, _and_ it's on sale," she said with a wink.

"I'll take it and a mattress. Do you guys have sheets?"

She laughed. "All in one shopping?"

"I'm hoping." He smiled at her his arms folded over his chest.

She smiled. "For that smile, I'll see what I can do. What color?"

"Ummm… white, blue? I don't know whatever you like."

She smiled. "All right."

He picked up Williams at his house and drove towards the car dealership.

"So what type of car is it?"

"It's a 2009 AWD Ford Fusion with full side curtain air bags."

"Wow," said Williams.

"I lost Tiffy because her damn car wasn't safe. I'm not going to lose my girls too. Besides the insurance's paying for it."

"I knew you'd be too frugal to put down that much cash," he said laughing.

"Yea, yea."

"Did you go for it all, alloy wheels moon roof?"

"The whole nine yards," he said, parking his truck.

Williams let out a low whistle. "Damn," he said, watching as a salesman stood next to a black Fusion. "And you're still going to drive this beat up thing?"

"It's for the kids and Liz," he said, getting out. "I'm never home. You know that."

"You're home enough to take advantage of that," said Williams. "So I'm driving that back right?"

"You'll drive my truck," he said, handing him the keys to his truck.

"I'll see you at the house."

Mack got in and ran his hand down the black and gray leather seats and then hit the gas whipping out of the parking lot.

"Yea!" he whooped.

He pulled into his driveway and saw Williams talking to Liz. He got out and watched as she waved to him.

"I thought you said Saturday," he said, walking towards them.

"Molly's making lunch," said Jonas, handing him a beer.

"Ahhh. Kim will be over in a minute with the girls. They were watching a movie."

"The whole team?"

"Yep except the Colonel's taking Brown's place," said Grey.

"Where's she going to put them?" asked Mack.

"We're talking about my wife right?" asked Jonas, taking another swig of his beer. "She'll make room."

"Did you bring some of your stuff over?"

"The Colonel's going to help me bring some stuff over tonight. There's not much."

He nodded. "How long till chow?" asked Mack.

Jonas shrugged. "I'd say another half hour."

"Want to help me get this inside?" asked Mack.

Liz looked across the street and saw Kim trying to get all the kids rounded up. She ran over.

"Need some help?"

"Yea, thanks."

"I'm Liz," she said, extending her hand to Lissy.

"I'm Lissy and this is Jenny and Serena."

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking the girls' hands. "What movie did you watch?"

"Black Stallion," said Serena, smiling.

"I love that movie. I have a horse just like that at home."

"Really?" asked Jenny with wide eyes.

"Yea, I couldn't bring him though, but I brought my other horse Liam."

"Is he near here?" asked Lissy.

"About twenty minutes from here by car. Maybe on Monday, Kim and I could take you guys to see him."

Kim smiled. "If you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"What color is he?" asked Jenny.

"White."

"Mom we can go right?" asked Serena.

"Of course. It sounds like fun. I used to have horses when I was younger."

"Do you want me to take him?" asked Liz.

"Sure, this is Teddy."

"Well hello handsome. You're going to be heartbreaker."

"Just like his daddy."

***

Mack watched as the two walked across the street with the brood of kids. His girls we're talking Liz's ear off all ready. Liz stopped and smiled at him as he closed up the tailgate of the truck.

"You're a hit," he said.

"Let's hope."

"Liz, come on," said Jenny from the porch.

Mack smiled as Liz hurried over to the porch with Teddy content in her arms. He hoped she was the prayer they had been waiting for. Lunch went smoothly; the team accepted Liz without as much as a second thought. She was helpful, polite, and smart. Williams and Grey had eyes on her and were putting out their best moves. With expert ease she kept them captive while politely turning them down. She read Jenny and Lissy a chapter from _Little Women_ and then tucked them in.

"Do you have to go?" asked Jenny who was nestled in Liz's arms.

"Tonight, but I'm going to be taking care of you guys while your dad's away."

"Really?" asked Lissy, putting her Ipod down.

"Yea, if that's all right? I'd understand if you girls wanted-."

"No!" exclaimed Lissy. "It'll be nice having someone around besides Aunt Molly and Kim."

"Good. We're going to have lots of fun, but I am serious about schoolwork. It'll be done by seven o'clock every night, and I'll be here to help you. Then it's getting ready for bed and you can watch TV if you want till nine."

"Nine?" asked Lissy.

"On school nights. All other nights you can stay up as late as you want. Deal?"

Lissy sighed. "Fine."

"Jenny?"

"OK."

Mack stood in the doorway taking in the scene.

"Good night, girls," she said, turning off the lights.

He cleared his throat. "The Colonel went back to grab your stuff and then he'll drive you home for tonight. Unless you want to stay?"

"I think one more night by yourself will do you good," she said with a smile.

"Which room?" asked the Colonel carrying in two boxes with the rest of the team behind him.

"Same as the bed."

"All right."

"Where are you going to sleep?" asked Liz.

"Couch, since I took so much time off I really won't be home much for the next couple of months. I'll have to pay penance."

"Are you sure because I can take the couch."

"No, then I couldn't call myself a gentleman could I?" he joked.

"I suppose not."

"I gave you the closet, but I left my stuff in the bureau. I hope that's all right. There are drawers on the bottom of the closet too. I-."

"I'm sure everything's perfect."

"Ready?" asked the Colonel putting his arm around her shoulder.

"For you, never."

He squeezed her tighter. "Come on, smart ass."

"I'll be back around nine tomorrow," she called over her shoulder.

****

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Unit characters

Chapter 3

The next day went by smoothly and quickly. Liz set up her stuff and Mack hardly recognized the room. She brought lace curtains and several paintings. The bedspread was a pretty ivory jacquard and she made several stops at Target before finally having the room to her liking with new lamps and pillows. He offered to pay, but she refused. How a college student could pay for all of it he didn't understand, but he didn't ask and presumed her credit cards were as maxed out as his. Without asking she had started a chili for dinner and cleaned the house with help from the girls, blaring Madonna music. He shook his head and went out to work on his truck. Dinner went smoothly; the chili was the best meal he had had in awhile. After Liz put the girls to bed he thanked her.

"I don't think you'll have any issues," he said.

"I'm sure I will, but I'll handle them. I promise you two healthy children when you return."

"They haven't given you any problems."

She laughed. "Just a few, but I'd be stupid not to expect any." She smiled. "Well, good night."

"G'night," he said, watching the door close behind her.

He shook his head and lay down, falling asleep after much trouble. His mind was anything but empty.

***

"Mommy!" screamed Jenny.

Mack shot up and ran towards his daughter's bedroom, flinging open the door. "Jenny!" he exclaimed, grabbing her, but she thrashed out. He let go.

"I want Mommy."

"She's not here," he said.

Lissy walked back to her own bedroom. Liz ran into the room, wearing a pink silk robe.

"What happened?"

"I want Mommy," she screamed.

"Sweetie, mommy's in heaven."

She screamed louder, thrashing out. He stood up. Liz looked at him and then sat down on the bed.

"Put the kettle on," she said.

He nodded, walking out.

Liz held Jenny in her arms and felt her sob heavily into her chest. "Jenny, take a deep breath in sweetie." She felt her inhale. "Now let it out slowly like you're blowing a bubble." She felt her exhale and instructed her again. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I want my mommy."

"Oh, I know, and she's here."

Jenny looked at her, eyes wet with tears. "No! She isn't."

Liz pulled her into her arms and rocked gently. "Of course she is. She's always here in your heart and your mind. And in your dreams."

"My dreams?"

"She'll visit you every night, and she watches you so carefully because she loves you."

"Why'd she leave?"

"Because God needed her, and He knew how strong you and Lissy are. He knew that you two would understand how special your mom is and how valuable she is and why He'd need her. But He didn't really take her from you, for the rest of your life you'll carry her love with you."

Lissy stood in the doorway and walked in with a stuffed bear. "Here, Jenny. Mom gave this to me when I was your age and told me it'd protect me. I want you to have it."

Liz smiled as Lissy sat next to Jenny.

"Will you sing to me?" asked Jenny.

"Sweetie, I don't sing very well."

"Please."

"All right, but you're going to regret your request."

She began singing All the Pretty Little Horses. Lissy gave a roll of her eyes, but was asleep by the second chorus followed closely by Jenny. Mack stood in the doorway and sighed, only leaving when the kettle went off. Liz walked out and pulled her bathrobe tighter as she pulled two mugs out of the cupboard that he had never seen before. They were white with some kind of Celtic knot work beveled into the ceramic.

"Would you like some?" she asked, taking out two tea bags.

"Sure," he said running his hand through his hair what little he had.

Liz set the two cups down on the island. "Has this happened a lot?"

"She cries a lot in her sleep, but the counselor told me to expect that." He sighed. "She's never screamed out like that though."

"It's not abnormal and it's nothing that you did." She smiled at him gently. "You can worry about it, but it won't do you any good."

"I just don't like feeling helpless," he said, feeling the heat of the cup burn his palm and glad that it eased his own heartache a bit.

"All you can do in a situation like that is hold her and tell her its going to be all right. She'll be a bit irrational, but eventually she'll settle in. If not chamomile tea works well."

"Do you have a lot of siblings?"

"No, not really. An older brother and sister."

"How long have you been in child care?"

Liz laughed. "Since I was ten, I used to take care of everyone's kids. I always wanted to be there for everyone." She shrugged. "My nickname back home is Mother Goose."

He smiled. "Well, you're wonderful with them, but God bless you because I've had a week straight of them, and they're wearing on my nerves."

She picked up her teabag helping the tea steep. "I think your nerves are thin anyway."

"Probably," he said, smiling.

"Ah, he smiles," she teased, standing up.

He got up. "Rarely but I do."

She smiled. "Night."

"Night," he said, watching her walk away. The bathrobe was playing at her ankles and hugging her feminine hips. "Night and Day," he whispered.

*********

Liz got up in the morning and pulled on her jeans and a thick plum colored sweater. Opening her bedroom door she saw Mack putting down a letter on the table. He said he was leaving early, but it was only four in the morning.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Oh, I was just leaving this, its some money and power of attorney. That sort of thing."

"Power of attorney?"

"It's so you can make decisions for the kids, concerning their health."

"Oh, OK. Thanks," she said, taking the envelope.

"I made coffee, if you want some. You're up kind of early."

"I want to get some work done before the kids wake up."

"Grad courses killing you?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Yea, but it's not supposed to be easy."

He smiled as his pager went off. "I got to go, but if you need anything Molly and Kim are around."

"Yea, Kim and I are taking the girls riding this afternoon."

"Riding?" he asked, pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

"Yea, horseback riding."

"You're a rider?"

"Some say a good one," she said, holding the front door open for him. "Surprised?"

He held a smirk. "A little."

"Well, we've all got our secrets."

"You don't want to know when I get back?"

"I'm not your mother. We'll be here. You've got my cell."

He laughed. "That I do."

Liz watched him leave and then sat down with her homework and cup of coffee. At six thirty she woke the girls up. Lissy refused to wake up.

"At seven thirty the car is leaving with both of you in it, Lissy. So decide whether you want to be dressed or not when that happens." She shut the door and finished making breakfast for Jenny.

"Can you do my hair?"

"Sure," she said, twisting two sections of hair back and clipping it with a butterfly clip. Liz looked at the clock and sighed.

"Jenny, get your coat and shoes on, OK? Can you grab your sister's bag too and put it in the car?" Jenny nodded.

Liz opened Lissy's door and threw back the sheets.

"Let's go."

Lissy groaned. She went to head for the bathroom, but Liz stopped her and pushed her out the front door.

"Wait, I'm not dressed!" exclaimed Lissy.

"What time did I tell you to be ready by?"

"Seven thirty," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"What time is it?" asked Liz.

"Seven thirty."

"In the car."

Lissy got in and pulled on her seatbelt. "What about shoes and breakfast?"

"There are shoes and a breakfast bar on the seat" Liz made sure they were both buckled before she backed out. Liz dropped Jenny and Serena off at school and then Lissy was still pouting in the back seat as she drove towards the middle school.

"I can't go to school like this," said Lissy.

Liz threw a backpack to her. "Open it," Lissy saw a pair of pants and a sweatshirt inside. "Next time that bag'll only be full of school books."

Lissy pulled on the sweatshirt and the pants. "I get the point."

"Good, because I'm going to be late for class."

"Sorry," said Lissy.

"Hey, I want us to be friends, but you can't slack, all right?"

Lissy nodded, getting out and walking towards the school entrance. Liz watched her greet a teacher, and then walk inside. Quickly she headed towards the college.

***

Kim laughed when she picked Liz up.

"Wait a minute, so you made her drive all the way to school in just her tee-shirt and boots?"

"Yep."

"Thank you. Serena will never try to pull that with me, now."

"Teenagers are fun," said Liz, sighing.

They picked up the girls and drove to the stable. Jenny and Serena rambled on about their day. Lissy was quiet and moody, but thankfully quiet. When they reached the stable all the girls' eyes went wide.

"Is this where you ride?" asked Serena.

"Yep, my friend Jay is bringing in two of your ponies now," she said, pointing to a tall man with two black ponies on either side of him.

"Mommy, open the door!" exclaimed Serena.

"Hold your horses," said Kim getting out and then letting Serena out.

Kim walked over with Serena and Jenny to see the ponies.

"I picked out someone special for you," said Liz, opening the door for Lissy.

"I don't know if I want to ride."

"Well I have to ride a new horse for Jay. Do you want to come watch while Jay shows the others around?"

"Sure," she said with a shrug. Liz saw Emmanuel in the barn with a tall bay gelding.

"Manny!" she yelled. "Is he all set?"

"Waiting for you," he said, grinning.

Liz hopped up onto a tack box and got on the tall gelding. She whispered to Manny and then called for Lissy.

"Lissy, follow me, OK?" She kicked the horse forward and turned into a huge indoor arena. "You can sit in one of those chairs if you want?"

Lissy sighed, kicking some dirt as she walked over to the chairs. She watched uninterested as Liz warmed the horse up. Then she heard pounding hooves and watched as Liz sailed over a huge jump. She raced around the ring going over jump after jump. Lissy didn't even notice when a man and woman sat down next to her.

"Damn fine horse," said the man.

"Damn fine rider," said the woman.

Lissy smiled. "That's Liz."

"We know who she is," the woman said, smiling. "Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yea." Lissy watched as the horse side stepped. "Is this dangerous?"

The woman laughed. "What Liz's doing? Yes, extremely. I like to pleasure ride, but my husband likes to win—just like Liz."

Liz rode the horse over smiling. "So what'd you think?" she asked Lissy.

"Could I ride him?"

"Some day, but for now, Manny's bringing over someone for you. You have to learn the basics first." She smiled. "So Mr. Harrison what do you think of my boy here?" she asked dismounting.

"I'll take him, if you'll ride him."

"Mr. Harrison, I'm too old for that."

"Too old?" asked Jay, walking over with Kim.

"The girls are having a blast," said Kim, smiling as Serena and Jenny walked in on their two ponies. Liz waved to them and at the two women leading the ponies. Manny walked in with a big white gelding.

"Lissy, Manny'll get you up on Duncan. He's real sweet." Lissy practically ran over Manny. Liz turned her attention to Jay. "You know I don't ride competitively anymore."

"Just a few shows. It'd be in the spring. You could ride him all winter and I'd compensate you exceedingly," said Mr. Harrison. He smiled at her. "You know you're our favorite."

"Liz, why don't we take you out to dinner tonight and we can discuss this. We haven't seen you in forever," said Melanie, Mr. Harrison's wife.

"I can't, I have the kids."

Mr. Harrison smiled. "Well then that means you'll have to say yes to riding Tornado."

"And we'll treat you all to dinner."

"It's a school night, Mel."

"I'll bring pizza to the house," said Melanie.

"Deal," said Liz, holding out her hand to Melanie. She looked at Mr. Harrison. "We'll discuss the terms and see what happens."

"Good enough for me," he said, hugging her. "How've you been kiddo?"

"Busy."

Kim watched with amusement as Liz chatted the couple up and then saw Serena and Jenny happily walking around on their ponies. "How things change," she whispered.

Dinner didn't happen until the next Friday night. It went smoothly. The girls were on their best behavior and went to sleep early which Liz had expected since they had a two hour long riding lesson through the trails. Ben Harrison and she came to an agreement that Liz couldn't turn down. It was too much money for too little work. He was going to board two of his daughter's old ponies at Jay's and let the girls use them for free. All she had to do was keep riding and training Tornado. He was becoming more and more even tempered every day. Kim had invited her over for Saturday coffee at her house with the other wives and as Liz drifted into her sleep she couldn't help feel some anxiety over the situation.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Unit characters

Chapter 4

"Liz!" exclaimed Kim, hugging her. "Come on in, everyone just got here."

Liz smiled weakly. "I feel like I don't belong. I'm just the nanny."

"This is for friends, not wives. There are girl friends here too, if that makes you feel better."

She sighed. "A little. Am I dressed, all right?"

"You're fine."

Liz sighed pulling up her brown suede boots. She had on a white skirt and a pink blouse.

"Want me to take your coat?" she asked. Liz nodded, taking off the long pink peat coat. "God, I wish I still had fashion sense," teased Kim, smiling and trying to get Liz to relax. She knew what it was like to be the outsider and not quite sure of what was going on.

Molly walked into the kitchen. "Kim, is the coffee ready?" She saw Liz and smiled. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, when Melanie volunteered to take the girls riding. I couldn't think of any plausible excuse to say no."

"Don't be nervous," said Molly.

"Oh, I'm not." She rubbed her arms. "I'm just anxious."

Molly smiled. "Has it been difficult handling the girls by yourself?"

"It's been interesting and you've all been so great, just like Mack and Uncle Tom said you would."

"So much for your one week trial, huh?" said Kim, handing Molly a pot of coffee.

"I knew after a day it would be fine. The trial was just to ease Mack's concerns."

"Oh, and Jonas gave me this to give you. I think it's a credit card from Mack and your first pay check," said Molly, smiling.

"Shopping tomorrow?" asked Kim.

Liz laughed. "Maybe." She stuffed the envelope in her purse and walked into the room with Kim's arm securely around her.

"Everyone, this is Liz. She's the Colonel's god daughter and she's been taking care of Mack's kids," said Kim.

"Hi," said Liz, waving slightly.

Molly smiled and took her around, introducing her to everyone. Liz tried to remember their names, but she was so nervous it felt like her brain was blocking her long term memory. The crowd cleared by noon and the last dish was away shortly after. Kim was sitting on the couch taking a nap when Molly and Liz came back in.

"Kim," whispered Molly.

"Oh, sorry. Is everything done?"

"Yep, it looks like a bomb never went off in there," said Liz.

"I'm sorry. I feel like all I do lately is sleep."

"You're pregnant. I think we'll forgive you," said Liz.

"Just this once," said Molly.

"They loved you," said Kim.

"Mmm… last time I had to meet a women's club it went worse. I ended up crying in the bathroom."

"What? Where was this?"

"My fiancé's mother took me to her society club, and they pulled me apart. My outfit, my butt, my thighs, my smile, my hair color, my nails, anything that was wrong with me they critiqued until I had to leave." She sighed. "When I told Matt what happened, he told me it was true and that I should just toughen up. That's when I gave Matt my ring back and transferred down here."

"Oh sweetie," said Molly, hugging her. "No wonder you were so nervous."

"It's all right, really. I just can't seem to get him to understand that its over and part of me doesn't want it to be over. I'm scared that I'll never get anyone else."

"Oh honey, you're too gorgeous not to," said Molly.

Kim held her hand. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

She sighed. "Melanie had to be the bearer of bad news. She caught Matt with another woman a few months ago and didn't have the heart to tell me. He kept her on the side in Barbados." Liz felt her breathing become slightly erratic. "I just won't be looking for a new relationship for awhile."

"Oh, it's all right," said Kim holding her while Molly went to get tissues and tea. "You just cry."

Liz laughed. "I can't."

Kim laughed with her. "Then we're here if you want to vent."

"Oh I've spent so long doing that."

"We're here for whatever you need," said Molly.

"You've all been so kind. I'm just a stranger to you, yet you've treated me like your daughter," she said smiling at Molly "And a sister," she said to Kim.

"You are like a sister," said Kim.

"And you've been no more trouble than my own daughter," said Molly handing her a cup of tea.

"If he would leave me alone I could move on, but I still feel tied to him," she said.

"It just takes time," said Molly. "Broken hearts mend only by the doctoring of time. My mother used to say that."

"I suppose it's true," she said, sniffling.

Sitting with the women around her she let herself breathe and feel what she had feared for so long.

***

Mack didn't come home as planned and a month quickly went by. In that time the girls had bonded to her quite fiercely and had become avid equestrians. On weekends they went horseback riding with Serena. Kim had insisted on going shopping for post maternity clothes now that she was three days past her due date. The shopping spree was success and they started loading the bags into the back of the car when Kim gasped.

"The baby?" asked Liz.

Kim nodded. Liz opened the door for her and ran around to the other side. "Do you have the doctor's number in your phone?" Kim nodded and Liz took the phone, calling ahead to the hospital.

"Oh my God, the contractions they're so close. I felt some small ones in the mall, but now its- ugh," she screamed.

"The hospital is only a little bit from here. Try to breathe. I'll go as fast as I can."

"Hurry!" screamed Kim.

Liz flew into the entrance of the hospital and opened the door for Kim. A nurse quickly pushed her inside leaving Liz to fill out the paperwork. Bob was on a mission and the only other person she could think to call was Molly.

"Are you Liz?" asked a nurse.

"Yes, is she all right?"

The nurse smiled. "Yes, but she's asking for you. She wants to know if you'll stay with her. But you have to hurry. Her labor is progressing quickly."

"All right," said Liz her voice shaky but confident. The nurse helped her change and then led her into the room. The doctor was all ready checking on Kim.

"You skipped the first stage, Mrs. Brown. This baby is coming whether we're ready or not."

Liz held Kim's hand. "You can do this."

"I want an epidermal!" she screamed to the doctor.

"Its too late, I'm sorry," he said.

Her eyes narrowed and she screamed in pain. "Fuck you!"

Liz was shocked at Kim's blunt words, never had she heard her speak so profanely or harshly.

"Kim, you can do this. If anyone can, you can," said Liz. "You did it before and you'll have your baby in your arms within minutes. I promise. Just push OK?"

"All right."

The doctor told Kim when to push. "All right last push, come on you can do it."

"I can't," she panted.

"Yes, you can. Think of how hot you're going to look in that dress. You can't wear it unless you push. Come on sexy, push," said Liz, smiling.

Kim gave her a look and screamed as she pushed, "That's what got me into this fucking mess in the first place. Errr!" The sound of a baby's cry soon followed.

"It's a girl," said the doctor as the nurse quickly worked on it cleaning it up. Liz watched them clean it. The nurse handed her the baby.

Liz smiled. "Oh she's beautiful." She walked over and sat on the bed with Kim, but realized she was unconscious.

"Kim!" she exclaimed.

"BP and heart rate dropping," said a nurse.

"We're losing her," said the doctor, trying to stop the hemorrhaging.

"Kim, oh no, you don't!" exclaimed Liz. "You will wake your lazy military no good housewife self up. Maybe normal moms are allowed to quit, but you aren't. You are a wife, a UNIT wife!" she screamed. Liz heard the doctor yell for the paddles. "Damn it, Kim, don't let Bob down. Wake up," she slapped her hard across the face and Kim's heart rate started to increase the more she screamed coinciding with the affects of the drugs working through her blood, which was actually the cause she didn't care. Scared to do anything different Liz continued to scream at her and challenge her.

"Liz, stop screaming," whispered Kim.

Liz sighed releasing a smile. "Then don't die."

"All right."

It wasn't till late the next morning that they finally declared Kim stable and ready for visitors. She was better but still weak. When the nurse said Molly was there with the children, Liz settled the baby in Kim's arms then opened the door for Molly and the girls. Teddy was in Molly's arms, waking only when he heard the new baby cry. Kim smiled.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Jane Brown," said Kim, smiling.

"What's her middle name?" asked Serena.

"Daddy gets to choose that pumpkin," said Kim as Serena climbed up on the hospital bed.

"When are they discharging you?" asked Molly.

"I was hoping you could get them to move it up to this afternoon?" asked Kim.

"I'll see what I can do," she said, walking off to find the doctor.

"Molly, our constant advocate," said Kim.

"She is pretty persuasive," said Liz, chuckling. "So what do you think girls? Isn't she beautiful?"

Jenny hopped up on the bed too. "Can I hold her?"

"If you sit down in that chair," said Kim.

The day went by quickly as they got Kim settled in. Lissy and Jenny volunteered to have a sleep over at Kim's for the next couple days so they could help with the new baby. It took some convincing, but Liz convinced Kim it was the best idea. The next week was in the least overwhelming for Liz as she managed five children, plus a still recovering Kim. Molly came by during the day as often as possible to help, giving Liz some time to study. When she came back with the mail Kim was on the couch feeding Jane. Liz opened a letter and sighed as her engagement ring dropped from the envelope. She picked it up and slipped it on her finger. Kim gasped as she stared at the ring.

"Lord Almighty what is that four karats?"

"It's just carbon," said Liz, taking off the ring and slipping into her pocket. "Without the symbol it is just a crystallized form of carbon." She felt something burning her eyes so she excused herself, not hearing Molly come in.

Kim sighed. "The fiancé sent her back the ring."

"Should I?" asked Molly. Kim nodded. "I'll be right back. Do you need anything?" Kim shook her head, kissing Jane's head. Molly sat down on the bed next to Liz. She saw her wipe her eyes quickly although she wasn't sure if she had any physical tears to wipe away because her hands were dry.

"May I see it?" asked Molly. Liz handed her the ring. "It's beautiful. Loses something once the meaning is gone though, doesn't it."

"Yes." Liz sighed. "Honestly, Molly I'm fine. I just need a minute to compose myself."

"All right." Molly got up. "The team will be coming home tonight."

Liz nodded. "That's good."

Molly nodded, closing the door. A more composed Liz returned to the living room five minutes later.

"So I think I'm going to go to the store and pick up some steaks for dinner. Is there anything you need?" asked Liz.

"Would you pick up some beer?" asked Kim.

"Sure. I'll be back."

"Can I come, Auntie Liz?" asked Serena.

"Me too!" exclaimed Jenny.

"If you promise to be good," said Liz, grabbing her car keys.

The girls helped her pick out a cake and then helped her cook dinner. Kim and Molly decorated the place. This hadn't been the long mission the men had been on, but it was one of them. The place was full of pictures and banners the girls had drawn.

"Thank you for cooking dinner," said Molly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Kim came out of the bedroom with her hand on her head. Jane was in her carrier on the counter sleeping under Liz's watchful eyes. Kim had been checking that the girls had gone to sleep.

"Thank you for doing this. The girls loved the idea," said Kim, smiling.

"Well I can sympathize with them. My father always came home past my bedtime and no matter how early I woke up he was always gone or on his way out."

"That must have been hard on your mother too," said Kim, sitting down.

Liz smiled, wishing she didn't have to remember the past. "My mother left when I was real small and a couple years later we found out she had been killed on a private airline flight to Naples."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn'tve-," said Kim.

Liz silenced her with a shake of her head. "You didn't know and it was a long time ago. I was raised by my grandfather and Uncle Tom."

"Not too much female influence in there," said Molly with a kind smile.

"I had etiquette classes," and Liz laughed "a female counselor who my grandfather made me go to when I was twelve. He had no idea how to handle _female_ issues."

Molly and Kim started laughing. "Men never do," said Molly, opening a bottle of wine. "You look tired."

Liz sighed. "We're all tired."

"You've been pulling more than your own weight. Go take a shower, freshen up." Molly looked at her watch. "The men won't be here for another hour at least."

Kim smiled teasingly. "You can go put on one of your new outfits we bought today."

"Only if you do too," said Liz, unfastening her apron.

"You two go on," said Molly swatting them with a towel.

They hurried off giggling slightly as they stormed the bedroom. Liz showered first and then Kim got in the shower. Liz did her hair and then waited while Kim finished hers.

"I want you to wear this," said Kim, passing her the brown sweater dress that Liz had bought.

"Fine. Then, you have to wear this," said Liz, passing her a red long sleeved dress that cut off above the knee.

"Deal," said Kim, smiling.

They changed quickly and Liz pulled the zipper up her purple suede boots before looking in the mirror. They dress had airy knit punches and was fully lined with light brown cloth. It was tight fitting and she felt slightly uncomfortable in it, but Kim looked just as sexy. The red dress had a wide ballet neckline and flared out as it went down from a tight empire bodice.

"Don't we look hot," said Kim pulling on some silver heels.

"You do at least especially considering not too long ago you had a baby."

"Thanks, I'm glad you made me buy it. It camouflages my stomach perfectly." Kim studied Liz and sighed. "Your waist is nonexistent. Even when I'm not pregnant my waist isn't that tiny."

"It just looks tiny because my hips are so big. Come on. I gotta check on the appetizers."

"All right, but for the record I think you're crazy."

Molly smiled as she saw the two of them walk out, talking intimately. Kim had become the seasoned Unit wife who was breaking in all the newcomers. Things had come full circle.

"You two look gorgeous."

Liz blushed and Kim beamed. "Don't we?" said Kim, laughing.

Liz checked the oven. "Everything's all set."

"Then ladies-," said Molly handing them a glass of wine "Let's relax."

They sat down on the couch laughing and telling stories. Jane was colicky and before Kim could protest Liz had gotten her god daughter and walked towards the window next to the couch and stood swaying her hips. Kim was still weak even though she wouldn't admit it. The doctor's were amazed she had made it. She had suffered severe hemorrhaging and had recommended that she not have anymore children. As a slight woman her body had maxed out. Liz listened as they discussed the issue of the Christmas party. She walked towards the front window and sang softly to Jane who was falling asleep slowly. She saw headlights pull into the driveway.

"They're here!" she said, rushing back into the room. Molly helped Kim up and then Liz handed Jane to Kim as the men walked in.

"Welcome home," said Kim, walking towards Bob. He beamed with pride as she settled his daughter into his arms. "Now don't go waking her up, Liz just got her to sleep."

Mack watched as Jonas lifted Molly into his arms. Liz had disappeared into the hallway and he saw her go into Serena's bedroom. Three girls came running out of the room in slightly crinkled dresses and mussed hair with pretty headbands.

"Daddy!" screamed Jenny, leaping into his arms. He picked both of his girls up and watched the way Liz's hips swayed as she walked back out with Teddy in her arms.

"Oh I've missed you two," he said kissing the tops of their heads. "Have they been good?" he asked Liz, still holding onto the girls.

"We've tried," said Lissy.

"They have been wonderful," said Liz, rubbing Teddy's back.

"So gentlemen we're doing dinner backwards," said Molly, turning on some lights. "Dessert first and then the meal."

"Girls, why don't we go get the cake ready," said Liz.

Bob tussled Serena's hair before she ran off to help with the cake.

"So Mack what do you think?" asked Molly, when she saw him watching Liz help the girls put the candles in the cake. "Are you going to keep her?"

"If she'll stay."

"She will," said Molly.

"Mack what do you think of your new god daughter?" asked Bob.

Mack turned around and picked up Jane. "I think it's a good thing she looks like Kim because she's beautiful."

"I think she's got Bob's eyes," said Kim.

Mack studied the baby and shook his head. "Nope they're too pretty to be his. Matter of fact, you sure this is your kid?"

Bob smacked him across the back of the head. "If I didn't owe you my life, I'd kill you for that," he joked, taking Jane back into his arms.

Kim laughed. "Thank you. Bob told me what happened and thank you." She hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, Uncle Mack, Uncle Jonas come see!" called Serena.

The group walked over and saw a sparkling cake lit by trick candles.

"Try to blow this out!" challenged Lissy.

After several unsuccessful attempts by Mack and Bob, Jonas stepped in. "Let the pro handle this," Jonas blew the candles out and laughed.

"Always showing us up," said Bob.

"I know," said Mack.

The men put the kids to bed and by then the table was reset and appetizers were steaming on the table.

"More food," said Jonas. "You've outdone yourselves, ladies."

"The food is Liz," said Molly. "Kim and I were in charge of decorating."

"It was nice not to cook for a change," said Kim.

They sat down and ate their meal.

"You don't look Italian, but you cook like one," said Bob.

"That was exactly what we've been dreaming about the past weeks," said Mack, smiling. "Thank you."

Jonas raised his wine glass. "To our chef for the night."

They all raised their glasses and toasted Liz. "To the men who protect us all," said Liz, raising her glass.

Jonas and Molly went home soon after. Liz stayed and cleaned up. Kim tried to help, but Liz told her to go to bed that she had it. Mack helped her dry the dishes and they worked silently for awhile.

"You must be exhausted," said Liz.

"I slept a little on the plane ride," he said.

"I always say sleep on a plane doesn't really count."

He smiled. "Especially when it's an army issued one."

She cringed. "Sounds comfy."

"You get used to it. So you and the girls have been staying here?"

"Kim's strong, but she had a real rough time of it. The doctors thought it would be best if she had someone with her. Bob was too deep to come home. So I volunteered, well the girls did first, but I was happy to commit."

"Bob appreciated it."

Liz laughed about it. "It was like a big sleepover. We all had fun. It was a little cramped, but we managed. Teddy was a little out numbered."

Mack smiled. "The men of the Unit always are."

"Why's that?"

"For some reason Unit wives have more girls than boys."

"Interesting," said Liz, putting the last dish away.

"I'm going to head back home. Are you sleeping here?"

"I'm not really tired. I think I might just go for a walk." She grabbed her coat from the chair.

"In those heels?"

She laughed. "I've done five hours of shopping in these heels before."

He shook his head. "Don't stay out because of me."

"I wouldn't, but I think I will change." He helped her with her coat and then opened the front door.

"Smart move."

They walked across the street, stride matched for stride. Liz unlocked the door and turned on some lights. She watched as Mack looked around. "Is it good to be home?"

He didn't answer at first, but then let out a sigh. "Yea, yea it is."

"Want me to take your coat?"

He smiled. "Thanks," he shrugged off the leather aviator jacket. She saw the blood on his shirt.

"Come here," she said, walking into the bedroom. "Sit on the bed and take off your shirt." She went into the master bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. Mack was taking off his shirt. She saw the scars and then the new holes in his body. "Didn't the army doctors take care of these?" She knelt behind him on the bed analyzing the severity of his injuries.

"I would have had to stay overnight and I wanted to see my girls."

She took out the bedadine, expertly cleansing the wounds.

"Where'd you learn how to do this?"

"My Aunt Dana was an ER nurse and she made me work in the hospital every summer since I was eleven." She shrugged. "I was in a pre-med program for awhile."

"Is there anything you don't do?"

"Cook," she said with a smile.

"That's a lie that dinner was amazing."

"Its one of two things I know how to cook. You had the other one the first night I was here." She smiled. "I hate to cook. I feel like everything is out of my control because even when I follow a recipe to the letter, the food can come out tasting like a baked shoe."

He laughed. "I can understand that."

"Does this hurt?" she asked, rubbing some antibiotic cream over his shoulder blade.

He tried not to react to the feeling of her fingers massaging his skin. It was painful but the intimate contact felt invigorating. "No," he whispered. His voice was deep and husky yet at the same time barely audible.

"I'd say you boys should fight with rubber bullets," she whispered, taping a white gauze pad onto his shoulder blade. "And leave the knives to cooking," she said seeing another slash on his clavicle. She took the antiseptic and reached over cleaning it. "Why don't you lie down? It'll make this easier." She moved back so he could lie down on the bed.

He looked at the pristine white brushed cotton bedspread. "I might get your comforter ruined."

"Shout'll get anything out. Just relax." She shook her head. "Why do you keep going back? I mean I understand the whole honor and duty. But aren't you terrified and tired?"

He let out a deep breath. "Tired, yes, but I trust my team. And after awhile you start to realize that you can die doing anything."

Liz sighed. "I suppose that's true. I definitely believe in the whole when it's your time it's your time. There have been so many riding accidents I've been in that I should have been killed, but I didn't. Weirdest thing when you think you're going to die, isn't it? Everything slows down even though everything is going so fast." She smiled. "I remember one time I was on this beast of a horse named Herman. Herman the German I called him and I was going by a jump standard, they're like these wooden stakes that hold the jumps up." He watched her use her hands to help describe the tall jump standards, it made him relax and forget that she was cleansing out some deep wounds. "And he threw me. I missed the stake by inches and then I saw Herman running towards me." She smiled. "When you have twenty five hundred pounds of wild animal coming towards you and there's no where to move," she sighed "all you can do is flip over and pray he misses you."

"Did he?"

She pulled down the zipper of her dress and showed him a curved scar on her back. "He tried, but he hit me. Everyone ran to me. They thought I was dead."

"Was that your worst one?"

"Oh God no." She saw his horrified expression. "But I want you to let your daughters ride so I'm not telling you my worst one." She shook her head. "This one needs, stitches," she said touching one gingerly on the side of his abdomen.

"It'll be fine."

"Would you let me do it?"

He looked at her skeptically. "You can suture?"

"I'm not the best, but I'm better than nothing." She looked at the clock. "I've got a friend at a clinic near here. I'll be back in a half hour." She got up and stood in the doorway. "Don't go anywhere."

He sighed, closing his eyes, not wanting to sleep, but finding it impossible not to.

Liz smiled when she came back and saw him sleeping. She put the suture kits down. Her outfit had worked in her favor. Mike, a classmate, gave her an extra one and some extra thread for future incidents. She hadn't told him why she needed it, just that she needed it and he had given it to her happily, teasing her that she was probably a nurse for some mobster. He asked her out and she said maybe, walking out with a mere thanks.

"You're back," said Mack, opening his eyes.

"Can't leave a soldier in distress, can I? This is going to pinch." She took out the needle and numbed the area directly around the wound carefully, placing the needle on the nightstand. She threaded the needle and sewed up the gash carefully. "You're lucky that I have connections."

"You didn't tell him who it was for right?"

"I don't tell anyone anything that isn't their business. Mike gave me what I wanted without asking. He knows me." She shrugged. "Does this hurt?"

"It's fine."

"Next time there won't be anything to numb it. So be more careful, all right?" she asked finishing.

"I'll try." He looked down at her handiwork. "Not bad."

"Thanks. I guess those embroidery classes paid off."

"How about that walk?" he asked, sitting up.

"Why don't you just relax," she said pushing him back down gently. "I'm going to get you some ibuprofen for the pain."

He nodded. "And a beer?"

"You need something to wash it down with, don't you," she said over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen.

He smiled closing his eyes again. Liz came back and handed him the pills and a beer.

"All right, good night, soldier."

"Wait," he paused grimacing as he shifted in bed. "Please sit. Tell me what the girls have been up to."

Liz sat down next to him and told him about the first time she took the girls to school.

"You made her go to school in her pajama shirt?"

Liz smiled. "Yea, I warned her."

"You make me look like a softie."

"You are," she said, smiling.

He took another sip of his beer. "What about horseback riding, Jenny was talking a mile a minute, but I heard her say something about some horse name Dakota?"

"Yea, I'm working for an old family friend, riding his rogue horse, who only likes me. So he bribed me with ponies for the girls." She smiled. "I take Serena, Lissy, and Jenny riding with me when I go ride Tor."

"Is this horse dangerous?"

"He's not without risk, but I like risk. Maybe you can come with us on Saturday for a ride. I'd put you up on a real gentleman I promise."

"I'll just watch."

She laughed. "So I found something you're scared of."

"Not scared, I just have a healthy respect for those monstrosities."

"Sure." She smiled resting her head on the pillow.

"You haven't asked, yet," he said, setting his beer down.

"Asked what?"

"Why a clerk has gotten all these holes in him."

"It's none of my business what you do," she whispered.

"What has the Colonel told you?"

"That you're invaluable to him and that I shouldn't ask questions because you shouldn't answer them. I'm not actually a member of the Unit. I'm a guest, remember," she whispered.

He sighed. "I think you're more than that."

She yawned. "For now, I'm a guest." She closed her eyes.

"For now," he repeated.

***

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I am not sure if anyone is actually reading this but I figured I'd post a few more chapters, just in case. Hope you enjoy it and please review :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Unit characters.

Chapter 5

Mack woke up in the morning and realized he had his arm around Liz's sleeping form. She was pressed tightly against his body and he couldn't remember how she got there. She was fully dressed and he still had his pants on so he hadn't done anything while he was sleeping, thankfully. He knew he should move, but the feeling of her body against his felt so natural and had been foreign to him for so long. Then she started moving around and he felt his body start to react. He couldn't stay in the bed with her anymore no matter how badly he wanted to. Gently he pried himself away from her and got into the shower.

Liz opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door close. The indent in the bedspread right next to her and the sensation of someone's hand having been recently on her stomach forced her to conclude that she had spent the night in Mack's arms.

The thought brought a smile to her face and then she realized she had a meeting in an hour. "Shit," she whispered. She grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor. She had just pulled her pants on when Mack opened the bathroom door.

"Sorry," he said, quickly turning away and hitting his head on the towel rack.

Liz tried to suppress a laugh. "It's all right. Let me get you some ice." She ran to the freezer and came back with an icepack. He was pulling on a tee shirt. "Here," she said placing the ice on his head.

"Thanks." Mack saw Bob and Kim walking up to the front door with the kids. "Shit." He grabbed a sweatshirt from the open drawer and handed it to her. "Put that on quick, Bob and Kim are here."

"Oh my God, I was supposed to cook breakfast. Shit," said Liz pulling it on and running into the kitchen.

"Liz, are you up?" yelled Kim, seeing Mack in the bedroom.

Mack pretended to be talking on his cell phone. She saw Liz in the kitchen and smiled.

"Got a late start?"

"Yea, sorry. I completely forgot about breakfast."

"That's all right, we brought breakfast to you," said Bob, holding up a bag of bagels and a tray of coffee. "I needed a little R&R and a little D&D coffee," he said smiling.

"Don't we all," said Liz as Kim handed her a cup of coffee. "Mack, will you be OK with the girls?" she called to him. Then she turned to Kim. "I have a meeting in a half hour. I should be back before lunch."

"Yea, that's fine," yelled Mack.

"I thought we'd spend the day together," said Lissy to Liz.

"You knew I had this meeting, but when I get back. Maybe we can go ice skating and go for pizza. All right?"

Jenny frowned. "My ice skates are too small."

"Well, maybe if you both are good for your dad. I'll bring back a surprise. Deal?"

Kim smiled looking back as she placed the bagels on a plate. The two girls nodded.

"Liz, what about breakfast?" called Kim as Liz ran out the door. "No time. Thanks for the coffee."

Mack came out of the bedroom and kissed his girls good morning. "Where'd Liz go?"

"She had a meeting," said Bob. "Wasn't dressed for one though."

Mack gave him a look, which silenced him.

"She had on a sweatshirt, didn't she," said Kim, placing the bagels on the table.

"Yea, but she's just going to talk to Mr. Harrison," said Lissy, biting into a bagel.

"Oh, I forgot about that," said Kim.

"Who's Mr. Harrison?" asked Bob.

"He owns Tor," said Jenny.

"Liz rides Tor for Mr. Harrison," explained Kim.

"Isn't she in school too?" asked Bob.

Kim smiled. "She's working on her doctorate in psychology."

"Smart one, you got there," said Bob.

Mack went to hit him again but Bob ran off.

Kim shook her head. "Men, huh girls?"

They all nodded.

Liz helped the girls onto the ice and looked to see where Mack was. He was wincing as he laced up his skates. She sat next to him.

"Want me to do that?"

"I got it," he said.

She shrugged. "Fine."

"Thanks for getting the girls skates."

"I had my grandfather send my old ones down. I have a pair in every size. They didn't get much use, but I had them anyway."

"You don't like ice skating?" he asked finishing lacing up his skates.

"No I love it, but my grandfather rarely had time to take me. He signed me up for ice skating lessons, but after a few years. The instructor had made me into the skater she wanted and I had lost my love of the sport."

"Isn't that always the way," said Mack smiling. They walked out onto the ice. "How long has it been since you ice skated?"

"Years," she said looking out over the ice. "I can never find the time."

"Are you nervous?"

"No," she said. He held out his hand for her and she took it as he pulled her out onto the ice. "If I fall I'm not taking you down with me."

"I won't let you," he said.

"Fall or take you down?"

He smiled. "Both."

"I'll race you," she said as she got used to the feeling of the ice underneath her again.

"I'll win."

"We'll see."

They both took off skating wildly around the rink. It was close, but Liz lost. To gloat Mack skated backwards.

"Those skating lessons didn't buy you speed, huh."

"It was figure skating," she countered.

"Uh huh," he smirked skating away.

She skated past him and went into a double axel.

Mack clapped. "Is that all?"

She glared at him and skated around gaining speed and then started performing one of her old routines. When it came to the end she skated towards him from the other side of the ring and did a triple axel in the center then she held up her leg as she glided towards him. She spun sharply in front of him until she couldn't spin anymore. She used her toe pick to stop, but fell into Mack as a result.

"Whoa," he said, catching her. "Dizzy?"

She laughed as he helped her back up. "A little. It's been awhile."

Lissy and Jenny skated over. "Liz, where'd you learn to do that?" asked Jenny.

"I had lessons when I was younger." Her ankles and knees ached from the impact of the jumps. "I forgot how old I am though."

"Can you teach me?" asked Jenny.

"Which one?"

"That last jump you did."

"Oh that was luck. I barely could get those when I was younger. Its called a triple axel and it takes lots of practice."

"Jenny don't you think you have enough things going on," said Mack, noticing how Liz was favoring one ankle as she stood on the ice.

"I guess."

"How about next time I teach you a few moves," said Liz. "I'm just a little tired today." "You girls ready for pizza, my treat?" she said.

They both nodded.

"All right, let's go," she chased them off the ice. She kept her weight mainly on her left ankle. "You coming, soldier?"

Mack smiled. "Yea, but I'm buying," he said, catching up to her.

"This time you can, but next time I will."

"Ladies never pay," he said, taking off his skates while Liz helped Jenny with her skates.

"This is the twenty first century, right?" she asked him.

"Yea, but chivalry is not dead," he said.

Lissy watched her father and Liz with interest.

"For the sake of chivalry I'll let you pay." Liz untied her own skates cringing as she pulled one of them off.

"You all right?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine."

He sighed and picked Jenny up and carried her back towards the car. Lissy and Liz followed talking steadily about a boy Lissy liked. The drive to the pizza place was filled with conversation about this boy, Trevor, and Jenny telling him about the horse show she was going to be in the Friday after Thanksgiving. It took a promise that he would be there for her to finally stop talking about it. God willing he would be, but it wasn't up to him. They were seated quickly and Lissy took the initiative in starting the new conversation.

"Dad, Jenny and I we want to redo our rooms. Can we?"

Mack leaned back. "What do you mean?"

"It's just," Lissy sighed "We need a change. It's just hard to live there."

Mack sighed. "Lis, that'd be fine but you know I'm away most of the time. I don't know when I would have time to paint your room or anything."

"Liz could help and Aunt Molly," said Jenny.

"You can't just volunteer people, Jenny," said Mack. "They have their own lives."

"Liz, would you help us?" asked Lissy.

"If your dad is ok with it, I'd be happy to help you guys."

"Please dad," said Lissy

"Fine, but if I come back and the house is entirely pink," he said. The girls jumped on him, thanking him and hugging him.

By the time they got home Jenny and Lissy were asleep in the back. Liz carried Jenny in and Mack managed to carry Lissy in.

"She's getting too big for this," he joked as Liz finished tucking her in.

"They grow up fast, don't they?"

"Yea, especially since I'm gone so much. Sometimes it feels like I only see a quarter of their lives."

"Sometimes you have to make time," she said.

"I try," he said, walking out with her to the living room.

"I thought trying didn't cut it in the Unit," she said.

"Hell you're harder than Jonas," he said.

She sat down and unzippered her boot. She tried to pull it off, but it hurt and was tight so getting it off was even harder. Mack put his hand over hers and stopped her. He gently pulled the boot off and propped her foot up with a pillow on the coffee table. He came back with ice and an ace bandage.

"Gave it a good twist, huh?" he said wrapping the ice on.

"Yea, got to do everything all the way, right?" she joked.

He massaged her foot gently and she giggled after a bit. "You're ticklish," he said watching her squirm.

"No," she said laughing. He tickled her foot and she yanked it away then yelped in pain.

"Shit, sorry," he said. "That was stupid."

"Its fine, I'm extremely sensitive to tickling. I once split my forehead open on table because one of my friends was tickling me."

He smiled sitting down on the table. "Are you sure you don't mind helping them redecorate?"

"I'm willing to do whatever I can to help them. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Tiffy and I were divorced. This wasn't my house anymore. I want a fresh start as much as they do."

"Well, soldier, that's what you're going to get. Give me a budget and we'll do what we can."

He got a pad of paper and they figured out what they'd need for each room and what was feasible.

"Think you can do it?"

She looked at the dollar amount. "I can do anything," she said.

He smiled and turned on the TV. "Good."

"When are you getting redeployed?"

"Soon, probably Saturday night."

"They don't give you guys much time off do they?"

"This'll be a shorter mission most likely."

Liz nodded focusing on the CSI episode playing. She felt herself drifting to sleep, but couldn't stop herself. Mack looked over and saw Liz asleep with her head on the couch armrest.

"That can't be comfortable," he whispered. Carefully he picked her up, making sure he didn't jostle her ankle. He felt his stitches pulling, but managed to place her gently on the bed before they ripped. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead gently before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Molly watched from the kitchen window as Mack and Liz walked over with the kids. They were coming for supper after spending the afternoon at the stable. The girls looked cute in their tall boots and riding pants. All three were dressed the same way except the girls had rubber Wellies on, not leather like Liz's. Mack was smiling and laughing. Molly hadn't seen that in awhile. Maybe Colonel Ryan had finally gotten something right. Molly laughed at the idea before going to the door to greet them.

"Jonas they're here!" she yelled. She opened the door and smiled. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready."

"Thanks for having us," said Liz, taking off her coat.

"Well don't you girls look like the little equestrians," said Molly.

"Melanie is spoiling them rotten with gifts," said Liz.

Lissy smiled. "She bought me these," said Lissy, showing off her pink and white plaid boots.

"And she bought me these," said Jenny, showing her purple boots.

"She got Serena a pair too they're hot pink," said Liz.

"What'd you get?" asked Molly.

Liz sighed. "I refused my present." Molly gave her a look. "I'll tell you later."

Molly nodded.

"All right girls let's go get cleaned up," said Liz, pushing them towards the bathroom.

"Jonas'll be right back he just went to pick up some beer."

"Sounds good," said Mack sitting down.

"Mack, listen. I wanted to talk to you about Liz."

"You don't like her?" he asked.

"No, no, I love her. I just see the way you look at her and maybe you don't even know it yet, but I feel like you're falling for her." He went to stop her but she silenced him with a wave of her hand. "No listen to me, never mind that she's the closest thing the Colonel has to a daughter. She's had her heart broken, badly and recently. I don't want you to break it permanently. Take things slow out of respect for her."

"Fools rush in, Molly," he said as the front door opened.

"Hey, you finally got here," said Jonas, tossing him a beer.

"Yeah the girls wanted me to personally meet every single horse."

Jonas laughed. "Did they get you up on one?"

"Hell no. I'm not that crazy," he said.

"Well there they are," said Jonas, hugging Liz. "How are you doing? Couldn't get him to face his fear?"

"Fear, that man doesn't fear anything. He just has a healthy respect for certain things," she said, smiling.

"Aunt Molly, will you help us redecorate?" asked Jenny sitting on the couch with Molly.

"Your room?"

"The house," said Lissy.

Molly looked at Mack. "The house?"

"Yeah, the girls wanted a change. I have no objections."

"Well, I'd love to help. You tell me when I need to be there and I'll bring reinforcements." Molly smiled. "Well, let's eat."

***

Jonas sat with Mack on the airplane.

"Is everything going ok with Liz?" he asked.

"Yea, fine. She's amazing. The girls are doing better in school and they're almost back to normal. In some ways they're even better, there's been less fighting."

"I noticed that," said Jonas. "Usually at least once per dinner one girl tackles the other," he joked.

"Tell me about it. I think Tiffy's death created some camaraderie and then this horseback riding strengthened it. It's the only reason why I'm letting them do it. My common sense says buying them a motorcycle would be safer."

Jonas laughed. "I think you trust Liz enough to know that's not true."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, she won't tell me the worst horseback riding accident she's ever had."

Jonas sighed. "That's probably for the best."

"Ehhh," he raised his eyebrow "I hope so. I promised Lissy I'd be home for Thanksgiving and I promised Jenny I'd be there for her first horse show that Friday. Think I can swing it?"

"Well this is our fourth time flying out. I'd say the Colonel's owes us a Thanksgiving Day break, but you know the rules," said Bob.

Jonas nodded. "What the newbie said."

Bob glared at them.

"It'd be nice to be home for Thanksgiving," said Mack.

"I know. I think Kim would kiss the Colonel if that happened."

"Gentlemen stop dreaming and start thinking. The sooner we finish this mission the sooner we can go home."

"Right, boss," said Mack, leaning back against his seat.

"Fingers crossed?" whispered Bob to Mack.

Mack nodded.

A/N Short Chapter I know. Please review! Anything you'd all like to see happen with the characters. Thanks~ Ciara.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Unit Characters

Hey All!

This is the next chapter. The first half of this story is a lot of exposition. The second half there is an action plot. I just finished reviewing the whole story and so I'll continue to put up what I have. I hope that you're enjoying it and thank you for the review! Actually, Grey and Williams become more involved in the second part.

~Ciara~

Chapter 7

Liz sighed as she hung the final frame up in the living room. Over the fireplace mantel was a painted landscape. The mantel itself was adorned with pictures of the Unit and pictures of the kids. Liz had found a picture of the family with Tiffy and had placed it up there as well. She had had some of her furniture from her old apartment sent down. So she had replaced the old couch with her brown leather sleeper sofa. The room was now almost a deep blue with beautiful white curtains that fell to the floor compliment by white wainscoting. Lissy had painted her room yellow and they had bought her a new bedspread and curtains. Jenny decided she wanted a light blue room with purple accents. They had new pictures all framed. Liz had been timid about doing the master bedroom over. It was her room, but it had been _their _room. She had left it for last. When Molly had come over a couple days ago, Liz had expressed her fears.

"You're here, _now_. You do what you want to do. Mack said it was yours, and he doesn't say what he doesn't mean."

Liz had decided on light bluish green and with her curtains and bedspread. The outcome was stunning. The woodwork was painted white and the curtains were layers of sheer lace and silk giving the room a very peaceful feeling. She had hung up pictures of the girls on their horses and one of the three of them on a trail ride. The door bell interrupted her thoughts and she ran to get the door.

"Come in," she said to Molly and Kim. "I want to know what you think. Take a look around."

After they had finished, Liz put a pot of coffee and three mugs on the table. "What do you think? Do you think Mack'll like it? I ransacked the photo albums and I had pictures from when he came home."

"It's a different house. It's beautiful," said Molly.

Kim sighed. "I need to decorate."

"You're next, just guilt Bob into it," said Liz.

"He's going to love this," said Molly, running her hand along the leather couch.

"It seemed to fit the décor," said Liz.

"Did you do all of this?" asked Kim motioning to the wainscoting.

"I have a friend who owed me a favor," said Liz. She sighed. "I wanted to do something nice for them. They've been through so much."

"Did you stick to budget?" asked Molly.

"I did, due a lot to favors."

"This house is gorgeous. I'm so jealous," said Kim.

The doorbell rang. "Molly can you make sure the gravy isn't burning," said Liz.

"Sure."

Liz opened the door and smiled. She hugged the Colonel fiercely. "Uncle Tom you made it."

"I told you I would be here and besides I never could refuse you anything." He smiled. "Brought you some refreshments. I'm not too good at cooking," he said showing two brown bags on the ground.

"Well bring one in and leave the other outside so it can stay cold."

"Colonel," said Kim, surprised to see him. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm here on a personal level." He smiled at the bewildered look on Kim's face. "Liz forced me to come."

Kim laughed. "Well, I'm glad someone can twist your arm."

Molly came out of the kitchen. "Liz, I'm going to go pick the girls up from Mary's-," she stopped when she saw the Colonel "Colonel?"

"He's here for dinner. I thought I told you," said Liz.

"You did, I think. I just forgot. Great to see you, sir," said Molly, walking out the front door. "I'll be right back," she yelled.

"So, Uncle Tom what do you think?" asked Liz.

He smiled. "As usual, Liz you've outdone yourself. I don't know if Mack's going to recognize his own house."

"Do you think he'll like it? It'll break the girls' heart if he doesn't."

"Relax, he'll love it," said the Colonel with one of the few genuine smiles Kim had ever seen. "If he doesn't I'll break his knee caps."

"Didn't I teach you to play nice?" asked Liz, taking out a pie from the oven.

The baby monitor went off. "Oh that's Jane. Is she in Lissy's room?" asked Kim.

"Yea," said Liz, lighting the candles on the table.

"Where'd you find this table? It'll actually fit everyone," said the Colonel laughing. "What's it seat twenty?"

"Thirteen, plenty of room for everyone," said Liz, placing two pitchers of water down.

"Who you expecting?"

"Everyone," she said.

"We were hoping you were bringing some extra persons with you," said Kim.

"I do what I can."

Liz smiled. "I know," she kissed his cheek "I know you would have if you could."

Soon the house was bustling as the girls came in and then Williams and Grey who had gotten back from the mission only a couple hours ago.

"They're going to try to make it, but they just aren't sure," said Charles.

"Getting a flight is like getting federal funding," said Hector.

"Near to impossible," said Molly understanding.

Kim settled the last dish on the table. "Well let's eat." She looked out the window. "It sure is miserable out. Look at that rain."

Liz sighed, bringing over a bottle of wine. "That's for sure." She could have swore she heard a car door shut when she had been in the kitchen, but shook it off as her imagination when no one came in. Then she heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it," said the Colonel. He walked back. "Look what I found outside like the bunch of drowned rats that they are," he said as Jonas, Mack, and Bob walked in.

Kim and Molly threw themselves into their husbands' arms. The girls raced over to their fathers hugging him.

Colonel Ryan walked over to Liz. "Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead. "You got your wish for those girls."

"Thank you."

"How the hell did you manage to get a plane?" asked Charles.

"Um, I don't know. Someone must have made a call," said Bob, looking at the Colonel.

"Don't look at me. I'm just a Colonel."

"You boys go get dried up," said Molly shooing them away.

"Colonel Ryan," said Kim. She ran to him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Well that just might have made it worth it," he said.

"Do it again for Christmas, and you'll get a repeat performance," said Kim with a smile.

Dinner was so loud with laughter and voices that the Colonel was afraid he'd get a call from the MPs. Everyone stayed and helped clean up but before too long the house was empty again with only two sleeping girls in their new bedrooms and two adults putting away dishes.

"So what do you think?" asked Liz.

"What?" asked Mack.

"About the house?"

"I-," he looked around "Shit," he said, taking in the new décor. "I don't know how I could have missed that."

"You were tired."

"The girls, I didn't even tell them that I liked their rooms," he said. "I am tired and a bit drunk." He leaned against the counter, staring at her.

"I know," she whispered, sitting on the counter.

"Tiffy used to sit on the counter with her leg up like that."

"I'm not your wife," said Liz, jumping down from the counter. She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"No, you're not," he said. "And neither was she."

Liz turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"We had been separated for months before she died. Tiffy's been out of the picture for awhile."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"When I was on that mission, all I could think about was you and what you do to me."

"Oh and what do I do to you?" she asked, her lip trembling with fear of rejection.

"Baby, you turn me on."

"Show me," she whispered, taking a step towards him.

He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her against his body. He kissed her fiercely, running his hands up her body. His kisses ran up her neck and down her arms.

"Not here," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. He closed the door and pushed her up against it. He pulled down her jeans and then she pulled his off also. He yanked her shirt off working her upper body. She kissed him deeply and prepared herself for more when she heard Jenny in the hallway followed by Jenny calling for her.

"I have to-," said Liz, still breathing heavily.

"I know," he said, leaning his head against the door. "I know."

Liz grabbed her bathrobe and put it on quickly. "Jenny," she said kneeling next to the crying girl. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Daddy doesn't love me."

"What? Why would you think that?" questioned Liz, holding Jenny in her arms.

"Because he's never home and he didn't even notice my room. He didn't even care."

"Oh Jenny, you know how we are when we go out all day trail riding? You know how tired we are because we've been up since five in the morning and been traveling all day. By nighttime we're exhausted and the next morning I let you sleep in." Jenny nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Imagine having to do that for two weeks. How tired would you be? Do you think that you could come home and eat dinner or would you just want to go to sleep?"

"I'd probably fall asleep in my food!" sniffled Jenny.

"Mmmm… but your daddy, see, he loves you and Lissy so much that even though all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Came and sat through that big Thanksgiving meal and watched Miracle on 34th Street with you and put you to bed before he even thought about how tired he was. He always puts you and Lissy first."

"No. He goes on missions and he always leaves us even on our birthdays," said Lissy, walking out of her room.

Jenny nodded. "He's missed my birthday three times."

"Hmmm… I can see how you might think that he doesn't love you or that he doesn't put you first." The girls nodded. "But you're wrong. See even when he misses your birthdays he's putting you first because the mission he's on is making sure that _you both_ are safe and protected. He makes sure that the bad men in the world never can hurt you."

"Really?" asked Jenny.

Liz nodded. "Of course. Do you think your daddy would do what he does if he didn't think it was good for you both?"

Lissy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because loving someone means doing what is good for them, no matter what."

"I guess."

"Don't you think there are a million jobs out there that would pay better and be easier for your dad than working for the military?" Lissy nodded. "Why doesn't he do it? Because he knows this is what is best for his family."

"So he loves us?" asked Jenny.

"Doesn't he tell you all the time?"

"I guess," said Jenny.

"He doesn't?"

"When he sees us he tells us," said Lissy.

"Well he might just have to work on that," said Liz looking up to see Mack watching through the door. "But girls let me tell you a little secret that you'll soon realize. Men, suck at telling you what they mean especially when it comes to emotions."

"So he loves us?" repeated Jenny.

"More than you'll ever know," said Liz. "Now off to bed, you two."

Jenny hurried off into her room, but Lissy lingered a moment. "Thanks, Liz." She hugged Liz tightly before pulling away and walking back into her bedroom. Liz sighed, standing back up and walking into the bedroom. Mack was sitting on the bed his head in his hands. Liz sat down next to him and he held her tightly as they lay together on the bed.

"Go tell them," she whispered.

"They'll know I was here."

"No they won't. They'll just think I betrayed them. Do it."

He sighed, standing up. "Don't leave."

"I'll be here," she said, leaning back.

He smirked. "Good." He walked into Lissy's bedroom first. He stroked her hair gently. He kissed her head. "I love you, Lissy." He walked into Jenny's room and saw her stuffed bear had fallen on the floor. He picked it up and put it under her arm before kissing her on the head. "I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too," she whispered.

He sat with her for awhile just stroking her hair gently before he finally went back to his bedroom. He let out a soft laugh when he saw Liz asleep on the bed. She was in nothing but her black lace bikini panties and matching bra. He crawled into bed next to her and trailed his finger down her arm, but she was still fast asleep. He sighed, lying next to her and put his arms around her. She moved closer to him.

"You awake," he whispered.

"Mmmm," she murmured. "Stay."

He kissed her neck and then fell asleep with the coconut smell of her hair wafting into his semiconscious mind, lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

A/N Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Unit characters

Chapter 8

Liz woke up and sighed content to feel Mack's arms around her and the sunlight streaming on her face.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, shooting upright. "Mack wake up, its Friday."

"Yea, baby, it's Friday and I don't have to work."

"No, no, it's Friday. The show its today!" She looked at the clock. "Oh my God, I need to braid their hair and drive to the stable." She jumped out of bed.

"Lissy, Jenny, up, up!" she screamed. "We're late."

Liz threw on her navy blue velour set, throwing her hair in the ponytail. Mack was lying in bed watching her amused.

"Why are you smirking like that?" she asked.

"Because you're cute when you're all flustered."

"This is so serious. I forgot the alarm clock. I never forget the alarm clock!" she exclaimed, pulling on her rubber boots. "Girls are you up?" She ran knocking on their doors.

"It's only seven," groaned Lissy.

"I'm up!" exclaimed Jenny, coming out of the bathroom her hair sopping wet.

"Perfect, one braid or two?" she asked, grabbing the blue and silver ribbon off the table.

"Two, I want more ribbons," said Jenny, smiling.

"Great and Jay promised to braid Dakota's mane with the same ribbons."

"Where's daddy?" she asked.

"Taking a shower, he'll be right out." She looked at the clock. "Lissy come on!" Lissy came out of the room and ran into the bathroom. "Five minutes," yelled Liz.

"You look pretty," said Jenny.

Liz smiled. "I do?" she questioned. "I have no makeup on and my hair is a mess, but thank you, sweetie."

"Morning, princess," said Mack, kissing the top of Jenny's head.

"Daddy, don't you think Liz looks pretty today?" asked Jenny.

"I think Liz always looks pretty, don't you?" he asked Jenny.

"Jenny, that is what they call a diplomatic answer," explained Liz.

"Aunt Liz!" screamed Serena, running into the kitchen. "Mommy doesn't have ribbons!"

"Don't worry, we have extras." Liz hurried up and finished Jenny's hair. "All right, go get changed. Next." Serena sat down. "Two braids or one?"

"Two!" she exclaimed.

"All right."

"I just couldn't find 'em," said Kim, shaking her head. "I think somebody might have put them somewhere when they were playing with them."

Serena shrugged. "I don't know where I put them."

"It's all right. This won't take six minutes."

"Do you girls want PB&J?" asked Kim grabbing the bread from the drawer. "Bob's loading up the van," said Kim to Mack. "He's got coffee."

"I'll be outside," said Mack.

Liz smiled working through each girl's hair and then grabbing the camera as Kim corralled the girls out to the cars. Liz followed thankful that Mack was driving because it would give her time to reorganize.

"Wait do you and Bob drive fast?" asked Liz before she got into the passenger side.

Mack stopped and looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Because we need to make a twenty minute trip in ten and I've never seen either of you drive."

"Trust me," he said, ducking down into the car.

Liz fastened her seat belt as Mack used his cell phone to talk to Bob. They had pulled out of the base when Liz began to worry, but Mack gave her a smile.

"Bob, Liz is worried we don't drive fast enough. Should we demonstrate?" He could hear Kim in the background telling him that he'd better not, but Bob gave him the word. "One, two, three."

Liz grabbed the door and clenched as the car lurched forwards and Mack passed several cars with Bob tight on his tail. She could see Lissy sleeping against the window and Jenny was lying on Lissy's lap. She looked at the speedometer, 85 mph, so they were going as fast as she thought they were. Yet, the girls were barely disturbed by it besides the initial acceleration she had to say his driving was pretty smooth. The fact that they were going around corners so fast was scaring her to death. Mack took her hand and held it gently.

"Trust me."

"I'm trying," she said holding onto his hand tighter.

"Close your eyes, get some sleep."

"No that's all right. I'd rather face death with my eyes open, thanks," she teased, suppressing a scream as a squirrel ran out into the middle of the road. The squirrel was barely across before they made it across. "You'll have to slow down in a minute."

Mack nodded slowing the car down as the white fence line came into view. He felt Liz's hand loosen but not let go of him and he watched as her breathing became steadier.

"You all right?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Good because it looks like the show's not going to wait," he said hearing the announcers.

"Oh God, I hope Jay got them ready." She looked into the back. "Lissy, Jenny let's go." She jumped out of the car and got Serena, waiting only for Lissy and Jenny to catch up.

Kim walked over pushing Teddy and Jane in the stroller. "Get left behind?"

"It appears so."

"We're here," said Molly hurrying over with four bouquets in her hands.

Jonas was trudging behind with two trays of coffee. "We saw a silver van and a black sedan pass us," he said, handing Mack and Bob a coffee.

"Really? You must have been going too slowly," said Mack.

"You boys go get us some seats," said Kim, handing the stroller to Bob. "We're going to go check on the girls."

"We'll meet you up there," said Molly, walking off with Kim.

"All right, boys, let's go find the best seats," said Jonas.

They walked off eyeing the landscape for the best spot.

Liz fastened up the last brass button on her show coat and pinned the end of her braid up.

"Liz," said Kim, walking in. "I can't find Lissy's helmet." She stopped and smiled. "You decided to do it?"

"I can never say no for some reason," she said smiling. She smoothed out the dark blue wool of her coat. "Lissy's helmet." She opened up her tack box. "Where is she?"

"Over at the ring with Jay and the other two darlings."

"I meant to give this to her before."

"She'll love it," said Kim, touching the velvet helmet.

"Hopefully." They walked towards the ring and Liz fastened her helmet on and saw the girls on the back of their mounts. She handed Lissy the helmet.

"Good luck, Lissy."

"Are you going in, now?" asked Lissy.

She looked at Jay who was standing next to a beautiful gray Lipizzaner mare name Diamante who Liz had been training on the side.

"Looks like it."

"Good luck," she said.

"Oh this is the easy part. Good luck girls," said Liz, mounting Diamante.

Kim and Molly hurried back to the stands to watch the show. The music started and Liz cantered in.

"What's she doing?" asked Mack as Liz stopped in the center of the ring and did some kind of salute.

"Liz called it dressage. She's going to do some kind of dance," said Kim.

"Dance?" asked Mack. "On a horse?"

"Not her, the horse," said Molly. "Now shhh."

"I gotta see this," said Bob, leaning back.

As Liz moved the horse to the beat of the patriotic music. He watched as her horse vaulted into the air and then she stopped him and made him rear.

"Holy shit," said Mack, as Lily hung onto the upright horse with nothing but her calves holding her on. "Whoa, shit," he said watching as the mare started to look like she was going over backwards. He stood up and breathed out as Liz settled the horse back down. He ran down the steps and towards the gate, hearing the crowd roar in his ears. Liz was beaming a smile down at him.

"My girls aren't going to do that, right?"

"Why you worried?"

"A little," he said, reaching up to help her down.

"Thanks, and no, just watch."

He stood along the fence with her watching the girls enter the ring for their classes.

"This is better," he said, smiling watching Jenny and Serena ride around at a slow trot.

"I thought you'd like equitation better. You know dressage was a French military training practice. A lot of the moves we train the horses to do were used in battle."

"Really," he said, watching Jenny stop in the center of the ring to await the judge's decision. "Seems too dangerous to me. I prefer a gun."

"Each has its place in history," she said. "I still can't get you up on a horse?"

"You learn how to hit a target, I'll get on a horse."

"First place goes to Jennifer Gerhardt and her horse Dakota Sunrise, second goes to Serena Brown and her horse Ebony Delight," started the announcer.

Liz screamed, "Go Jenny, Go Serena!" The two came out smiling ear to ear.

"I got first," said Jenny, jumping off the horse and into Liz's arms.

"Of course you did and Serena you got second. I bet next time you'll get first. We just have to work on keeping those heels down and hands steady, all right sweetheart."

Liz handed Jenny to Mack and then took Serena in her arms. "How'd you like to ride, Liam?" she asked brushing Serena's bangs away from her face. She gently wiped away the tears. Serena nodded. "All right now let's watch Lissy."

"Jumping?" he asked, watching the jump standards Liz had described to him being moved in.

"They'll be barely a foot off the ground, relax. Liam's a champ anyway. I ride him over stuff bigger than this all the time." She smiled at him. "I'd never let her do anything I didn't think was safe. Just watch and be proud."

Molly and Kim hustled over to them handing each girl flowers. "Congratulations, sweetie," said Kim, hugging Serena.

"Come on, you two, let's go watch this show from the stand. Uncle Jonas got us the best seats," said Molly.

"I want to be down here, just till Lissy finishes," said Liz.

"We'll be right there," said Mack, watching Lissy get ready to start jumping.

Liz took his hand. "Trust me."

"I'm just protective."

"That horse is too," she said.

He put his arm around her waist. "Stay close."

She let him wrap his arm around her waist. "All right."

She watched Lissy sail over jump after jump and each time Mack's arm tightened around her.

"That's a clear round for Alyssa Gerhardt," called the announcer.

"That's my girl," he said, beaming.

"Did you see!" asked Lissy trotting out of the ring.

"You did it!" exclaimed Liz, taking the head of the horse.

"Liz, Liz!" yelled Jay.

Liz looked over at the practice arena and saw Maria, one of the more advanced students, down on the ground. She ran over and watched Jay helping Maria towards the bench.

"She got thrown warming up Adam someone threw a bag into the ring. It's his first show and the people looking to buy him are in the stands."

"I have to sell him before I leave," said Maria. She sighed. "Liz, please."

"Maria, I haven't ridden in a jumping show in years. I have no experience with him."

"I don't care if he places. I just want him to get experience. Pretend its practice, please."

Liz sighed. "Give me your helmet." Liz pulled on the velvet helmet and looked for Adam. "If I end up in last place, don't say I didn't warn you." Jay hoisted her up on the horse. Liz worked him up and made sure he was quiet again. "I'm not promising anything."

"Quit your whining and get in there," said Jay.

Liz glared at him as he walked Adam over to the gate. Mack and Lissy were still there.

"What happened?" asked Mack.

"This guy threw his nice amiable rider off him because of a stupid plastic bag," said Liz, stroking the chestnut gelding's neck. "He's got a bit of a wild side in him, but I like that. Don't I boy."

"Your class is next. They've been going really quick," said Lissy.

"This part of the show is all about speed and accuracy."

"Can I do this someday?" asked Lissy, watching in amazement as the horse and rider's sailed over huge five foot jumps.

"I don't want you to, its really dangerous. I don't even want to do this. I left this part of my life awhile ago. I'm doing this for a friend and because I'm a wimp when it comes to saying no."

"You're up," said Jay, holding the gate open for her.

"You don't have to do this," said Mack.

"I've been running from this fear for awhile. Everyone has their day to face their fears." She kicked Adam into a canter and made a circle in front of the judges as a salute.

"I'm going to go sit with Aunt Kim," said Lissy, wanting to get a better view.

"OK," said Mack keeping his eyes on Liz.

He stood on the fence rail and watched as the gelding kicked out a bit. Liz soon got him back under control. A tall man with dark brown hair and matching eyes climbed up next to him. He thought Liz had called the guy Jay.

"Jay, how dangerous is that horse?" asked Mack.

Jay smirked. "Where there's danger, there's Liz." He turned back to the ring. "Just watch it'll be over in less than a minute."

"Longest fucking minute of my life," said Mack. The horse was wild and he watched with trepidation as Liz took five foot jump after jump. It was like watching her try to jump a tractor trailer and he had to watch. The horse threw out a buck at the last jump, but Liz forced him over and galloped him out of the back of the ring. He could hear Jay screaming and wooting. "Where'd she go?"

Jay looked at him, "She won't be back for a bit. She's got to run that horse till he decides walking is easier." He went to turn his attention back to the next rider when he caught a figure out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Who?" asked Mack looking back.

"Don't worry about it." Jay hopped off the fence and hurried into the crowd.

"Daddy, did you see!" asked Jenny, running towards him with Jonas and Lissy not far behind. Mack got down and lifted her up. "Wasn't that so cool?"

"It was pretty- cool."

"I want to do that," said Lissy, watching the next rider surmount the course.

"You heard Liz, not for a long time if ever," said Mack, wishing that she'd lose the aspiration.

"I like dressage better," said Jenny.

"That's because-," said Lissy, but one look from Mack and she stopped.

"So I think that dinner is in order," said Jonas.

"We just need to wait for Liz," said Mack.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

Liz stared at the man walking towards her. "Matt," she whispered. He had followed her. She patted Adam's neck, "Why, boy?" The horse let out a puff. His blonde hair was styled and he had on a well fitted black suit.

"Always had a thing for the bad boys didn't you," said Matt.

"Why are you here?" she asked, undoing the snap on her helmet.

"I want you to come home. The room is still booked at The Grand. The invitations went out."

"I called the wedding off, what part of me giving that ring back didn't you understand?"

"I don't take no as an answer."

"Matt, I can't love you anymore. I like it here," she said, walking back towards the stables.

"If you want a stable I'll buy one."

"You can't buy me, Matt."

"Can't I?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I've had money and I've had all of it. I don't want it!" She quickened her pace.

"I know about you and your Master Sergeant," he called.

Liz slowed, waiting for him to catch up. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, and I think you know what I can do to him," he said.

"Matt, leave me alone."

"End it, Liz, or I will." He grabbed her head and kissed her. "You'll change your mind and you will be mine." He smirked walking away.

***

Liz saw Jay running towards her.

"He found you," he said, panting. "Are you all right?"

"He wants me back and I just don't know if I can do it anymore." She swiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I don't know how much longer I can be strong and miserable."

Jay put an arm around her. "I know."

***

Liz walked back towards the cars. Kim had just about finished packing up the van. Mack was just walking out of the stable aisle. He hurried towards her.

"Where have you been?" he asked, cornering her behind the sedan. "I've been looking all over for you!" He raised his hand to gesture the distance, but watched as Liz cowered away from him.

"Please," she whispered.

"Hey, hey," he said, cupping her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I just need to go home."

Molly came around the corner. "Everything all right?"

"Molly can you drive me home? I have a headache, but I don't want to ruin this for the girls."

"Of course, sweetie," said Molly putting her arm around Liz. "Jonas, keys."

He didn't ask just tossed her the keys, Molly catching them adeptly. Mack watched confused as Molly sped away.

"Where'd Liz go?" asked Jenny. Serena and Lissy were trying to catch up to her.

"She didn't feel very well and she couldn't find you three. Where were you?"

"We were just playing with the new horse Melanie bought," said Lissy.

He hadn't meant to snap. "I'm sorry. Why don't we go get dinner? We'll bring something for Aunt Molly and Liz home."

The girls nodded, completely oblivious to anything being out of the ordinary. Mack stared at the settling dust from where Molly had driven off.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Unit characters.

From here on in, I will say that there may be adult content. No more graphic than in the show for both sexual and violent content.

Chapter 9

Jenny and Lissy ran into the house yelled for Liz. They had picked up Liz's trophy and ribbon for the class.

"Shh," said Molly, grabbing the girls before they could storm into Liz's room. "Liz is trying to sleep. Why don't you two take a shower and then I'll see how she's feeling." The girls ran off to the bathroom.

Mack settled the take home bag on the counter. "I thought you'd be home. There's food, if you want some," he said, trying not to show his acute concern about Liz.

"Thanks," she said, sitting down.

"What's going on?"

"You need to leave her alone," she said, opening up the takeout box.

"Excuse me?"

"He's back, her ex-fiancé." Molly sighed. "She's scared to death about what he's going to do to you."

"I can take care of myself," he said, walking towards the bedroom.

"Mack," said Molly standing up. "She won't tell me who he is, but she's truly scared, don't push."

He sighed, walking into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Liz's hair. He could see the tear spots on the pillow.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"I want to be here. I'm not scared."

"You should be. He's bigger than the Colonel. He could destroy you without ever flinching."

"I think you underestimate me."

She smiled. "I don't want to ruin your life. You love this and you'd hate me if it all disappeared."

"Come on," he stood up "I want to take you somewhere."

"Mack, I look like shit."

"No one's going to see you. Come on," he helped her out of bed and threw his sweatshirt at her. She pulled on some jeans and followed him out.

"Molly, can you stay with the girls for a bit?" asked Mack.

"Of course."

Liz stepped into the car and rested her head against the back seat as Mack drove. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, pulling into the shooting range. He opened the door for her and walked with her to the front box. He got some firearms from the clerk who was almost ready to leave for the night. Mack promised to lock up for him and despite the clerk's hesitancy he left.

"A gun?" she asked.

"Correct, Sherlock," he teased.

"I know you can shoot straight, Mack. No need to prove it to me."

"See those red dots in the middle of that targets' heads."

Liz nodded looking at the obscure dot. "Yea."

"Stand behind me and set that stopwatch for thirty seconds. On your say."

Liz sighed and set the stop watch. "Go." Mack swept down the line shooting at each target. He hit the button to have the targets move forward. The watch hadn't even gone off yet. "You got them all," she said. "In the dark."

"I can protect you against whoever it is that you are scared of."

"He doesn't use bullets; that's way too clean for him."

"What's he use, bombs?"

Liz laughed. "Still too painless. Persuasion and favors. He ruins lives for a living." She sighed. "For now, can we just be friends? I'll take care of him somehow."

"All right."

"Now, why don't you give a lady a shot at this?"

Mack smirked, "All right." He set the targets back and then stepped behind her positioning the gun in her hand.

"Now just focus on the target," he whispered, huskily into her ear.

She shot the gun and got a clear chest shot. "I always focus on the target."

Mack laughed. "The Colonel taught you?"

"What I can't be a natural?" she asked, smiling. "I used to go target shooting with my grandfather when I was younger. Another one of those things I haven't had time for in awhile."

Mack studied her as she took the next three shots. "Well you've got the body shot down, what about a head shot?"

"In the dark?" she asked. "I'm not that good."

"Well you just pull the trigger and I'll aim," he said, stepping up behind her again. She sighed, relaxing into his body. His hands were over hers and she watched the angle at which the gun was at. "Now."

She pulled the trigger and let reverberation push her closer into Mack.

"Perfect, shot," he said kissing her behind the ear.

"I don't want to say good bye," she whispered, relaxing against his chest.

"Then don't."

"I can't be selfish." He turned her around.

"You've been anything but selfish."

"It sounds dramatic but if I refuse him he'll destroy you. I don't care about myself, but I do care about you." She wet her lips which were drying from the harsh wind. "Mack, I don't know exactly what you and the team do, but I do know that you are extremely important to its success."

"He can't touch you here."

She laughed. "For him there are no walls and there are no boundaries. I could run to South Africa and he would find me." She started crying. "He would find me, Mack." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm not usually like this all weak and weepy, you know really girly."

"Please don't tell me I make you weak and weepy," he whispered with a small insecure laugh. The woman before him was beautiful, smart, and kind. There was nothing in him that understood why she would love him or want him, but when she smiled at him it made him feel like he might have finally done something right. And if she answered yes to his question, he wasn't sure what he would do. He'd hate himself and he was tired of hating himself.

She shook her head. "No," she looked at the ground and then brought her eyes to his "for some reason with you I feel strong enough to cry." She walked away towards the fence. "Ever since I was little, I was taught not to cry."

Mack followed her towards the fence. "Why?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "When my mother died, I cried and I cried. Finally, my Uncle's wife yelled at me and then slapped me across the cheek." Liz touched her cheek in remembrance. "She told me that big girls don't cry and if I didn't shut up she would hit me again." Liz laughed off the memory. "And I never cried again. It wasn't that I feared being hit, but rather I hated disappointing someone."

Mack leaned against the fence. "How old were you?"

"I was six," she said, staring off at the woods.

"And if you haven't cried since?"

"A tear once in awhile, but except for tonight, never." She started crying again, "I hate him."

"Who is this guy?" he asked her, holding her against his chest. "I promise our team can diffuse anyone. No matter how powerful they are."

She looked up at him. "A distracted soldier is a dead soldier. Isn't that the wives' motto?"

"Well I wouldn't be distracted if I took care of it." He had his hands on her waist.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry about it. This isn't a man that a man can fight off. It takes a female touch," she whispered into his ear.

"Well I don't know if I want to share," he said, he went to kiss her but she pulled away.

"That's too bad because for your safety, you're going to have to wait."

"I like danger," he said walking towards her.

"You get enough of that on the field," she said, running away from him, laughing.

He chased after her and finally caught up to her when she was at the edge of the fence. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her deeply as he put her on a table near by.

"Not here," she whispered.

"Not here, not there, so where?" he whispered kissing her harder.

"Well not here, you could get court-martialed," she whispered back, leaning into his kisses.

"I think it'd be worth it," he said, unclasping her bra.

Pulling away was become more and more difficult. Her heart pounded as her brain tried to reason away out of her feelings. A beam of light coming towards them caught her eyes. "Flashlight," she whispered, quickly redoing her bra.

Mack stood straight up and looked ahead.

"Damn, it's the Colonel."

"Uncle Tom," yelled Liz, waving at him.

"Liz?" he called, walking towards them. "What are you two doing out here."

"Mack was trying to teach me how to shoot straight. He doesn't think you did a very good job," said Liz with a devilish smile.

The Colonel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I thought I did a pretty damn good job and so did your grandfather. Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow morning in my office."

"Sir," said Mack, standing at attention ready to explain.

"Relax, Sergeant, my girl's just pulling your leg." Mack glared at Liz. "I was actually just going out to my car when I heard shooting and I wanted to see what it was."

"You're working late. Assignment?" asked Liz, handing her gun to Mack. The Colonel nodded as Liz's cell phone went off. "I'll be right back," she said, walking away.

"I actually was on my way over to your house. You've been invited," he said handing the invitation to Mack.

Mack opened the white embossed invitation and looked confused. "The Pentagon Christmas Gala? Since when did we get invited formally to this-."

The Colonel cleared his throat. "Liz's grandfather requested that the Alpha Unit be invited this year for their outstanding services."

"Colonel I'd rather eat bullets than eat one hors d'oeuvre at this thing."

Liz walked over and saw the invitation. "They arrived! What do you think?" She gave him a stern look, "And don't say a waste of paper."

"I don't usually go to this stuff, none of the guys do."

"Well, you'll have to make an exception. Uncle Tom, are you going to be my date?"

"I wish but your grandfather has me escorting the recent widow of Rear Admiral Bernard. Maybe Mack can take you."

"Will you be my date?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'm not going," he said.

She hit him on the arm. "Uncle Tom, can you have him court-martialed for that?"

"Refusing the most beautiful woman on base, I'm sure there's a rule somewhere he broke."

Mack sighed. "If I have to go, I want to take you."

"That'll do."

The Colonel watched the two intently and sighed. "Mack, the team's meeting in thirty minutes. You might want to go home and get ready."

"All right."

"We still on for lunch tomorrow?" asked Liz.

"At 1200?" Tom asked as he walked away.

"At Not Your Average Joe's."

"I'll be there. Good night."

"Thirty minutes, that's plenty of time," she said, stepping closer to him.

"I thought not here?"

"That's before I knew you were leaving in thirty minutes."

"The Private did leave the distribution booth empty," he said smirking.

"I like the way you think," she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the cramped area. He sat down in the office chair and pulled her onto his lap. She kissed him, until he wasn't sure he could take it anymore.

"You're too good at that," he said, as she tugged her sweatshirt off. She had all ready pulled her jeans off. He cupped her butt as she slid down onto his lap.

"Let me tell you a secret," she whispered into his ear as she kissed his neck. "I've never done this before."

He grabbed her head and kissed her. "That's a lie." His cell phone went off and unfortunately it was set on loud and vibrate. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, taking it out of his pocket. "Gerhardt," he said.

"Meeting in ten minutes."

"All right, I'll be right there." He shut his phone and kept his hands on Liz's waist. "Can you wait till I get back?"

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, forcing her way into his mouth and then tugged on his lip as she ended the kiss. She stood up and pulled on her clothes. "The question, Sergeant Major, is can you?" She sauntered out the room with a smile on her lips. "I'll see you soon if not at the Christmas party."

Mack sat in the chair for a few moments, his body unwilling to move. "Well, hell if that isn't a distraction."

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Unit characters

Chapter 10

Liz knocked on Kim's door. Molly was waiting in the car.

"Kim," she called "You ready?" Teddy came running towards her screaming his head off. Kim followed with a sleeping Jane in her arms. Liz picked up Teddy. "Hello, my little banshee."

"I need time out of here."

"Well lucky for you, the Colonel volunteered to baby-sit. He's supposed to be here, in less than one minute," said Liz, looking at the clock.

"The Colonel?" asked Kim as the doorbell rang

"Yea, he owes me."

"But still no word on if they'll be home for the party?"

Liz shook her head as she opened the door. "Look Teddy, who's that?"

"Uncle Thom," he said, holding out his arms.

The Colonel lifted Teddy up into the air. "All right, son, let's go watch some football while these ladies get beautified."

Kim put Jane back in her rocker. "We won't be long, probably just two hours at the most."

"We'll be back before its time to go. Lissy and the girls'll be home soon to help you. Thank you," said Liz, dragging Kim out the door.

"You've got him wrapped around your finger don't you," said Kim, shaking her head.

"To an extent, but only because I don't ask him things I know he shouldn't or can't do. Like bring them home or tell me what they're doing. I don't ask questions or favors as far as his men. The only time was Thanksgiving and even then I didn't ask."

"I just meant it's nice to see a human side of the Colonel."

Liz smiled. "It is."

The trio walked into the hairdressers and talked while they got their nails and hair done.

"I haven't gotten this kind of treatment since senior prom," said Kim.

"I've never gotten this much pampering. It feels good," said Molly.

"We should do this more often," said Liz as the stylist finished her hair.

"On a staff sergeants pay grade, this is a twice a year thing," said Kim, smiling.

"Well, then maybe we can give each other manicures, like a girl's night," said Liz. "Maybe every Wednesday night? Movie, wine, nail polish it could be nice."

Molly smiled. "After the kids go to sleep?"

Kim laughed. "I'm in. A little pampering would be nice."

"Are you going to get into your dresses here?" asked the hairdresser.

"I'm going to wait," said Liz, paying her bill.

"Yea, I think we'll wait," said Kim.

"Well they were delivered here just like you requested, Liz." Monica, the hairdresser, handed her three garment bags. "My mother hopes they'll be all right."

"I'm sure they will. Tell her thank you."

"What's this?" asked Molly as Liz handed her a garment bag.

"Well I know you two decided that you weren't going to buy a dress, but Monica's mom made me a deal I couldn't refuse when I got my dress done. So Merry Christmas."

"This is too much," said Molly looking at her dress.

"You've both been so much help with the girls I just wanted to repay you," she said.

"Oh Lord," said Kim, touching the shimmering green silk of her dress. "Liz, this must have been outrageous. We couldn't possibly accept them."

"Please, just say thank you. You've treated me like family, and I wanted to do something nice."

Molly looked at the deep v-neck long sleeve black velvet gown. "Thank you," she hugged Liz "If Jonas doesn't get home tonight, he's going to be sorry he missed me in this."

"They'll be home, I know it," said Kim. "Well, let's get home maybe they're all ready waiting."

They spent the remainder talking about the annual Unit Christmas party which was on Christmas Eve.

"So you guys don't go and see all your family members on Christmas Eve?"

"No, our parents usually come down for Christmas Day and my sister she's not too far from here," said Kim.

"Our family is here," said Molly. She smiled. "Are you going home for Christmas?"

"No, my grandfather is coming to me. Uncle Tom and he are my only real relatives left. My sister and my brother both live in Europe and we're not really close anymore. Its usually just grandpa and me."

"Is your grandfather coming tonight?" asked Molly.

"He's going to try, but he was called to a summit of some sort. He couldn't really tell me."

"Wait who is your grandfather?" asked Kim.

"Admiral David Woods," said Liz. "He's supposed to be semi-retired, but he still acts as an adviser."

"Your grandfather is Admiral David Woods?" asked Molly.

Kim looked at the two. "Who's that?"

"He's a Navy Seal. One of the top naval war heroes of this century," explained Molly. "Some even say he was CIA."

"Rumors can get out of hand," said Liz, unfastening her seatbelt as the pulled into the driveway.

"You didn't think to tell us?" asked Kim.

"I didn't think it was necessary," offered Liz. She sighed. "Whenever I mention who my grandfather is on a military base, people treat me differently. You all ready knew that I was the Colonel's god daughter. I just didn't want any special treatment. I'm sorry."

Kim hugged her. "It's all right. I'm going to go check on the girls." She hurried off into the house.

Molly sighed. "Does Mack know?"

"I haven't gotten around to telling him." She shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

"One of the most powerful men in the military is your grandfather and you don't think it's important to tell the man you're in love with."

"I just don't know if he'll think that I'm worth the risk," said Liz, pulling her coat tighter.

"Sweetie, you know that's not true."

"One wrong move, and he could end up pushing paper for the rest of his life."

"You really think so?"

"I don't know. I just feel like there's just no way that Mack, and I would be possible. I haven't even told Kim yet."

Molly let out a deep breath. "You mean because of Matt."

She nodded. "Molly, he has connections that transcend countries. I never wanted to be with him, but he kept pursuing me and I just said yes because it was nice to finally meet a guy who wanted me. My grandfather always hated him, but he never stopped me. I should have listened to him."

"I know," she said taking Liz into her arms. "It'll be all right. Every man can be taken down. So what is Matt's weakness?"

"Pride."

"Now figure out a way to use that. But for now why don't we get you into that dress. OK," said Molly giving her one last hug. Molly held her around the waist as they walked in.

"Everything all right?" asked the Colonel, who was all ready in his tuxedo.

"Molly, squared me away," said Liz, smiling.

"Good, now go get dressed before we're late." Liz hurried off and Molly stayed back for a minute. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Excuse me, Colonel." Molly hurried off to get changed.

The Colonel paid the delivery man and settled the kids in with the babysitter while the women got ready. Kim was out first. She was in a green silk halter dress. Her hair was neatly styled and she had crystal chandelier earrings and a matching bracelet.

"Why Mrs. Brown," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "You look beautiful."

Molly was next out in her black velvet dress wearing a ruby pendant that Jonas had gotten her for their tenth anniversary.

"Mrs. Blane, stunning as usual," he said, kissing her hand also.

"Thank you, sir."

"Uncle Tom," called Liz. The Colonel laughed walking into Serena's bedroom where Liz was getting ready. "I can't get the back up. I thought I could-."

The Colonel smiled and gently zipped up the low back of the garnet silk dress. It had a strapless sweetheart bust, beautifully ruched and set off with a fan-shaped ray of gathers. A waterfall of silk fell from the gathers in long drapes. She had on pearl diamond studs and a matching pearl bracelet.

"You look stunning," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him. "So are you my date now that I've been stood up?"

"No Hector is your date for the evening. I'll be escorting Molly and Williams will be escorting Kim."

"Save me a dance, at least?" she asked as they walked out together.

"I want the first and the last," he said, holding her arm as they walked back out into the living room.

Molly and Kim smiled. "Hector, you're one lucky man," said the Colonel handing Liz over to him. "Take good care of her, but she's only on loan, understood soldier?"

"Yes, sir," said Hector, smiling at Liz. "Sorry that it couldn't be Mack."

"That's all right. I bet you dance better, anyway," she said, smiling.

"That's for sure," he said.

The limousine was waiting outside and they all piled in after saying good bye to all the children and taking pictures.

"It's just like prom only I'm not wearing a cotton ball as a dress," said Kim, laughing. "And I have a better date," she said, smiling at Charles.

"I'm honored," he said.

They broke open a bottle of champagne and turned up the music. Williams and Grey started singing with the Colonel.

"The military press might be here," said Liz to them when the limousine stopped. "So smile as you get out."

Grey went to get out. "Wait," said Liz grabbing his arm. "What is army protocol for exiting a vehicle?" Her voice was teasing but commanding.

"Gentleman," said the Colonel getting out.

"It's been awhile," said Grey, smiling waiting for Molly to get out.

Liz smiled as the Colonel helped her out. "That's what you have me for."

"Yea just hit me if I do something wrong," said Grey.

"Will do," said Liz.

"This is a Navy thing," said Hector, holding out his arm to Liz. "Rangers like a good bar better than a good ball."

"Too bad because girls like the later," she said, smiling as photographers snapped pictures.

"Ms. Woods," yelled one.

"Sorry, Sam, not tonight."

"Ms. Woods where's Mr. Killington?"

"Sam, I'm not talking," said Liz.

"Ms. Woods why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?" he asked.

"As Ms. Woods said she is not answering questions tonight. I suggest you be a gentleman and respect the lady's wishes," said Hector, shielding Liz with his body. When they got inside he stopped. "You all right?"

Liz put on a bright smile. "Oh, I'm fine."

"What are you like a Naval princess or something?" he asked.

"Let's not be dramatic. I've been in political spotlight a lot because of my grandfather and my ex-fiancé. Besides the media has always loved me since my mother and father both died, and I became this orphan celebrity. I was cute with brown curls and a pink dress and white satin shoes. I made perfect media food."

"Your fiancé is Mr. Killington. Who is he?"

"I broke it off before I came down here, but he doesn't want to let me go."

Hector smiled. "I can understand that. If I had a girl like you, I would fight like hell to get her back."

"Well, you'd never threaten the girl would you," she said smiling politely at other guests and greeting them.

"He threatened you does the Colonel know?"

"No, he can't. I don't want anyone getting hurt," she said.

"We can take care of some big nose politician," said Hector, walking her to the table. "We've handled worse."

Liz turned to face him. "Listen I told Mack this, and I'm going to tell you, leave it alone."

"Mack knows?"

"Do you know how to dance?" she asked, eyeing the ballroom floor.

"What kind of question is that?" he scoffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grabbed his hand and took him onto the dance floor. A waltz started and Liz put her hand on his shoulder and took his other hand.

"I think I might need a refresher," he said.

She smiled and told him where to place his feet as they danced around the room. He quickly caught up to speed and smiled as they went into a new dance.

"These waltzes are military ritual," she said, smiling.

She heard footsteps and then watched as Matt walked up. "May I cut in?"

Hector saw the animosity and fear in Liz's eyes and almost refused but the guy had all ready taken Liz from his arms.

"Hey, man."

Liz smiled. "It's all right Hector. Matt won't keep me long."

"You just step back if you need me," he said.

Liz nodded. "I want to talk somewhere private," she said to Matt.

"Fine," he said, leading her towards an empty room.

"What do you want?" she asked when he closed the door. She sat on the desk in the room.

He touched her face. "I want you to be my wife. I want you to walk with me into every public event. I want you to realize what a damn fool you were."

"What are my choices?" she asked, calmly.

A/N Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Unit characters.

Chapter 11

Mack sat in the van with Agent Marcus outside the Mariott's Mayflower Renaissance Hotel where the Gala was being held.

"What are my choices?" repeated Liz, crying. Her voice was too emotional.

"She's playing him. That transmission we detected is her. She's recording him," said Mack.

"Smart girl," said Agent Marcus.

"Shhh," said Mack.

"Marry me or I'll destroy his life. He'll lose his job, his house, and his kids."

If the tone of Matt's

"Please don't hurt him," she said, crying.

"Please, don't cry. I don't want to do it, but if you don't do what I say no one will be happy. You know you want to be with me."

"If I don't marry you, you'll ruin my life is that it?"

"Yes."

"I don't care about my life. Why don't you just kill me?"

"Why would I kill you when I could just torture you?" He laughed. "You don't have to worry about any of this just take the ring back and it's all over."

"I don't love you!" she yelled.

Matt slapped her and took her by the hair. "Is physical pain the only thing you understand, you cold-hearted bitch?"

"Stop, please."

He slammed her against the wall.

Mack looked at Agent Marcus and then back at the screen. "He's beating her."

"We don't have clearance to go in there. This guy has a biochemical weapon powerful enough to take out the entire East coast."

"What am I supposed to do sit here and watch?"

"He's not going to kill her. We just don't have clearance until he reveals the weapon."

"Fuck you," said Mack, grabbing his gun and exiting the van. "Snake Doctor, I'm going in. Liz is in the room and she's taking heat."

"Do you need reinforcement?"

"No, I want this one to myself." Mack looked to his side and then kicked the door open. He saw Liz on the ground her bloodied head resting against the radiator. "Shit, Snake Doctor, I need med team now," he said, kneeling next to her. He held her head in his lap. "Hey, baby wake up. I got all dressed up just for you," he said, stroking her hair.

Liz opened her eyes slowly. She saw Mack and smiled as she saw his dress uniform. "You actually look handsome."

"I'm sorry that I'm late."

"I told you I fight my own battles."

"So I'm just here to pick up the pieces?" he asked, holding her hand.

"He'll leave me alone now. I have this," she whispered, holding up a micro recording device. She touched his face. "It's not so bad. I'm just sore."

"I should have been here," he said, slamming his fist on the floor.

"It's him not you," she whispered. Jonas came running in with a med team.

"I don't want doctors, just home," she whispered to Mack. "Don't leave me."

The EMTs tried to put her on the stretcher but she clung to Mack.

"No hospitals. Help me here or no where. I need to walk back through that ballroom," she said to the EMTs.

The EMTs looked at Mack. "You heard her."

"Sir, there's no way. She could have internal bleeding, broken ribs."

"I will walk out of here or too many people will be hurt," she choked out.

"Get Hammerhead in here," said Mack.

Jonas walked out and back into the ballroom.

"Wash the blood off and leave the rest to us."

"Snake Doctor, send Molly and Kim in six minutes."

Hector ran in and shook his head, kneeling next to Liz. "I never should have let her go in alone."

"No you shouldn't have," snapped Mack. He sighed. "She wants to walk out. Can you do it?"

"I'll do my best."

Mack propped Liz's head up against his knees while Hector worked on her. He gave her a shot.

"Sorry, Liz but it's going to be an early night."

"I need one more dance," she said, standing up with help from Mack.

Molly and Kim came in. "Oh my God, what happened?" asked Kim.

"Can you redo my makeup?" asked Liz.

Molly nodded. "Did Matt do this?" Liz nodded. Quickly they reapplied foundation and lipstick.

"Do I get this dance?" asked Mack as he escorted Liz out.

"I didn't think you'd want one."

The Colonel saw Mack and Liz walking in with the rest of the Unit and their wives behind them.

"Uncle Tom, I owe you a dance." Mack handed her over to the Colonel and watched as Liz smiled and waltzed as if she had been sipping champagne and eating bonbons for the last hour instead of getting herself beaten by a jealous ex-fiancé.

The Colonel kissed Liz's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart. It's a little early for you to be leaving."

Liz smiled. "Jenny isn't feeling too well. So Mack's going to drive me home. All right?"

"Mack's supposed to be-," said the Colonel finally realizing Mack was here and not on his mission.

"Mack's what?"

"Nothing," said the Colonel smiling. "I'm glad he made it home in time." The Colonel brought her back to Mack. "I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning 0830."

"Yes, sir," said Mack, holding Liz around the waist.

Sam snapped a photo. "Ms. Woods, who's this?"

"A family friend. He's kind enough to drive me home. I think I'm coming down with something."

"What about you and-."

"Sam, call me and we'll set up an interview. All right?"

"All right," he said, taking her unusual solemn expression seriously.

Mack led her out of the hotel and towards the waiting limousine. "You're almost there."

"I should have been stronger," she said almost collapsing before she got into the limo.

"You did well," he said, grabbing her eye contact, "Most would have let that EMT carry them out."

"If the public saw me, there would be questions and then this would mean nothing," she said, opening her hand to show the micro recorder.

He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "Baby, why didn't you let me handle it," he said.

"I've been fighting my own battles since I was a five and," she let out a reluctant sigh, "I've learned to be self reliant. Letting someone in is hard."

"Nothing worth it is easy."

"I'll let you help me walk out, didn't I?" She tried to take bobby pins out of her hand, but it was too painful.

Mack put his hand over hers. "Let me?"

She looked at him and turned her back to him. She leaned her shoulder against the seat. She was exhausted and the shot of adrenaline Hector had given her was wearing off. Mack carefully undid each bobby pin amazed at how each curl was looped through another and carefully pinned creating an ornate maze of curls. He smiled at how elegant she had looked on the dance floor with all of those curls upswept and apparently they were carefully secured as he was now finding out as he took out another forty pins. Gently he took out the last pin so that her hair tumbled down. He gently worked his hands through it massaging her skull slightly as he felt for anymore.

His touch was causing euphoric feelings to shoot through her bloodstream. "Thanks."

"Lean back, relax," he said, gently pulling her down so her head rested on his lap.

Liz smiled up at him. "Nothing like a man in dress blues," she said. She stared up at him as if he were dream that was going to vanish if she blinked. "Although I have to say I am partial to dress whites."

He smiled holding her hand. "I'm not a sailor."

"No you're a soldier, a handsome one at that. I think you might just change my preference."

"Don't tempt me." He stroked her hair letting his fingers fumble with the soft brown curls. "I am trying to live up to the honor of this uniform."

She yawned. "The man brings the honor to the uniform."

"Oh yeah who said that?"

She looked up at him. "Me."

"I knew you were smart," he said kissing her forehead.

"Mmm… I want the real thing."

Mack smirked. "Oh yeah?" She nodded. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "All right?"

She shook her head. "I've had better." Her eyes fluttered as she started to fall a sleep again.

"Just sleep," he hushed. He trailed his finger down her arm, making small intimate circles over her skin.

"Sir, we're here," said the driver, opening the door.

Mack stepped out and then pulled Liz out. "Thank you," he tried to reach for his wallet.

"It's been taken care of, sir. Just get her inside. She's a special girl," said the driver. "Tell her Danny said good night."

"I will, thanks," said Mack, walking towards the door.

"Do you need me to get the door?" asked Danny.

"I got it, thanks," he said, cradling her tightly against his body. It took some twisting but he got the doorknob open. He walked towards the bedroom and placed Liz down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," he said, not sure if she could even hear him. He walked into the kitchen and got some ice. His cell phone vibrated and he quickly answered it without even checking. "Agent Marcus, respectfully this is not the time." Mack ended up swearing at him and throwing his phone across the room. He covered his face with his hands, and then slammed his fist on the counter. A sound came from the bedroom and he thought it was Liz calling for him. Quickly he made up several cold compresses before heading back towards the bedroom. Liz was shaking and muttering.

"Cold," she shivered.

He wanted to kick himself for leaving her alone. "All right, baby," he said. Putting his hand on her arm he felt how cold she her skin was to his touch. "You're in shock. I think we should go to the hospital."

She made eye contact with him and shook her head, "No!"

Mack shook his head and sighed. "Let's get you into something warmer." She whimpered as she rolled over onto her stomach. He saw her reach for the zipper. "Don't even," he said, undoing the zipper. He looked at the bruises all down her back. He grabbed a zip up sweatshirt of his and sweatpants, pulling them gently onto her. Careful not to aggravate any of her bruises, he picked her up and placed her down on the bed, pulling the blankets over her. "Do you want me to stay?"

"You don't have to." Her voice was feeble as the sentence was false.

"I'm staying." He got into the other side of the bed and held her. "I'll stay until you fall asleep. Molly and Kim will be here soon," he brushed her hair away from her face. "You have some explaining." He watched her lips form a faint smile and gently ran his thumb down her lip. "But for now just sleep." He drew her closer to keep her warm, just watching her sleep.

"Mack," called Molly softly, taking off her coat.

Kim took Molly's coat and watched her go towards the bedroom. Molly opened the door a crack just long enough to see Mack intently stroking Liz's hair.

"Hey," he said, getting up and walking towards her.

"Still in your dress blues?" she asked as he closed the door.

"I didn't have time. She went into shock, but she still won't let me take her to the hospital."

"Hospital?" questioned Molly.

Kim walked over towards them. "What happened?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"Is she sleeping?" asked Kim.

"Yea, but she's had head trauma it's not a good idea for her to be sleeping for too long," said Mack.

"I'll go sit with her," sad Kim, opening the door.

"Why don't you go get changed," said Molly touching his arm. "Hector and Jonas'll be right over."

Mack nodded, walking into the living room and taking off his jacket. He folded it gently over the back of the couch. He saw Jonas pull in and opened the door, waiting for them to come inside.

"What's the code?" asked Mack, walking back towards the living room.

Jonas shook his head. "You don't want to watch it."

"I do," said Mack, taking out his laptop. "Now what's the code?"

Jonas took the laptop and handed it back to Mack. Mack put it down on the coffee table. He watched as Liz and Hector danced, jealousy surged through his veins. His eyes followed Hector's hand and the way it dropped to her back.

Jonas' cell phone went off. "Go for Blaine." He walked towards the kitchen.

"You were having a good time, weren't you," muttered Mack. He saw Matt walk over, Liz's Matt and Mack's mission for the evening.

"We were just dancing," said Hector.

"You've got stars all over your eyes," said Mack, not looking at him. "So bad that you didn't follow her."

Hector shook his head. "She's a grown woman. And I didn't think he had it in him."

Mack switched the feed to the room where Liz and Matt had been. Mack watched as Liz got slammed around the room. "You didn't think he had it in him!" exclaimed Mack, storming outside.

Hector sighed and followed Mack out. "Man, he seemed like an IV league prep boy who didn't like a black kid, dancing with his girl. Not some sick sociopath."

Mack closed his eyes, trying to force the images of Liz being beaten from his brain. Hector's voice was just making it worse. He grabbed Hector by the neck. "You should have been there!"

Jonas closed his cell phone and walked back into the living room when he heard yelling outside. "Shit," he said running out. Mack and Hector were fighting but Hector was taking the most blows. "Mack, stop!" He grabbed Mack and held him.

Hector touched his lip and looked at the blood. "I should have been there?" he asked, shaking his head. "Where the hell were you?" he screamed.

Mack fought against Jonas, but stopped after Hector spoke. Jonas' arms relaxed. He walked calmly towards Hector. "I was on assignment and the Colonel gave you yours. If I hadn't failed my mission, you damn well would be looking at the Colonel's boot right now." Mack shook his head, walking to the edge of the lawn.

Hector just shook his head.

"You two finished?" asked Jonas.

"Yea," said Mack.

"I've been finished," said Hector.

"You two are brothers in arms, start acting like it." He folded his arms across his chest. "Hector made a judgment call, Mack. We all make mistakes and I damn well know that," he pointed to the bedroom window "that girl in there would have lost Hector no matter what. She's got spirit and independence that I don't think any man can tame. Never mind by this one," said Jonas with a smirk at Hector. "And Mack was on orders from the President himself and there wasn't a damn thing he could have done about being there. So who the hell's fault is it?" He looked at both of them. "I'm waiting."

"No one's," said Hector.

"Mathew Killington's," said Mack.

"That's right," said Jonas. His eyes studied Mack before he spoke. "Now how are you going to get him- hypothetically?"

Mack folded his arms across his chest and grinned. "Do you really want to know?'

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Molly sat on one side of Liz and Kim sat on the other side. "What happened?" asked Molly.

"Matt came. He wanted to talk. I made him angry and he threw me around," she whispered in choppy breaths.

"Sweetie, we really should get you to a hospital," said Kim.

"If I go my grandfather will find out and he'll blame Uncle Tom."

"Better for the Colonel to get yelled at then for you to die," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm fine. I just have a few bruised ribs and a slight concussion. Heck my old horse Gerry beat me up worse than this." She laughed, but groaned as she did so. "So if you two could just keep talking to me so I don't fall asleep, I'd appreciate it, but don't make me laugh."

"All right, let's talk about how Hector couldn't keep his eyes off you tonight," said Kim, smiling.

Liz blushed. "I believe he was staring at you."

Kim shook her head. "_I'm_ a married woman, in his eyes you're unattached and free to go after."

Liz shook her head. "I'm sure the Colonel had to threaten to break his knee caps to get him to go with me."

Molly shook her head, brushing Liz's hair out like she had her own daughter's so many times. "You are lying through your teeth, but you might want to warn Hector about Mack, before Hector makes a move and Mack makes his."

Liz smiled. "Mack would never-."

Molly quirked an eyebrow. "."If I know Mack, which I think I do, he's probably giving Hector a hell of a time right now."

"Why? Hector's done nothing wrong."

Kim shook her head. "He left you alone with that man."

"I told him it was all right."

"Doesn't matter, to Mack all he sees is that you were hurt and Hector didn't stop it," said Molly.

"Men," muttered Liz.

Molly smiled. "Men." They all laughed, even Liz laughed through her pain.

Molly walked outside and saw the men standing there consorting in some way. "Haven't three of you noticed that it's freezing out here?" she asked.

"We noticed," said Jonas.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you three are doing it can wait till tomorrow. Hector will you take Kim home? She's exhausted and a little tipsy. I just want to make sure she gets there."

"Of course," said Hector, walking inside.

"You, keep an eye on that girl. She may be strong, but I just worry that she's going to try to be too strong," said Molly.

"I'm taking her to the clinic in the morning to make sure she gets checked out," said Mack.

"Group meeting at 1100 tomorrow," said Jonas, putting his arm around Molly.

"I'll be there," he said.

"Good night, Mack," said Molly giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Molly."

"Tell Liz I'll be by in the morning," said Molly, getting into the car with Jonas.

Mack nodded and walked back into the house. He saw Hector helping Kim on with her coat.

"I'll see you in the morning," said Hector.

Mack nodded.

"Listen man, if I could go back, you know I would. I made a bad call. I'm sorry."

Kim watched them intently.

"If it had been me, I'd have slapped you on the back of the head and laughed it off," said Mack, he looked at the bedroom door. "But it wasn't," he paused "I'm sorry for messing up your face. We all make mistakes."

"Nah, I deserved this besides I was too pretty anyway, right? I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He put his arm around Kim's waist supporting her as they walk away.

"Good night, Kim."

"Night Mack," she said, waving as they left.

Mack made his way into the bedroom and lay next to Liz.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when she opened her eyes.

She sighed. "Better."

"I doubt that."

"Hector apologized to me." She paused, taking in a deep breath. "I asked him for what, respecting my wishes? He said for failing to protect me." She gave Mack a stern look. "I wonder who gave him that crazy idea."

Mack shrugged. "I don't know. That kid's got a lot of crazy ideas."

"Especially when his big brother is whispering those crazy ideas into his head."

"I wasn't whispering."

"Yelling?"

"Maybe, I vented and he happened to be there. Don't worry about it."

"How can you say that? All this is my fault."

"It's not your fault." He wouldn't look her in the eyes.

She cupped his face moving his head towards her "Hey, it's not your fault." She massaged his cheek with her thumb. "And you need to shave."

He chuckled. "I've been a little busy. You don't like it?"

"Mmmm, let me see," she said kissing his lips and then his jaw. "I could get used to it." She kissed his lips again. "I'll take you anyway I can have you."

He pressed a firm kiss on her lips. "You can have me all you want once you've rested."

She feigned a pout. "I don't have very good patience."

"But apparently a high pain tolerance," he said as she straddled him.

"Molly put Grey's in, and she gave me something. It was leftover from when Jonas was injured."

"Apparently it's helping."

"Mmmhmm, and I have to say, I'm suddenly not tired at all," she said, unzipping her sweatshirt. He put his hands on her waist and thumbed her hip bones.

"I saw that," he said, stopping her from kissing him.

"What?"

"A wince." He shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Let me decide what hurts," she whispered into his ear.

He gently forced her down beside him. "You are stubborn, but so am I. Tomorrow afternoon, the girls are going to help Kim and Molly with some fundraiser preparation," he said.

"I'm listening," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"If you go see a doctor with me in the morning, I'll give you the afternoon."

"Promise?" she said.

"Promise," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Deal, now I'll rest," she said, smiling hitting play on the remote so Grey's Anatomy came back. She smiled watching McDreamy's face come and then she buried her body closer to Mack.

"Good," he said, watching her fall asleep. Her breath softly pulsated on his arm as the voices of Grey's Anatomy droned through his head.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you for the reviews. This story is pretty long. I'll try to upload a few more chapters soon. I haven't proof read this in a while, so please forgive the typos and grammatical errors.

Mack woke Liz up at six thirty. "Where are you?"

"Home."

"Who am I?"

She smiled. "Mack."

"All right. Time to get up. I called the doctor and he said he'd take you as soon as I got you there. I'll stay with you and then Molly's going to drive you back so I can meet the Colonel and the team."

Liz tried to stand up, but yelped when she put pressure on her arm. Mack turned to see her grasping her arm.

"Hey, just sit. I'm going to get you ready."

He grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it gently over her arms then zippered it up, carefully pulling her hair out from underneath. "Do you want your hair back?"

"There's a headband on the dresser." Mack grabbed the rhinestone studded headband and slipped it into her hair. "Thank you."

"Now shoes," he said.

"My Uggs," she said, trying to reach under the bed.

"Hold still," said Mack laughing. He pulled her socks on and then pulled on her boots. "Now put your arms around my neck."

Liz sighed and put her arms around his neck gentle not to put too much pressure on them. Mack gently lifted her up and carried her out of the room.

"Purse," she said as he opened the door.

"All ready in the car."

"Coffee, cell phone," she said.

"All set," he said, walking around the open car door and placing her on the seat. He closed the door and walked around. "Is the car warm enough?" he asked.

"Yes, do you always think of everything?" she asked as he handed the travel mug of coffee with a straw in it.

"I've been hurt a lot of times and my job is planning for everything."

"I hate doctors," she said, once they were driving.

"Didn't you say you worked at a hospital?"

"Yea," she sighed. "I mean I hate going to doctors."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I hate needles," she whispered so softly that he didn't hear her.

"What?"

"I hate needles."

"I don't think anyone likes them besides drug addicts."

"No one hates them as much as I do."

"Well I'll be there and you can squeeze my hand if you need any. And you'll get a lollipop afterwards," he said, smiling.

"Promise?"

He winked. "Promise." He got out and opened her door. He gently picked her up and carried her through the doors.

She looked up at him. "You don't have to carry me you know," she said.

He shook his head. "I want to, OK?" She gave him a look. "Just enjoy this while it lasts."

"Well, you might want to rethink that because I might just get used to it."

"I'll take my chances."

The nurse walked out, yawning. "Excuse me, do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, with Dr. Carroll," said Mack.

A doctor in white lab coat walked out. "Master Sergeant Gerhardt?" he asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Right this way," he pointed down the hallway, letting Mack walk by first. "You must be Ms. Woods."

"You can call me Liz. I'd shake your hand but someone's trying to be my hero," she said, smiling.

"I can understand why he would want to," he said, smiling at her.

Liz blushed. "I don't."

"Beautiful woman like you, how couldn't you? Though you've got some nasty contusions there," he said, studying her face.

Mack rolled his eyes. _Is this guy actually flirting with her, in front of me?_ "Which room?" he asked, brusquely.

"Right here," he said, opening the door.

Mack put her down on the examination bed. He touched her cheek gently. "You, all right?" She nodded. He raised his voice slightly, "I know how much you _hate_ doctors."

"You hate doctors?" asked Dr. Carroll, putting on gloves.

"I don't hate doctors," said Liz, glaring at Mack.

Mack folded his arms across his chest. "That's what you said."

"I hate going to doctors," she said.

"Well, then just consider me a friend. My name's Jared by the way."

"Jared," repeated Liz.

He cleansed all her cuts again and checked for any signs of internal bleeding. "You need some stitches."

Liz looked at Mack. "This is why I hate going to doctors," she whispered to him when Jared went to go get a suture kit.

He gently pulled her hair back and tied the elastic. "It's not that bad. And I'll be here."

"I guess if you can do it, I can do it," she said, sighing.

"You're cute when you pout."

She took his hand in hers and studied it. "You don't have to stay."

"Try getting rid of me now with Dr. McDreamy over there," said Mack.

Liz smiled. "You watched it!"

"The entire Second Season," he said. She kept smiling. "I had to do something to drone out your snoring."

"I do not snore," she said.

"Want to bet?"

She glared at him as Jared came back in.

"All right, this'll only take a few minutes."

"You know I really don't need stitches," said Liz, looking at the needle. She went to get down, but Mack turned and faced her. "I don't need them."

Mack turned around, hating to see her scared. "Does she really need them?'

"If you want her face to stay that beautiful, then yes."

"Scars are kind of sexy," said Mack, cupping her cheek.

She sighed. "Yea, they're right up there with stretch marks."

"I promise you won't even feel this."

"I've had them before, and that's a lie," she said, leaning down on the bed.

Mack laughed. "Can't you just shut up and be a good patient? Think about the lollipop." She glared at him as Jared adjusted the light. "Hell, those are bright."

Liz closed her eyes until Jared pulled the sheet over her eyes. She held onto Mack's hand desperately.

Mack watched as Jared cleansed Liz's cut and blood went everywhere. Her long fingers were wrapped tightly around his hand.

"Are you OK?" he asked her, wishing he could do something.

"I'm fine, if you have to go."

"I have time," he said looking at the clock.

"Don't lie," she said.

"All done. Now for the rest of the damage you've got two broken ribs and your ankle is badly sprained. You're going to need crutches for a while, but you've also sprained your wrist. You have a concussion." He placed the clipboard down. "May I ask how this happened?" he asked looking at Mack accusingly.

"Horseback riding accident," said Liz, smiling. Mack looked at her and realized she had been prepared for that. "I was trying to make an emergency dismount and my foot got caught in the stirrup and I tried to save myself with my hand but it was too late I ended up scrapping my face along the ground for a bit and got smacked into a fence."

He nodded. "You might want to give up the sport. Your record shows multiple injuries from similar situations."

"I'll take that into consideration," she said.

"All right, I'm going to go get you some pain medication. I'll be right back," he said, walking out.

Mack followed him out. "She's going to be all right, though? Does she need a CT or anything?"

"You made it clear that she does not want to be admitted to a hospital." He grabbed a container of pills.

Mack nodded. "But if she needs to then I'll take her."

"Was she covering for you?" he asked, as they walked back to the room.

"Excuse me?" he asked pausing outside of the room.

"You heard me, did you do that to her? Army guys like you are always roughing up there girl friends and wives. Think that they're untouchable because they have a uniform. A beautiful girl like that doesn't deserve that shit."

Mack went to respond when he saw Liz, standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You want to know who fucking did this to me?" she asked. "A well connected politician, my ex-fiancé who wouldn't take 'it's over' as an answer. You have the arrogance to make assumptions which you have no idea about. This man risks his life every day just so you can have the freedom to breathe." She took a deep breath. "He has more honor than you can ever dream of possessing."

Mack saw her sway, and picked her up before she could fall. "Take it easy," he said, putting her down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," said Jared, handing Mack the pills. "I didn't know and I shouldn't have asked. Make sure she stays in bed for the next couple of days. This was all off the record, as far as I'm concerned. You were never here." He handed her his card. "Call me when you need the stitches out."

Mack picked Liz back up and carried her out to the car. The nurse placed the crutches in the back seat.

"Thank you," said Liz to the nurse. She nodded and Mack got into the driver's side.

"I thought Molly was going to drive me home."

Mack sighed. "I forgot. She should be here any minute."

"I'm sorry. I went off and-."

He silenced her with a kiss. "I'm sorry that I put you through that, but as promised I will make it up to you this afternoon."

She smiled. "And I will be waiting." Molly pulled in and Liz kissed him goodbye.

"How are you going to get into the house," he said.

"I'll manage, Molly will help me. I have crutches."

Mack looked at his watch. "I could get you home if I drive really fast?"

"Mack, I can walk. Watch." She got out of the car wincing.

"Oh my God," said Molly, walking over.

"Yea, I think I should drive her home," said Mack, keeping his arm around Liz's waist.

"He'll be late for his meeting," explained Liz.

"That's all right. Jonas came with me." Jonas got out of the car, still talking on his cell phone.

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Liz.

Mack picked her up and placed her in Molly's SUV. "Make her rest."

Jonas turned to Mack. "Did that doctor fix her or break her?"

"The swelling is starting to kick in. She's going to tell you that she can walk, but will you-."

"I'll take care of her," he paused noting the stubbornness in Liz's eyes, "no matter what she says."

"Thank you," said Mack, running towards the car.

Jonas got back into the SUV and drove towards Mack's house and looked back into the rearview mirror at Liz.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wishing I didn't have such bad taste in men."

"I think your taste is improving," said Molly.

Liz felt her cheeks reddened at the insinuation of Molly's words. "Maybe."

"Do you want us to take you straight home?" asked Molly.

"Yes, I promised I would rest."

Jonas nodded turning onto their street. "Good because I promised Mack you would."

"I would like to shower though or at least wash my hair before I have to submit to bed rest," said Liz.

"I'll help you," said Molly.

"I'm sure-."

"I'll help you," repeated Molly.

"OK. Thank you."

Jonas pulled up close to the house and got out. He watched as Liz had the door open and was getting ready to step out. He picked her up before she could protest.

"Jonas, put me down," said Liz as Molly got the front door.

"And risk the wrath of that woman. I think not," he said, carrying her through the house.

"Put her down here," said Molly, pulling a kitchen chair over to the sink and placing Serena's old booster seat on it. "We'll get your hair washed."

Jonas put her down. "I'm going to go see how Kim's doing with the girls. I'll bring them back in a half hour?" he asked Molly.

"That's fine," she said, taking Liz's hair out. She hurried into the bathroom and Jonas left without another word.

Liz tried to relax, but being helpless was not something she was used to. Molly towel dried her hair and then put it into a French braid. Then she pushed her over to the table while she made coffee. They sat and talked until Jonas came over.

"Kim's going to be over in a minute with the kids," said Jonas. "I think you should rest," he said, bending down and picking her up.

"You're going to hurt your back. I know Mack's stupidly stubborn, but you're a smart man and you know I'm too heavy to carry."

Jonas smirked. "Honey, you weigh less than Grey and let me tell you how many times I had to carry his sorry… out of a bar."

Liz smiled. "You're very sweet and an excellent liar. Molly can I keep him?" she asked as he placed her down on the bed. Molly came in with some magazines.

"No, I'm afraid, I'm attached," she said, wrapping her arms around Jonas.

"I have to go. Will you be all right?" asked Jonas.

"I've been taking care of myself for a long time. Thank you though," said Liz.

Jonas smiled. "You're welcome." He walked out with Molly. "She's tough. She walked through that entire party like that and no one knew."

Molly sighed. "Too tough. It makes me wonder what she went through as a child."

"Has she said anything?" asked Jonas, opening the SUV door.

Molly shook her head. "Not much. She mentioned her mother once and how she was killed in a plane crash. But she's pretty quiet about the whole thing."

Jonas nodded. "Hector told me both her parents were dead."

"I'm sure it hasn't been easy." Molly folded her arms across her chest, warding off the cold as she looked back at the house.

"Get back inside. I'll see you at home," he said, kissing her goodbye.

"All right. Supper's at five!" She walked back into the house to get dinner ready for Liz.

Liz lay against the pillows resting her eyes but unable to go to sleep. Thoughts of the previous night were rushing through her head and the feelings that were circling her were impossible to evade.

"Liz!" screamed Jenny and Serena, running in.

Lissy was carrying a tray with hot chocolate behind them.

"Good morning!" said Liz, trying not to show her pain as they pounced on the bed. The two girls snuggled in next to her.

"We made you a card. Aunt Kim said that you were sick," said Jenny, showing her the card.

"Thank you," she said, opening it and reading it. She hugged them both.

"What happened?" asked Lissy, placing the tray down on the nightstand.

"Lissy," said Kim, walking in. "Liz needs to rest."

"I just-," said Lissy.

"It's all right, Kim. It's a fair question. Come sit down." Lissy sat cross legged at the foot of the bed and Serena leaned against Liz, while Jenny laid her head on Liz's lap. "I broke off my engagement before I came down here and my fiancé did not agree with my decision. He was at the party that I went to last night."

"And he hurt you?" asked Jenny, sitting up.

"Yes, but your dad stopped him."

"Are you in a lot of pain?" asked Lissy.

"I've felt better, but I would love it if you would watch Princess Diaries with me," she said, smiling.

"Yea!" yelled Jenny and Serena.

Lissy nodded.

"Girls why don't you come help me get the movie and pick out some snacks," said Kim.

Jenny and Serena hopped off the bed and ran into the kitchen. Kim sighed following them out. Lissy played with the hem of the bedspread.

"Lissy, what's wrong?"

"Are you really, all right? It seems like you're always getting hurt or sick. You're not going to die."

Liz laughed. "Come here, crazy girl." She took Lissy in her arms. "All right, so I have a secret. I'm extremely accident prone and I like danger. It's not exactly the best combination."

"What if, next time dad isn't there?"

Liz sighed. "It's true he won't always be there, and I realized that last night." She pushed Lissy's hair behind her ear. "This is an adult conversation that I probably shouldn't be having with you, but I think you deserve an answer." She swallowed her thoughts, trying to think of how to exactly simplify everything for a child's mind. "I was all alone last night and I truly thought maybe I was never going to see everyone that I love again."

"Like who?" asked Lissy, playing with the string on Liz's pants. Jenny walked in with a bag of chips.

Liz smiled. "Like you," she said tickling Jenny "And you." She put her arm around Lissy and hugged her. "I love you both so much and that's what kept me from giving in last night." She smiled down at Lissy. "And I won't be taking so many chances anymore because I don't ever want to have to leave you two."

Jenny climbed up. "Good."

"Promise?" asked Lissy.

"I promise to do my best."

Lissy snuggled into Liz. "I love you too," she whispered.

Kim watched from the doorway and smiled. She turned around in time to see Serena balancing bowls in one arm and ice cream in the other.

"Sweetie," said Kim, quickly grabbing the bowls from her. "Careful, you could have dropped them."

"But I didn't!" She smiled as she marched into the bedroom. "Auntie Liz, I brought ice cream."

"And I brought hot fudge," said Kim, placing the bowls and the hot fudge bottle on the bed. "I have to go take Jane to the doctor's for a check up. I'm going to take Teddy with me, but can Serena stay here?"

"Of course. Can you just put the Princess Diaries in for them?"

Kim nodded, placing the disk in the DVD player. She bent down and kissed Serena's head. "You be good." Kim quickly hurried out to get Teddy and Jane ready to go.

A/N Please Review! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next small chapter.

Mack knocked on the Colonel's door and heard, "Enter!" barked at him in response. Mack walked in. "Colonel," he said, standing at attention.

"At ease and sit down," he said, standing up. Mack sat down. "What the hell happened last night?" Mack was silent. "You were on assignment, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you complete your mission?"

"No, sir, but I will."

"What went wrong?"

Mack set his jaw. "I've been asked not to say."

"Oh, like hell!" exclaimed the Colonel, slamming his hands down on his desk. "When the girl that has been like a daughter to me since she was five is involved, I'll be damned if you'll pull that shit with me. I am ordering you to give me an answer, Sergeant!"

"It has been handled, sir."

"What was handled?" Mack sat silent. "Are you going to make me watch the whole fucking tape or are you going to start talking."

"Sir, if you respect Miss Woods' privacy you won't."

He was leaning on his hands and as he looked up Mack saw as much concern as fear and angry in his eyes. He had never seen the Colonel this wild. It was like watching himself in the mirror. That was how he had felt not too long ago.

The Colonel kept his eyes locked with Mack, regaining his composure. "Well, you don't leave me much choice."

"Sir, I know you have to do what you have to do, but I stand by my actions."

The Colonel hit play on the remote and watched as the videotape came up. "You're dismissed. I'll find you when I'm through."

"Yes, sir." He stood up and saluted him, before walking out. He leaned against the door, hearing the music from the recording. He looked at his watch. Jonas was meeting him early to go over the plans before the whole team was there. Pulling away from the door, he walked down the hall and to the downstairs where the Alpha Team room was, but the images from the night before were angrily dancing in his head to the notes from the recording. He sat down and waited for Jonas to come in.

"This isn't going to be easy," said Jonas as he walked in.

"Never is," said Mack. "I'll understand if you don't want in."

"Partners don't quit on each other. We've been together too long to separate now." He grinned. "Besides someone's gotta keep your sorry ass alive."

"I think it's the other way around," said Mack.

"Maybe, but let's take a look at the plans."

Bob rushed in with his bag. "Ukraine," he exclaimed out of breath.

"What?" asked Mack.

"I traced him to Kharkiv a city near the Russian border. He's keeping a low profile, but he's there."

"I doubt for personal purposes," said Mack, raising his eyebrow and giving the group a sarcastic look.

"I don't think so either, considering he's been meeting with some interesting people there," said Bob.

"Now for the plan," said Jonas.

"You got one?" asked Bob.

Jonas looked at Mack. "Mack has the lead on this one."

"We get on a plane to the Ukraine and attack him at whatever hole in the wall he's in."

Bob shook his head. "He'll be expecting that."

Mack folded his arm across his chest. "Good we want him to run, but we want to make it like a rat maze, so there's only one way for him to escape."

"Mack, this guy is smart. The hardest thing for us to do will be to outsmart him," said Bob.

Jonas watched them intently, waiting to see what they would come up with.

"We've got to make him think he's better than us. Make him underestimate us," said Mack.

Bob furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes you've got to lose, to win."

Jonas smiled. "Ain't that the truth."


	15. Chapter 15

The Colonel's hand gripped the remote tighter and he paused the video feed. His eyes were glaring into the screen, but his mind could not destroy the image. He held his breath, took his gun out, and shot through the screen. An MP ran into the room.

"Sir, are you all right?" he asked.

The Colonel looked at him, and he had tears in his eyes. "Get out!" he screamed. "Who the hell told you to come in?"

"Sir, no one, sir. Sir, sorry, sir," said the MP turning and leaving.

The Colonel wiped his eyes and pulled on his jacket. "Damn it," he muttered, taking a deep breath. He holstered his gun, buttoned his jacket, then closed his office door, not even looking at the MP, and headed towards the Alpha Team room. Procedures, routines, objectivity: he couldn't think of anything else. He pushed open the door.

"Colonel," said Mack as all the men stood up at attention.

"What can we do for you, sir," said Jonas.

He stared ahead. "I just got a call, and, Mack, your mission has been extended. They want it, and they're giving us a free hand." He went to leave but turned back around, "Do whatever you have to do to get that bastard." His mouth was in a severe scowl, but it was his eyes that took the men by surprise. There was nothing but complete hatred and determination flooding his already steel hardened eyes. "Anything goes, but get out clean. You ask for something, and I'll get it." He looked Mack in the eye. "Can you do it?"

"Yes, sir," said Mack.

"Is the team up to it?" he asked Jonas.

"Yes, sir," said Jonas.

"Good because I don't want to see any of you till it's done. Report back here at 2200 for departure. Dismissed," he barked.

"Yes, sir," they yelled.

Jonas and Mack packed up the documents while the rest of the team quickly escaped the Colonel's glare.

"Get some sleep, you look like hell," said Jonas as they headed for the door.

"I'll try."

"Gerhardt," said the Colonel.

"Yes, sir," said Mack, stopping next to him.

He stared Mack down and then let out a breath, "Watch your step, son."

Mack nodded. He walked out with Jonas and then drove home. The drive seemed longer than usual even though he was driving faster than usual. He hurried out of the car and into the house. He walked into the bedroom and saw the three girls asleep on and around a sleeping Liz. He knelt down next to Liz and stroked her hair. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Go back to sleep," he said, kissing her forehead.

"No, I'm not tired."

"I have to work on some things anyway." He motioned to the three girls on the bed. "Are the girls going to be here _all_ day?" His voice was teasingly perturbed.

Liz gave him a lazy smirk, finding his juvenile disappointment adorable. "No, Kim called and said she's going to take them. She's going to be here at one."

"Well that gives you another two hours of sleep."

She nodded her eye lids drooping. "I'm not tired, though."

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Of course, not, just rest."

She nodded.

Mack stood up and closed the door, walking back out to the living room. His phone rang.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible." He closed his phone and sighed sitting down on the couch. He took out his laptop from the closet and logged on. He downloaded the profile Bob had sent him on Matt. He studied it and shook his head. He wanted to get into this guy's head as much as he dreaded the process. This guy was brimming with arrogance. It was pouring out of every muscle in his face. His eyes were cold, calculated and to the naïve eye his smile would seem charismatic instead of beguiling. Underestimating him would lead to failure and required precision. He wished he could talk to Liz about him, but he couldn't bring himself to put her through that. He rubbed his hands on his face. _Maybe my emotions are playing with my judgment. I need to stay emotionally detached from this and as cold and calculated as him. Alpha Team is ready for this. We've dealt with men like him before, and we'll deal with him._ "We'll deal with him," he repeated. He left Liz a note and headed out. He didn't want to wake her again. He called Kim and asked if she could take care of Liz and the girls. They had one small operation to do before they took care of Matt.

Jonas stopped the car. "Get some rest; I'll see you soon enough."

Mack threw his go-bag over his shoulder. "I don't even know why I'm taking this. I should just leave this with you."

Jonas laughed. "That things reeks throw it through the wash, please."

Mack chuckled and walked towards the front door. He had called Kim and she said she would be over in a bit, but Liz, because of the pain medication, had been sleeping off and on since Mack had been gone. He checked on her, and, if he hadn't just checked his phone, he would have thought that the past four days hadn't happened. Liz was still sleeping with the girls around her. He closed the door quietly and sat down at his laptop again. He still had more research to do.

"Mack," said Kim, touching him on the shoulder.

Mack looked back at her. "Sorry?"

"Nothing, I just was trying to tell you I'm taking the girls. Liz is still sleeping. Just come over whenever you want them back, and, if you don't, they can just sleep over."

"No, I won't do that to you. I'll pick them up probably around eight."

"OK, take it easy, all right? Get some sleep," she said squeezing his shoulder. "Liz said she felt better this morning. The swelling is better in her face, and her ankle doesn't seem to bother her anymore."

"Thank you for looking after them."

"You let me know if you need anything else."

He nodded, getting up and walking her out. Then he climbed into bed with Liz, watching her to sleep. He leaned close to her and whispered, "I'm going to go start lunch, but I'll bring it to you, so just rest." He heard her murmur something but just laughed at how cute she was when she was unconscious. He made a pasta bake and stuck it in the oven. Afterwards, he went back to the bedroom to see if Liz wanted a glass of wine. He was surprised to find her standing by the window in a pale aquamarine negligee with a lace shimmering bodice and a cinched silk skirt. The wind was whipping outside and the sky was dark, but she seemed to tame it under her wistful watch. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

"I have been off and on for days." Her eyes remained fixed outside.

He noticed her lachrymose reflection in the window. "What's the matter?"

She turned her head to look up at him. "I can't stop thinking about my past."

"About Matt?"

She shrugged. "I never wanted to take chances with my heart." She leaned into him. "I took chances with my life without even thinking, but I was scared to let anyone too close to my heart. So when Matt broke through my insecurities and kept fighting for me I thought it was because he loved me. I thought maybe I was worth fighting for."

"You are worth fighting for," said Mack touching her cheek.

"Shhh… I want to tell you this before we go any further." He nodded, waiting for to go on. "When I met Matt I was _innocent, _and I stayed that way until we were engaged. After he put that rock on my finger, he thought he had exclusive rights to every part of me. He never asked me instead he just did what he wanted."

Mack felt his anger rising as he massaged Liz's waist, wishing he could _deal_ with Matt. "It's all right. If you're not ready-"

She turned around to face him. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I am ready because I know you would never force me, but I just wanted to say." She sighed. "I'm probably not very good because I've never done this willingly." She took his hand in hers. "I just don't want you to be disappointed."

He kissed her passionately and then held her face. "I won't expect anything from you if you don't expect anything from me." He walked over to the stereo system and turned on the radio. _Fallen_ by Lauren Wood came on and he smiled. "You owe me a dance, nothing more," he said. She smiled. "C'mere," he whispered, huskily.

She walked over to him and he took her in his arms. He spun her around and dipped her gently, letting his hands drop to grasp her. He lifted her back up, moving his hands back to her waist. Her hips moved against his and he closed his eyes feeling the way she danced against him. He placed his hands on her hips and moved his hands up her body stretching her arms gently up.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Not waiting for him to make the next move, she pushed him back towards the bed. She put her hands on his chest leaning on him for support as she kissed him, pulling away when she found her lungs vacant of air.

Mack seized her moment of retreat and lifted her up, carefully laying her down on the bed. Straddling her body, he watched as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

She felt him move his hands up under the skirt of her slip and pull it over her head. Her eyes looked up at him with trepidation, waiting for him to change his mind as he studied her body. With more delicacy than she thought any man had, he kissed all of the bruises on her body. She closed her eyes enjoying the contact with him. Realizing he was still scared of hurting her she grabbed his mouth and kissed him aggressively. Her hands worked his muscles and she flipped him over so she was on top.

"My turn," she whispered in his ear, kissing his jaw and then his collar bone. She held his hands down as she worked her mouth over him.

Mack couldn't restrain himself anymore. He kissed her back without fearing the consequences. "Just say no," he said between heavy breaths.

She shook her head and neither looked back.

A/N Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Mack slept mainly unconscious, but aware of the warm head on his chest and the smell of lavender wafting into his nostrils. He stroked Liz's back, playing with her hair. It was almost eight, but he didn't feel like moving a muscle. The warmth of her body was soothing and intoxicating. He wished that he could lie there for the next hundred years, but the clock chimed eight. He reluctantly moved, kissing Liz before he got up.  
"Where are you going?"

"To get the girls."

"Let them sleepover. They'll have fun," she murmured into the pillow.

"No, I can't." He stood stretching by the bed. "I'm deploying tonight, and I want to say goodbye."

Liz shot up and groaned from the pain. She held her head, realizing how cumbersome concussions were. "Wait a minute. You just came back."

"I know, but I haven't finished."

She put her hand to her forehead, trying to process everything while waking up. "So technically… you're not back."

He pulled on his pants. "I guess you could say that."

She got up and pulled on his sweatshirt. She kissed him. "What aren't you telling me?" She shook her head. "Never mind stupid question."

He kissed her. "No, just a question that I can't answer." He pulled her into him. "I'll be back."

Liz nodded and pulled on some shorts then turned down the girls' beds. Mack came back with two talkative girls in front of him.

"Liz, can you check my essay. It's due tomorrow," said Lissy, holding out her paper.

"Of course," said Liz taking it and sitting down at the table.

"Are you OK?" asked Mack, noticing the pain in her smile.

"Fine, just sore. But some things are worth it." She quickly looked over the essay. "Perfect. Now, why don't you let your dad put you to bed?"

The girls quickly hurried off to brush their teeth, not waiting to argue with Liz. Mack tucked Jenny in first. "I love you, sweetie, so much."

"I love you too," she said, hugging him.

"I need you to help Liz, and—when I come home, I want to see the biggest Christmas tree you can find."

"Can't we wait for you?"

"No, I won't be home for a bit, but I should be home in time for Midnight Mass."

"Promise?"

"I promise that I'll be with you no matter what."

Jenny nodded. "All right."

"Sweet dreams. I love you, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead. He closed the door and walked into Lissy's room.

"Don't go," said Lissy before he could even speak.

"I have to," he said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Please, don't."

Mack felt his heartbreak as Lissy looked at him with such loving fear. He instinctively pushed her hair away from her face and sighed. "I'll be home for Christmas." She turned her head away from him. "I love you." He stood up. "Try to help Liz out. She's in a lot more pain than she says."

Lissy sniffled, turning her head back to face him. "I will."

"That's my girl. I love you." He bent down and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," she grasped him desperately.

"G'night," he said, turning off the light. "I'll see you soon."

"Dad," said Lissy, stopping him.

Mack turned to her. "Yea, sweetheart."

"I-, what if that man comes back for Liz?"

"Liz told you about that?"

"We asked her what happened and she said her ex-fiancé did it, but that you stopped him. What would have happened if you weren't there?"

Mack sighed, sitting back down. "Liz is the strongest woman I've ever met, don't you ever underestimate her. She would have gotten herself out of that mess because she had to come home to take care of you."

"That's what she said," said Lissy.

He stood up. "Now try to go to sleep."

"All right. Good luck."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead. He walked out and closed the door.

He walked out to the kitchen and saw Liz writing. He saw her putting it into an envelope.

"What's that?" he asked, bending over her.

"A letter," she turned her head and kissed him. "You know what would be nice?"

"What?" he asked.

"A shower."

He smiled. "Well I only have an hour before I have to go back and I need to pack too. So I thought maybe we could-." He saw the mischievous look in her eyes and stopped.

"Your go bag is by the door."

"Yeah?" he asked.

She bit her lip and put her arms around his neck. "Yea."

"Oh, a shower," he said, kissing her neck. "OK." He picked her up and carried her into the master bathroom. He pulled the sweatshirt up and over her head as she shimmied out of her shorts. She turned on the water while he undressed. She stepped into the shower and smiled as he followed her in.

"You're not tired?" he asked as she started rubbing the soap all over his body. She kissed him, not answering him as she massaged some shampoo into his hair. He closed his eyes and stifled a moan as her fingers worked his body and then her lips found his again. He grabbed her bringing her into him and then he pushed her against the bathroom wall, unable to restrain himself anymore. She clung onto him, fearing she might fall. Mack smiled as Liz clawed his back in pleasure, before holding onto her as she looked up at him stunned. He turned her around holding her body against his as he worked the shampoo and the conditioner into her hair. He used his hands to work in the shower gel all over her skin, minding her bruises and cuts. She reached back and turned the shower off.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him deeply.

Mack held onto her waist with one hand and pressed the other on the shower wall for support. "You're welcome." He opened the door and stepped out handing her a towel and then taking one for him. She went to step out, but he scooped her up and she laughed as he threw her gently down onto the bed.

"Again?" she questioned as he straddled her body. He kissed her clavicle, trailing his kisses up to her lips and then down to her navel. "Don't you want to sleep before you go?"

"That's what planes are for."

She smiled. "Maybe I'm tired?"

"You? Never." He kept kissing her but then stopped and looked at her. "Are you?"

"No, I was just teasing, but I don't want you to sleep on the job because I tired you out."

"If anything you do the opposite," he said.

"Well, then, soldier do with me what you will."

He smirked and kissed her, untying the towel and throwing it to the floor.

Liz felt something warm on her body and realized it wasn't Mack as she trailed her fingers over the soft material of her quilt. She opened her eyes and saw Mack dressing. She had on his sweatshirt again. "I'm starting to grow fond of this," she said, standing up.

Mack smiled. "Good because I like you in it." He kissed her. "Damn you're gorgeous."

She blushed. "You're crazy."

He shook his head. "No baby, you're just beautiful."

She sighed. "Well, I'm going to go get you some coffee because obviously you didn't sleep much, and it's causing you to be delirious."

He smirked and playfully slapped her butt as she walked away. He watched how the sweatshirt cut off not even halfway down her thighs. It was like a dress on her even despite the fact that she was five seven at least. Pulling on his boots he walked out into the kitchen and saw her waiting by the perking coffee.

"Do you think you'll be back for Christmas?" she asked, grabbing a travel mug out of the cupboard.

"I'm planning on it," he said.

"Your phone went off," she said.

He grabbed it off the counter and looked at the message. "Bob wants a ride," he said, texting him back. He looked at the clock. "I have to go." He went to apologize but she put her finger to his lips and took it off only to kiss him.

"Don't apologize." She handed him the travel mug. "Just be careful, I'd hate to lose you when I just got you."

He held her head and kissed her. "Don't worry."

"I won't," she said, walking with him to the door.

He opened the door as she handed him his bag and jacket. "It might be hard on the girls this Christmas."

"I've thought of that," said Liz, folding her arms across her chest. "I've got Molly and Kim."

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

She nodded, staring at the floor.

He picked her chin up. "I'm coming back."

She smiled. "You damn well better or I'll beat your sorry ass for it."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Bob walking over and quickly kissed her goodbye.

Liz felt the quick kiss on her lips and grabbed his arm, as he stepped out of the threshold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, wishing she could hang onto him forever. The man she had always wanted was in front of her and now her past might take him from her. She wanted to beg him to run away with her and the girls. They could live on some remote paradise island where Matt would never find them, away from all the killing and all the danger. As her mind wandered into the fantasy, it also raced back to her dreams. While she had been sleeping that was what she had dreamt of but all her dreams ended the same way with Matt finding her and taking her back. She blinked hard as she saw the image from her dream of Mack trying to stop Matt and then Matt laughing as he held the gun to her head. Letting Mack's kisses force the images from her mind she leaned on him for what might be the last time for weeks if not forever.

Mack's arms encircled her waist and he pulled the sweatshirt down over her butt, hoping Bob was still out of eyesight. When he felt her mouth cling to him with fervor, he realized just how scared she was. Erasing her fear the only way he knew how he kissed her back until he wasn't sure if he could leave her.

Liz seeing Bob pulled away. "I'll see you at Christmas," she said, stepping back inside.

He smiled and hurried out to his truck, hearing her close the door he laughed slightly.

Bob was standing by the truck with a raised eyebrow. "Was that?"

"You didn't see anything," warned Mack, opening the truck door.

Bob shook his head. "Playing with fire."

Mack looked at him and smiled. "Damn worth it too," he said, backing out.

After she closed the door, Liz leaned against it and then slid down it onto the floor. She put her head in her hands and kept breathing out unable to get any air in. The picture of Mack and the girls on the mantel caught her eye and she drew in a deep breath, before standing up. She walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed, setting her alarm clock for six am. "He'll come back," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N ChrisMaryaddict98, thank you for the reviews. Yes, I love Liz's character too and Tiffy's character was a great impetus for me to create her! Thank you!

Mack sat on the plane and sighed, leaning back into the leather seats. He felt something crinkle in his coat and reached into the inside pocket. He pulled out a crème colored envelope. Quickly he ripped it opened and saw there were two sheets of paper in a female script. He leaned back realizing, Liz must have stuck it in his coat when she went to make coffee. There was no one around except for Bob who was sleeping so he started to read it.

'Don't be mad that I snuck this into your jacket, but I know we haven't had much time to talk. There are just some things I need to say because although I'm not sure what your mission is, I can promise you that Matt will find you. When he does, I want you to be ready.'

Mack paused. _How did she know? How could she possibly know?_ He shook his head wishing she hadn't put herself through this for his sake.

'Matt is a highly calculated individual, and I guarantee you that you've never met anyone like him before. He's a sociopath who wants a conscience or at least the appearance of one. Yes, I know that might not make him a true sociopath by clinical standards, but he is. No matter what a group of psychiatrists on a medical board say. He will do anything to get what he wants and does not see anything wrong with it. No one is safe.'

He could see she had paused here by the large indented period where her pen must have rested for some time. Letting his eyes sit on that last sentence he wondered if he should ask the Colonel to have someone keep an eye on Liz. How far Matt would actually go to get what he wanted was anyone's guess. As the plane hit turbulence, he remembered the letter.

'I thought once that the rules didn't apply to me, but the other night proved I was wrong. He would rather kill me than let anyone else have me. Unfortunately he won't be so merciful with you or anyone on your team. He won't kill you. He'll torture you using whatever mental ways he can. If you want to survive, you and the team will trust no one. I mean, no one. He has connections and technology you could only dream of and some that you've never dreamt of. If something seems too simple, it is, remember that when dealing with Matt.

Lastly, what motivates him is pride and power. I used to make him think he won, and then I would get him to do whatever I wanted. Matt has to win and his greed for victory is his Achilles heel.

I hope this helps you and please be careful. You should have left me alone, but neither one of us seemed to be satisfied with that. I wish I could have dealt with him, but Matt does things his own way, and I don't think I'll be able to do anything this time. I have the tape and if I can find him I'll blackmail him. After thinking about it more rationally, I realized how naïve that was for me to think.

I know you are smarter than him just don't become emotional. That's my job. Take care and get some sleep.

Love yours,

**Liz**.'

Mack folded the letter back up and sighed with a smile. Raising it to his lips for a moment as he thought about the words within it he could smell that lavender scent that was hers.

"You all right?" asked Bob.

Mack handed him the letter and watched him read it. "I trust her judgment."

Bob looked at him seriously. "Does it change our plan?"

"For me it doesn't, but I'll understand if you want to take this plane back on home."

"Thanks, but the only way I'm going back is with you." He handed him the letter back. "Kim would kill me I didn't bring you back for Jane's christening."

"Oh yea when is that?"

"December 30th."

"Right," said Mack, closing his eyes.

A/N Please review. Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

Please review. Thank you!

Liz groaned as she heard the blaring sound of her alarm clock. "Shut up," she screamed into her pillow before shutting it off. Her injuries were forgotten until she tried to sit up. "Fuck." She whimpered as she stood up and hobbled into the bathroom. She grabbed her pills and took one. She leaned on the counter and looked in the mirror. "What does he see?" she asked, touching her swollen face. "Girls!" she yelled. "Time to get up."

Jenny was walking out of her bedroom when Liz passed. "I hate Mondays," she said.

"Well unfortunately they don't go away, sweetie, and today is Thursday."

Jenny smiled. "Really? It feels like Monday. Yes, one more day!"

Liz laughed. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip waffles," said Jenny.

"OK. I'll got start them." Liz started making the waffle batter, then went to give Lissy her second wake up call, but she was already up and dressed. Liz touched Lissy's forehead. "Are you feeling all right? You're dressed and awake."

Lissy smiled. "I told dad I'd help you while he was away."

"You don't have to worry about me. I don't quit that easy, but thank you."

Lissy smiled. "You're welcome. Do you want me to set the table?"

"If you want to," said Liz as they walked out into the kitchen. "That essay was excellent by the way. You have a real talent for writing."

"Aunt Kim helped me fix the grammar," said Lissy, setting the plates down on the table.

"Grammar's only the icing on the cake when it comes to writing. It's the words that matter."

"Did you like to write?"

Liz nodded setting down the plate of waffles on the table as Jenny ran out of the bathroom. "Easy," she said, sticking out her arms to catch a speeding Jenny.

"Were you any good?"

"Ummm," said Liz sitting down. "Some people thought so."

"Like who?"

"My professors and some publishers."

"Publishers?" asked Jenny, biting into her waffle. "What do they do?"

"They make books."

"Did you ever get anything published?" asked Lissy

Liz nodded. "A children's book."

"Really?" asked Jenny.

"Yep, it's about a winged horse named Aisling and a girl named Grace. They travel into a dream world every night where they have battles and adventures."

"Can you read it to us?" asked Lissy.

Liz smiled. "Sure the publisher is sending me a copy some time this week. As soon as I get it, I'll read it to you both if you want." Jenny nodded. Liz looked at the clock. "All right, let's go, or we're going to be late."

The girls jumped up and grabbed their bags, while Liz hopped towards the door. She heard a car honk and opened the door to see Kim in the van outside.

"I'm driving today. You want to come?" she yelled out the window.

"Sure," said Liz. "Girls, come on, Aunt Kim's going to give us a ride." She watched as they bolted out the door and towards the van. Liz leaned on one crutch as she locked the door. She was thankful for the pain killers that had finally kicked in as she hopped towards the van. She got in and sighed. "Thank God, I still have a week to finals."

"That bad?" asked Kim, driving towards the school.

"I'm just tired and ready for a break."

"I don't blame you. Maybe when your professors see you they'll just give you an A."

"In undergrad maybe, but unfortunately not so much when it's your PhD. Luckily I'm ahead of schedule and class isn't so mandatory anymore."

"Dissertation?"

"Done," said Liz, smiling. "Shoot, I have an emergency consult today at nine."

"Just have another doctor take it," said Kim, pulling the car up along the sidewalk of the school. "Bye, baby," she said to Serena.

"Don't forget you have a riding lesson with Jay at four so be ready when we come back," said Liz.

The girls nodded as they hurried into the school.

"Now what happened?" asked Kim, looking at her as she drove towards the campus.

"I," Liz smiled. "It was a good night."

"Oh yea?" asked Kim. "How good?"

Liz blushed. "Kim!"

"What, come on?"

"Real good, the best first I could have hoped for."

Kim smiled. "Good. Although, I think Mack should have shown some self-restraint considering the state you're in. Although, Bob never takes no for an answer no matter how hurt he is."

"Oh, no, I practically had to twist his arm to get him to-," Liz sighed. "God, this is so weird. I've never had this conversation before with anyone."

"Was last night your first time?"

"Matt was technically my first, but not by my choice."

Kim watched as Liz's downcast eyes. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

She shook her head. "No, you had no idea."

"It's none of my business, but I've never really had another girl my own age to talk about this either."

"So you and Molly don't have this conversation?" Liz smiled, and they both laughed.

"No, not at all."

Liz sighed when they reached the campus. "Do you mind picking me up in like two hours? Then we could get coffee and discuss this further—if you want to."

Kim smiled. "I'll be back. Don't overdo it, all right?"

"I'll try." Liz hopped out towards the clinic. Her adviser Dr. Broderick was already in his office.

"Liz," he said, standing. "What happened? I got a call from _Kim_ but she just said you wouldn't be in."

"Long story."

"Please, sit," he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I'm not really sure where to start."

"Who or what did this to you?"

"Matt," she said.

"Ahh… the ex-fiancé."

She nodded. "He was at the party I went to on Saturday night, and he wanted me back." She took out the engagement ring and placed it on the table.

"You didn't say yes?" he asked, picking up the ring. "Many girls would for a ring like this. Excellent clarity, beautiful diamonds."

"It's not a ring, and those are not diamonds," she let her eyes follow the reflections from the diamond for a bit before continuing "they're shackles."

Dr. Broderick followed her eyes for a moment and the painful expressions in her features before nodding. "Perhaps we should start in the beginning," he said. "Tea?" he offered, grabbing a china tea pot.

She smiled. "The Irish and their tea."

He smiled. "I may be away from home, but I can still bring parts of it here."

"I'd like to think so too." He placed a cup down for her. "Thank you."

"Now, from the beginning."

She explained to him the entire weekend and then let out a disappointed breath. "I had made this weekend in my eyes to be perfect, and, in the end, it shattered to pieces around me. I had the perfect dress and the perfect hair. My friends were with me and my family. Yet in the end, I was on the floor with nothing but a bloodied dress and pain."

"That's not true," he said. His voice was evenly omniscient. "You didn't lose everything. You found some things out too."

She closed her eyes. "Yea, but what if I've killed the man that I love?"

"Mack?" She nodded. "What do you mean?"

She wanted to tell him that Mack wasn't just a clerk that he did something that involved getting bullet holes and knife wounds in his body, but she stopped. Military wife or not she had the same responsibility as ever the rest to uphold the secrecy of the Unit men. "I'm just worried that Matt might go after him. He's crazy."

"Did you contact the police?"

Liz laughed. "He owns the police. Dr. Broderick, this man is the man to know in DC. You need it, he'll find it. You step in his path, you're gone."

He sighed. "That does present a problem. How'd you two meet anyway?"

"Dinner party at the governor's mansion in Virginia."

"And there have never been any other men in your life, but you found this one attractive."

"I know. I have horrible taste in men apparently."

"What about Mack? Is he going to turn out to be just as bad as Matt?"

She sat still thinking about the two men, and her mind found Mack's eyes, and she shook her head. "No, when you look into Mack's eyes you see clouds covering light. Matt was the opposite the light was concealing the darkness like in an eclipse."

The phone went off, and Dr. Broderick answered it. "Yes, she'll be right in." He set the phone back down. "Are you up to taking Carlos?"

She nodded, standing up. She hopped into the patient conference room. A large man with dark curly hair was sitting there and was glaring at the clock. His eye shifted focus when he heard her.

"Who the hell used you as a human punching bag?"

"A scorned man," she said, sitting down. "But that's story has been over told. How are you?"

He shrugged. "A lot better than you."

"How'd you know I got beaten? Why didn't you think I got into a car accident or fell off a building?"

"My mother and sisters used to look like you after my father got through with them. After ten years, I can tell when a man's been at a woman."

She nodded. "You saw your father this weekend. How did it go?"

"We had dinner and I found him just as repulsive as always." He paused. "I went out to a bar afterwards and started a fight with some guy who was yelling at his girlfriend on the phone."

"How did you feel afterwards?"

"Hyped and high, like I wanted to beat every mother fucker in that fucking shit hole," he screamed. He went on a screaming tangent, and Liz just listened only shrinking back when he threw a chair.

She nodded. "Why?"

"What?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Why? What did they do to you?"

"They existed."

"Are they a threat to you?"

"No. I can take care of myself."

"Could you always?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Boys grow into men, but the boy never grows out of the man."

"Real fucking poetic."

"Every man is not your father."

"How the fuck would you know? Look at you some guy beat the shit out of you, and I'm sure you weren't the only one."

"No, I'm sure I wasn't either." She wasn't going to let his cynicism get to her. "But how are you better than you father when you hit men for no other reason than they have a Y chromosome?" He was struggling to control his breathing. "Your father hit women because they were beneath him, and it made him feel good to remind himself of that."

"He was so fucking short… he couldn't beat anyone else."

"And you're tall and strong, so you can beat whatever mother fucker you want right?" He shrugged. "If you can beat a man today what's going to stop you from beating a woman tomorrow. Where does it end?" She looked at him, watching his downcast eyes. "Could you hit me? Could you beat me? How would you feel if you did this to me?"

"But, I would never do that to you."

"If you let anger rule you then you lose your rationality, and, in turn, you lose that rationale."

He sighed. "I just get so angry when a guy's beating on his girl."

"I'm not saying that you should watch a guy beat on his girlfriend. What I am saying is that you don't need to beat him so hard that you almost kill him. The next time the DA won't call it self-defense, Carlos." She smiled at him. "To win, you have to stay in control. So next time think about me and realize that if you hit that guy, I might be next. Alright? Just stop and think. You're a smart guy; try to use that brain more than those fists."

He smiled, standing up. "Thank you for seeing me so quickly. I know you didn't have to. Thanks, Liz."

She stood up and tried not to laugh at how much taller he was than her. He towered over her by a good foot. "You're welcome, and I'll see you next week. You have my cell if anything else comes up."

Dr. Broderick walked in. "Well done. I almost stepped in when he threw that chair, but you were calm and you talked him down."

"He's got a lot of anger issues," said Liz, standing up.

"I know, and he's a Goliath, but I put you with him because he has such an innate distrust of men. If you ever feel too uncomfortable, let me know and I'll take over."

"I like a challenge," she said.

"That's what worries me. When your new beau gets back, I would like to meet him."

"I think dealing with my Uncle, his CO, is bad enough."

"Ah Tom, fine man," he said, walking out with her.

"You two hit it off that's for sure."

He chuckled. "That we did."

Liz saw Kim's van and realized she still hadn't given him her paper. "Dr. Broderick, Merry Christmas," she said with a smile, handing him the paper.

"Well I can't wait to read it."

"Call me, when you finish and we can have lunch my treat," she said with a smile.

"Some professors might consider that bribery."

"Not if you've already graded it. I'll buy no matter what," she said as she hopped towards the car. "Starbucks?" she asked as she sat down.

Kim handed her a coffee cup. "I brought coffee to you. I figured we could just drive and talk it's the only time Jane sleeps," said Kim.

"Even better. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So where were we, oh yea your _night._"

Liz laughed. "Every time it was good, and that's _all_ I'm telling you."

Kim's eyebrows went up. "Wait, you did it more than twice?"

Liz blew on her coffee. "Mmhm."

"Well if you aren't just an avid learner."

"I try," she said. They both couldn't help but burst out laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

"All right, so who wants to do pastry," said Molly, sitting at the kitchen table with all the Unit wives around her.

"I'll do them," said Liz, as she fed Jane her bottle.

"And I'll help," said Kim, as she forced a spoon full of baby food into Teddy's mouth.

"Perfect. That just leaves decorations." Three of the wives raised their hands. "Good, thank you. That concludes the formalities of this meeting then," said Molly, scribbling down the last names on the notepad. "You're welcome to stay for coffee and snacks, but I know with the holidays you're all quite busy."

The group quickly thinned leaving Molly, Kim, and Liz to finish making the preparations for the holiday party.

"I can't believe Christmas is already here," said Kim, pacing Teddy in his playpen.

"Tell me about it," said Liz, rocking Jane.

"I still have to go Christmas shopping," said Kim, sitting down on the couch.

"Santa's going to have a very long list this year. The girls showed me a list of what they wanted for Christmas," said Molly.

"I know. I helped them write them," said Kim, shaking her head. "And I have a feeling Santa's on a budget this year."

"I just want to do something special for the girls. They're really missing their mom. Christmas is always hard," she said, holding Jane against her as she looked out the window at the girls playing in the front yard.

"Did you do anything special for Christmas when you were little?" asked Kim.

Liz turned back around with a reminiscent smile. "Yea, when my mom was alive we used to make sugar cookies and then frost them. Then we'd sit around the tree and wrap presents. Afterwards we'd make ornaments and make my final Christmas list to Santa." Liz paused, watching the lights flicker on the Christmas tree. "She'd let me take the day off from school or daycare. It was just one of those things I always looked forward to, you know?"

"Did your grandpa continue that afterwards?" asked Kim.

Liz shook her head. "I did spend Christmas with my grandpa and the rest of my family. There are a lot of us, but that was just Christmas Eve and a bit of Christmas day. I would decorate the tree with Lainey, the housekeeper. But besides that Christmas lost most of its magic after my mom died."

Molly put an arm around her, hugging her gently. "I'm sure she'd be proud of you for being there for those girls."

"I hope so."

"I know so," said Molly.

"Why don't we have a Christmas cookie party? Betsy should be home soon right?" said Kim. "We can make cookies and ornaments. It would be nice."

"When's Betsy coming home?" asked Liz.

"She should be home Thursday."

"The girls could take Friday off from school. It'd be nice for them," said Kim.

The front door slammed shut and the girls came running in. "Liz, Liz!" yelled Jenny. A UPS delivery man was behind her looking quite bemused by the girls.

"Sorry to disturb you, but are you Ms. Elizabeth Woods?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Would you sign here?" he asked, holding out a clipboard for her. Liz shifted Jane holding her with one hand as she signed the paper. "Have a nice day," he said, placing the package on the ground.

"Thank you, you too."

"What is it!" asked Serena, jumping up and down.

"Do you think they had too many candy canes?" asked Liz.

Kim laughed. "I think so."

"Well, go on open it," said Liz.

The three girls tore open the package and sifted through the packing Styrofoam and took out a pile of books.

"Your book!" said Lissy, opening it up.

"Your book?" questioned Molly.

Liz smiled, sheepishly. "Didn't I mention I wrote a children's book a while back? It's nothing just something I made up back in high school when I babysat late at night."

"Well, you're sure full of surprises," said Kim, helping the girls pull them out.

"They're adventure stories about a girl named Grace, but I think you'll like the next book even better because Grace makes some friends, but they get themselves in a whole lot of trouble with a very evil warlock." Her voice got deeper as she spoke, and she tickled Jenny and Serena as she finished.

"Will you read it to us?" asked Serena, opening the book.

"Right now?"

"Yea," said Jenny.

"Alright." She bit her lips as she straightened herself back up. "Kim, do you mind?"

"Of course not. Actually, Molly and I need to do some grocery shopping before dinner. Do you think you can hold down the fort?"

Liz smiled. "I'll manage." She sat down on the couch with the three girls. Lissy held Jane as Liz started reading the story.

"They bowed and then stood at attention. 'Hail Queen Grace.' And I looked down at the heavy sword that now was clamped to my hand and said, 'Oh brother.'"

The girls laughed. "Wait so what happens?" asked Jenny.

"That will be for the next book," said Liz.

"But you know what happens so tell us," said Lissy.

Liz smiled. "Unfortunately, it's time for homework."

Serena scrunched her nose. "I want to hear how it ends."

"Well, let's say that Grace starts to enjoy her power a little too much and forgets with power comes obligation."

"But she's a Queen!" exclaimed Serena. "She gets dresses and diamonds."

"Lots of horses," said Jenny.

"She gets everything that she'll ever want," said Lissy.

"No, not necessarily. Go start your homework and I'm going to tell you another story. I'll be right back," she said, standing up and grabbing the baby monitor.

She jogged across the street and dug into one of her Rubbermaid boxes under the bed pulling out a pink velvet scrapbook. She carried it back across the street and set it down on the kitchen table with the girls. They stopped doing their homework and looked at it quizzically. She moved Teddy and Jane into the kitchen then sat down with them.

"This is a scrapbook from when I was a little girl. Do you want to see where I lived?" She opened the book and the first page was of a Colonial style mansion with flowers and green lawns surrounding it. She flipped to the next page and there was a photo of a twelve stall stable built of stone.

"You lived there?" asked Lissy.

"Yep, until I went to boarding school and then I lived there again until I came down here." She flipped to the next page. "And that was my room."

Jenny gasped. "You we're a princess."

Liz smiled. "No, but my grandfather treated me like one."

"All girls are princesses," said Serena, reciting the line from the Little Princess.

Liz laughed. "That's right, sweetheart."

"Why'd you leave?" asked Lissy, flipping through the album. Studying all the pictures of the horses and vacations Liz had taken. "It looks like you were so happy."

Liz sighed. "Looks can be deceiving. I had anything money could buy. My grandfather came from money, and, after losing my mother, he gave me everything he had given her in tenfold, except for a very long time he couldn't be around me because I looked like my mother." Liz flipped to a page at the end of the book, pointing to a picture of her mother. "That's my mother."

"You look so much like her," said Jenny.

"Thank you," said Liz.

"So when your grandfather looked at you he saw your mother so he sent you away?" asked Lissy.

"He thought he was giving me the best, but all I wanted was him."

"But all those toys," said Serena in awe.

"I would have traded it all just to have him come ice skating with me or horseback riding." She touched the picture of her mother gingerly. "I went to boarding school until my grandfather got cancer. Then he realized how alone he was and how alone I must have felt."

"But you left him and all that to come here," said Lissy looking around the modest kitchen.

Liz smiled. "Yep, best decision I ever made even if I have to put up with you," she teased.

"How come you work? You don't have to do you?" asked Lissy.

"Everybody has to work, besides it's boring sitting home all day sipping tea and eating chocolate cake."

"You're crazy," said Jenny.

"Perhaps. All right, so who needs help with homework?"

"Me!" exclaimed Serena.

"All right."

Lissy stared at the photos flipping through the pages. Jenny was sitting next to her looking at them as well.

"I wish we had a dog," said Jenny, pointing to the three dogs that were in the picture with Liz.

"Why can't you?"

"Mom was scared of dogs," said Lissy.

Liz nodded. "Are you?"

"No, most of them are nice as long as you don't get in their face. At least that's what dad says," said Lissy.

Liz smiled. "He's right."

"We're home!" yelled Molly.

A/N Thank you and please review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N A little more…

**Chapter 20**

Liz sat outside the Colonel's office, reading a medical journal. She saw the door open and he stepped out with another man, making some reference number.

"Liz?" he questioned. "Did we have a lunch date?"

"No," she said, standing up.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"An hour maybe," she said with a shrug. "Your secretary said she'd let you know."

He sighed, shaking his head. "She must have forgotten. Come in, are the girls alright?"

Liz nodded, waiting for him to close the door. "Yea they're fine." She looked around the room. "This is an improvement from your last office."

"It has to be to entertain the military elites."

"You're moving up in the world. I'd say you're in for a promotion soon?"

"There has been talk about being made a general for a new position," he smiled. "But you didn't come here for that. How are things going?"

"Fine, it's just Christmas is tough, you know?"

"It always was for you anyway," he said.

"You always came, though, and brought me some great gift."

He smiled. "I tried. So what can I do for you?"

"I wondered if you could get a message to Mack for me. I want to get the girls a dog for Christmas, but I want to make sure it's OK with him. I know that you can't usually do this sort of thing, but-." She was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. She sighed as he answered it. He turned around in his chair, answering in yeses and no's calmly at first, but then his voice rose.

"That is not acceptable. You will find them God damn it or I'll drag your useless ass across all of DC." He slammed the phone down.

Liz shuddered at the sound.

"Sorry, what were you saying? A message to Mack about a dog?" She nodded. "I can't Liz, sorry."

"Uncle Tom, it's Christmas, please." She went to convince him, but he stopped her.

"No," he boomed. "I said no. Just do what you have to do."

She stood up with tears carefully hidden in her eyes and stormed out of the room. Then, she took in a breath as she felt sick to her stomach. Her mind raced back to the call he had just taken, and her Uncle's unusually volatile demeanor. She grasped the door knob and barged back in.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said, walking towards her calmer.

She set her mouth in a firm line. "Where is he, and what is he doing?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Like hell."

He raised an eyebrow. "Young lady I know you weren't brought up to use that kind of language."

"Funny seeing as how I learned it from you." She dropped her arms to her sides. "Uncle Tom, you know I wouldn't ask unless it was important. I don't know what Mack does or who he is, or what he's doing, but I do know that my psychotic ex is after him. And you've never snapped at me like you just did so obviously something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Oh something's definitely wrong, because you're lying to me."

"No, I'm not. I don't know if anything is wrong. I don't know anything." He sighed, turning around with a shake of his head. "I've had no information in a week. Nothing."

"What!" she exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"I can't tell you."

"Uncle Tom, you can tell me or you can't, but God help me I have connections that will put you to shame. So you better tell me what country and city they were last in, or I'll find out some other way."

The door swung open. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore," said the Colonel. "Admiral?"

Liz's eyes went wide as she saw her grandfather standing there. She wrapped her arms around him. "Grandpa, you've got to help me, Uncle Tom won't tell me anything."

"You mean he's doing his job?" he asked. He studied her face. "And what the devil happened to you, young lady. Tom, I thought you were keeping an eye on her."

The Colonel threw up his arms and sighed. "She can find trouble even when she's surrounded by bodyguards."

The Admiral chuckled. "That's my girl, making your poor Uncle go old before his time. She tried my wits for ten years I thought it was time to give you your fair dose." He sighed. "Now what do you want, Liz, and why won't you give it to her, Tom?"

"She wants the location of my special forces Alpha Unit."

The Admiral looked at her confused. "What would you want with that?"

"Grandpa, don't ask me, please."

"Do you know a Mathew Killington?" asked the Colonel.

"Unfortunately," said the Admiral sitting down.

"Do you want to tell him?" asked the Colonel. Liz shook her head. "He attacked Liz when she refused him a couple weeks ago, and one of my men stepped in. Now, she thinks he's after my man and his team."

"I never said that, but you just confirmed my suspicions," said Liz. She grabbed the door handle. "With or without your help, I will find him." She stormed out of the room, leaving two stunned war veterans to think about the bullet they just missed.

"So is this what you called me down here for?" asked the Admiral.

"Mmm… I think Liz became involved with one of my men, the one who saved her. Now, I think she'll do anything to get him back in the 'name of love.'" He poured two glasses of whiskey.

"Do you think she can?"

"Don't you?" He handed him the glass of whiskey.

The Admiral sighed.

The Colonel stood up and sighed. "I'd rather work with her and keep an eye on her than let her go in on it by herself."

"Let's keep an eye on her for now. Don't give her any assistance, but don't stop her. Let's see what our girl can do."

The Colonel sighed. "I don't like anything about this."

"Neither do I, but when it comes to that girl we both know we don't have much choice."

"Damned if that isn't true," he said, drinking the whiskey.

A/N Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Liz pounded on Hector's apartment door a few days later. When he didn't answer, she walked down to the landlord and pretended to be Hector's girlfriend, saying she had just flown in from Boston to surprise him. She 'accidentally' dropped her car keys a couple times in front of the landlord, letting him have a few longing looks at her chest. He was happy to oblige her after that. Liz sat on the barstool in the kitchen with a glass of wine, waiting for him to get home. Her eye went to the clock, praying he would be home in less than a half hour because she promised the girls she would be back by the time they finished their movie to finish decorating the cookies.

Hector opened the door and sighed. He pulled his gun out when he saw the kitchen light on. Carefully, he walked in and pointed the gun around the corner.

"Don't move," he yelled and then relaxed as he saw Liz.

"You going to shoot me or you going to put that away?" she asked, sipping her wine.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, putting the gun away. "And how the hell did you get in?"

"Landlord. I didn't bring my lock picking kit," she shrugged "So I had to do it the old fashion way."

"Remind me to have his sorry ass fired."

"Oh come on you can't blame him he's only human and I am a girl. Don't you think I'm beautiful?" she asked, standing up to him.

"Ye-, yes," he stuttered.

She smiled. "Yea, do you want to go in the other room?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered as she grazed her lips across his cheek.

She nodded. "And you're coming to Russia with me aren't you?" she whispered into his ear

"Ye- wait what?" he asked.

"St. Petersburg and Moscow to be exact. We have some soirees and business to do there," she said smiling.

"We do, huh?" he asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Yep and I'm going, so if you want to be my date, you're welcome."

"Listen, first I can't leave right now too much is going on. Secondly are you playing both Mack and me now?"

She sighed, holding his gun up to the light. "Very nice."

"How did you get that?" he asked.

She gave him a playful smile. "See you guys do need me. I have a female tact which you gentlemen don't."

"You want to find Mack," he said letting out a sigh.

"No I need to find him and I will with or without you. I have a plane chartered my clothes packed and my identification is on its way. You in or you out?" He groaned running his hand over his head. "You want to stay here and do nothing or do you want to go and save your friends?"

"Awe what the hell. I'll go. I haven't gotten shot at enough this year anyway."

"Good, here's your ID," she said, handing him a passport and identification cards. "You're my overprotective Brazilian husband who absolutely adores me. I'm your flirtatious yet loyal French wife. More details as we travel. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 0200."

"Not tonight?"

"No I promised the girls we'd make cookies tonight. I want to give them that before I go away."

"You know we'll get him back. You don't have to go," he said, walking her to the door.

Liz smiled. "No one knows Matt better than me, and I have something none of you men have. So I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded. "Does the Colonel know about this?"

"I'm sure. He's testing me. Night." She ran outside and got into the car, driving back to her house. When she walked in, the girls were just starting to decorate the cookies.

"How was your movie?" asked Liz, kissing the top of Jenny and Lissy's head. "Santa Clause2 as good as the original?"

"Better," said Jenny, squeezing the frosting onto her snowman.

"Good, sorry I had to leave."

"Is your patient, all right, Dr. Woods?" asked Molly.

Liz gave her a look. "I'm not a doctor yet, but yes we talked. Everything's taken care of."

She helped them decorate the cookies and then they sat down to wrap presents.

"Do you think daddy'll like this?" asked Jenny, holding up the photo collage she had made him with pictures of them horseback riding and ice skating.

"I think he'll love it," said Liz, helping her wrap it. Liz saw Lissy wrapping her gift. She crawled over to her. "Can I see?"

Lissy shrugged. "All right."

Liz lifted out the clay statue of a horse. "Did you make this?"

"Yea, we had to do something in art class. It's nothing."

Liz looked at her. "What are you talking about? It's beautiful."

"You could do better," said Lissy.

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't. I suck at sculpting. I can paint and draw. But give me a piece of clay, and I'll just make a spiral out of it."

"Really?" asked Lissy, sitting cross legged watching Liz study her statue.

"Oh yea, I just can't figure out where to start. Your dad's going to love this when he gets back," said Liz, placing it in the box.

Betsy sat down next to them. "Did you do that Lis?" she asked.

Lissy nodded. "Yea."

"That's so good. I wish I could do that. I'm going to do nails in a minute if you want."

"Yea I just need to finish this." Liz handed her pieces of tape.

"All right," said Betsy standing up.

Liz sat on the floor watching the girls doing their nails and watching A Christmas Story. Kim sat down next to her as Molly finished dinner.

"It's nice when they're quiet, huh?" asked Kim.

"Amazing," said Liz, laughing.

"Molly said she's going to look after the girls until you get back?"

"Yea."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I made this mess and now I'll fix it."

"This is not all your fault."

"Well either way I will fix it."

"If you go and you get killed, those girls will have no one. If you go and Mack lives and you die, he'll never be the same. You only have a 1/3 chance of making a difference."

"You underestimate me," said Liz, standing up. "I'm a Woods. We land on our feet nine times out of ten." She walked into the shower and stood there for twenty minutes letting the steam cloud her thoughts. Then she got out pulling on Mack's sweatshirt and her sweatpants. After she finished blow drying her hair, she sat on her bed.

"Liz, we're heading out," said Kim, knocking on the door.

"Come in, sorry," said Liz running to open the door. She kissed all three children good bye. "I'll see you all soon. Be good so Santa gets you everything you want."

"I will," said Serena skipping away.

Kim took her in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Bring them home and be careful." Liz nodded, watching her hurry after Serena.

Lissy and Jenny came into the room and climbed onto the bed.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" asked Jenny.

Liz smiled. "Sure. Go on get in." She sat on the edge of the bed and read them another chapter from _Harry Potter_. "I'll be back by Christmas. I promise."

"Are you going to save dad?" asked Jenny.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Liz.

"We heard Aunt Molly talking to Aunt Kim," said Lissy.

"Well, you both know your dad doesn't need saving. I'm going to Russia on business. My father's company needs a little promo, but I will be back and so will your dad."

"All right," said Lissy. "Just be careful." The two girls grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Can we see your outfit?" asked Jenny, holding her teddy bear.

"Of course. I need your opinion." Liz walked into the bathroom and came back out in a black sheath dress with her black knee high boots. She started buttoning the fitted white Versace mink trimmed coat that cut off just above her knees. "Well girls what do you think?" she asked.

"You look like a super model!" exclaimed Lissy.

Liz smiled. "Well thank you," she said, pulling on her black leather gloves.

"Is it cold in Russia?" asked Jenny.

"Very cold, so cold that in the Siberian part of Russia your nose can freeze off in minutes," said Liz, touching Jenny's nose. "Luckily I'll be in beautiful hotels in Moscow, not Siberia. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"Chocolate," said Jenny.

"Can you get one of the ballerina's signatures?" asked Lissy.

"Maybe, I think my friend has a little sister named Ana who's in the Russian ballet. So I'll see what I can do. And chocolate I'll definitely do. Now go to sleep." She kissed them both and then walked out. She saw the headlights of the car waiting outside for her.

Molly looked at her. "You look stunning."

"I still have some more changes to make but thank you," she said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"I have to."

Molly hugged her, not letting her go for a minute. "Promise you'll be careful and I promise to spoil the girls while you're gone."

"Thank you for this."

"I still think you're crazy, but I guess the Colonel knows something I don't."

Liz smiled, picking up the handle on her suitcases. "He does."

The chauffeur was waiting outside the door. Betsy got off the couch when she heard Liz open the door.

"It was nice meeting you Betsy. I'm sorry to have to run out like this."

"Oh, no I understand. You're going to the Christmas party right?"

"I should be."

"Just these miss?" asked the chauffeur.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good bye," said Liz, hugging Molly once more, rushing towards the car.

Molly stood in the doorway as she looked up at the sky. "God protect her and all our men. Please they need you."

A/N Please review.. We're off to Moscow!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you for the reviews. Here is a little more.

Liz knocked on the Colonel's front door before using her key to get in. He was waiting for her by the fire with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Uncle Tom," she said. He turned to face her. "I'm going. I just need some questions answered before I go."

"You can't go," he said.

"I can. I have the plane, I have the contacts, and I have someone working on locating them in Russia. I even have a Unit bodyguard to appease you."

The Colonel looked at her confused. "What?"

"Hector agreed to come with me as my husband."

He turned to face her and tilted his chin up, challenging her and trying to shoot holes through her plan, her confidence, and her determination. "So, what is your plan, Liz? How are you even going to infiltrate his system, when we've been trying to for months?"

"No." She moved towards him. Her own eyes locked with determination. "You've asked enough questions. It's my turn because it might mean whether I live or die." Taking a glass off the table she poured herself a glass of whiskey. "I hate going into a fight not knowing everything." She paused, making sure he was listening to her. "I can't know how much danger Mack is in unless I know what he does. I have kept quiet never asking you what he does or how he does it, but now I need to know."

"I can't tell you that."

She moved closer to him, her eyes hard. "You're going to tell me or I'll hire someone to find out."

He set his glass down. "Why do you need to know?"

"I need to know if I go in there, whether I'm going to have to defend their sorry asses by myself and be the brains behind everything or whether they are completely capable agents. I need to know what value they have because that will determine whether Matt keeps them or sells them, _and,_ if he does sell them, who he would be selling too." She threw her hands up emphatically. "Is Mack an amazing genius who actually does work for a logistics group?" She looked at the Colonel but his expression remained stoic. "I don't know. The bullet holes I had to sew up when I first came, tell me no, but I just don't know!" she exclaimed. "God, why are you fighting me? I grew up around this. I know what happens. I've read more confidential files by the time I was fifteen then you probably ever had. Grandpa's lock and key system was outdated. I can break anyone and anything. I know how to get what I want, and you know that."

"All right," he said, relenting a little. "What time's your plane?"

"I'm supposed to be there in twenty minutes."

"I'll drive you."

She called the chauffeur and told him to pick Hector up and meet her at the airfield.

"All right, you have my attention," she said, sitting down in the car.

The Colonel started the engine and drove away before he even spoke to her, but when he did she wasn't sure what to do.

She digested what he said and sighed. "So Mack's in the special forces, and he basically goes on all the missions that no one else wants to do because they're too dangerous?"

"Or special assignments."

She sighed. "That's going to make him even more valuable to Matt's friends."

"I know," said the Colonel. He stopped the SUV inside the airfield. "We're here."

"I promise to come home," she said, getting out. She stopped noticing a familiar figure in the distance. "Grandpa's here."

The Colonel shrugged. "I'll see you when you get back, sweetheart. Don't make me have to come over there to get you, all right?"

She smiled. "I won't." She ran towards David and he held her in his arms.

"I wish that I could stop you, but I know you too well to know that nothing can stop you. You are a Woods," he said with a teasing smile.

"That I am," she said.

"You look just like your grandmother," he said, touching her cheek.

"Grandma was far more beautiful than me."

"I don't think so," he said. He sighed. "I know you have to go, but I want you to have this." She saw him take out a hand gun and she took it, studying it with interest as she heard him go on about the gun and the logistics not really processing any of it. He saw her distant look and smiled. "It's light and precise; it's preferred by many females for that reason or so they tell me."

She pretended to aim at something. "So it is."

"Use it when necessary, but I hope you don't have to use it."

"Thank you. I promise I'll be back before you even know it."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know."

The engines on the airplane turned on and Liz smiled. "Bye Grandpa. Spoil the girls while I'm away. Christmas is hard on kids who have lost their mom," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "But you know that."

"Well I'm learning at least. Go on before it leaves without you."

"I doubt it considering I'm flying," she said, running towards the stairs.

"Good luck-" he waved at her "my beautiful girl," said David, watching the plane hatch shut.

Hector was sitting on the center leather seat when Liz got on the plane.

"All right, into the cock pit," she said, walking past him.

"What?" he asked as she sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Do you know how to fly?"

"Barely."

"Well, you'll learn." She heard from the air traffic controllers and headed down the runway, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt the plane pierce the air.

"Are you OK?" asked Hector.

"I hate flying." She looked at the water below. "I just hate it."

"Why'd you learn to fly then?"

"I'd rather be the one flying the plane than letting someone else do it."

"You like to be in control?" he asked.

"What girl doesn't?"

He watched her smile and admired how beautiful she looked. He listened as she told him about how she refused to fly when she was little until her grandfather found out and then made her take flight lessons. Fearing that her grandfather would leave her if she did not do as he said, she learned to fly.

"For a long time I did what he told me until he left me anyway," she said with a sad smile.

"You two seem close, though."

"We are now, especially since he respects me. He wanted me to do what he said as much as he wanted me to defy him."

Hector smiled. "Sounds like an Admiral."

They talked easily for the rest of the journey stopping in a remote part of Brazil, switching planes and then taking off again for Russia. Hector offered to fly, but Liz refused, asking him only to talk to her to keep her awake. When they landed she ran into the bathroom, leaving him to instruct their driver on what bags to take. When she came back out he couldn't believe his eyes. Her hair was died a dirty blonde and she had green contacts in. She was a blonde bombshell.

"Well," she spun around for him "What do you think?"

"I hardly recognize you," he said.

"You want to know Juliette don't you, Marcos?" she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Anything else, sir?" asked the chauffeur.

"No, thank you. We're ready. Aren't we?" he asked, Liz.

She touched his cheek. "Of course, mon cherie," she kissed his lips before walking down the steps.

"She's beautiful, no?" he asked, the chauffeur.

"Very," he said.

Hector smiled walking down, helping Liz into the awaiting limousine. They traveled for awhile, pulling up to a beautiful mansion about two hours from Moscow. Liz slept most of the way and Hector reviewed his Russian, thinking he had taken more Russian language classes back in the academy.

"Sir, we're here," said the driver.

"Good," said Hector. "Juliette," he whispered, nudging Liz.

"Hmmm?" she questioned.

"We're here."

They got out of the car and man ran out and hugged her tightly. "_Juliette_, you made it. I didn't think you would." He placed her down. "And this must be your husband?"

"Yes, Mikhail Ivanov this is my husband Marcos Silva."

"Nice to meet you. You are from Brazil, no?" asked Mikhail.

"Yes. You and Juliette went to boarding school together?"

"Yes, I never saw a more beautiful girl. She was wearing a navy blue pea coat and these cute little white shoes and a red ribbon in your hair. You were such an American princess."

Hector watched with interest the way the two interacted and saw the lust in Mikhail's eyes. He cleared his throat. "The party is tonight?"

"Yes, yes," said Mikhail. "Come on inside. You must want to get ready."

The foyer was lined in white marble, and there was a white marble Greek statue standing in the center with a grand stair case lined with navy carpet in the back. There was a large crystal chandelier handing on the mural cathedral ceiling and for a moment Hector wasn't sure if he was in a museum or a house.

"Oh I love what you've done with this old place," said Liz, admiring the statue. "Is this-?" she gasped.

Mikhail nodded. "I saw you admiring it, and I bought it. I knew it would look perfect in my foyer."

"My wife has a good eye?" asked Hector, noticing the servants' eyes on them.

"I always thought so," said Mikhail. "Sonya will show you to your room, and we should be ready to leave around six. Tomorrow night is the grand opening of my new hotel. You will come?" He held Liz's hand.

"Mikhail, I don't even have a dress."

"This is no problem. I'll have one made for you. You will be as the Americans say the belle of the ball."

Liz smiled and looked at Hector. "Please, Marcos. It will be fun."

Hector smiled. "How can I say no to you?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist. "Please excuse us we are very tired."

Mikhail kissed Liz's hand. "Of course. Sonya," he called. A woman quickly came over and he spoke to her in Russian.

Hector scanned the room for bugs, while Liz unpacked the bags she had hid from the maids who had all ready unpacked most of her belongings by the time they had made it upstairs. Liz had quickly thanked them and said she had a headache and wished to be alone. Now she was unloading the weapons and electronics that they had smuggled through the security. Mikhail had bribed the custom's official to pay less than due diligence to their belongings.

He finished the sweep of the room and gave her a nod. "What's that?"

"My grandfather gave it to me."

"That's worth some serious cash," he said, taking it from her.

"I'm sure." She sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower. I left some files for you on the desk."

Hector examined the files and saw the key players Liz had found to be most likely helping Matt with hiding or buying the team. He couldn't help noticing that she didn't consider the possibility that they were already dead. There was nothing that showed proof of life, but he supposed she was just keeping a positive mindset. After making a fire and destroying the files, he changed into his tuxedo and made sure his gun was cleaned and loaded. Liz came out of the bathroom in a black silk halter dress with a plunging neckline offset by diamond jewelry.

"Damn," said Hector.

"Oh wait to see you what Mikhail picks out for me tomorrow. He's known for his daring taste."

"I bet," said Hector, holding her purse out for her.

"Thank you. Did you enjoy your reading?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Very much. Who is going to be at this party tonight?"

"Everyone," she said. The butler opened the door for them and they got into the limousine, waiting for Mikhail who had gotten an important phone call that was delaying him. Mikhail got into the limousine and yelled at the driver to go. He smiled.

"Mr. Killington called and said he will be joining us tomorrow. He was a close associate of your father's wasn't he, Juliette?"

"Very close. What is he doing in Russia?"

"He's attending to some business with a man named Saadak."

"Oh, what kind of business does Mr. Saadak do?" asked Liz.

"I'm not quite sure," he said with a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "No one's quite sure."

"I love a man of mystery," said Liz, smiling as Mikhail handed her a flute of champagne. They passed the Russian ballet house. "Does your sister still dance?"

"Who Tatiana?" he asked her.

"Yes, I haven't spoken to her in years, but last time we spoke she had mentioned she was auditioning."

Mikhail nodded. "Ana lives in her own world, and I pay for it." He raised his eyebrows slightly and sighed, looking back at the building.

"Mikhail, you didn't."

"I had to make sure she got what she wanted so I might have bribed a few officials."

Liz stared at him. Her eyes full of sincere admiration for the man across from her. "You would do anything for her, wouldn't you?"

He nodded. "As I would do anything for you."

Hector cleared his throat. "So what exactly do you do, Mikhail?"

"Anything and everything. I am a man of business, but I get bored very easily, you see."

"I see," said Hector.

The ride went by quickly due to the vast amounts of alcohol that was served and the stories Liz was telling. Hector wasn't sure if they were true or if she was just an excellent liar. The house they arrived at was slightly smaller than Mikhail's but not much. The driveway was lined with limousines and sports cars, creating a mainly black and red check around the house. Liz held his arm and looked adoringly up at him as they were introduced to people by Mikhail. She pretended to be more interested in the flute of champagne than the conversations he was having with their suspected assailants, but he knew she was keeping a mental recollection of every syllable uttered. He watched her walk off onto the veranda, and he saw a man in his fifties follow her.

Mikhail noticed as well and whispered, "That is Saadak. He collects beautiful women, like I collect Greek art work."

Hector went to go intervene, but Mikhail stepped in front of him. "Marcos, there is a man I think you should meet. He's very interested in that new venture you have," he said, leading him away.

Hector kept an eye on the veranda, but only saw Liz smile at Mr. Saadak before he was too far to see anymore.

Liz leaned against the railing and looked out at the pond that was now frozen by the chilling climate of the region. She shivered a bit, but the heat from the house could still be felt on her back.

"You are cold," said a voice, as she felt a jacket placed over her shoulders. "A beautiful woman like you should not be left alone with only the night to keep her company."

"The night and I are good friends," said Liz, smiling at him. "I'm Juliette Silva."

"Ah, the Brazilian's wife," he said, touching her chin and studying her face. "So beautiful to be with such an insignificant man. Why would such a stunning and smart woman, who has captured every man's eye fall for such a man, I asked myself."

"You do not believe in love, monsieur?"

"I believe in lust not love, beautiful girl," he said. "I heard you speak but once tonight, and you showed great intelligence. Why not pick a man like Mikhail who is worth a hundred million instead of your Brazilian who is worth a mere ten million."

"Money is so important to you." She stared out at the snow. Then she turned around to face him. Her eyes lifted slowly up to him, daring him to look at her. "Is nothing worth more to you than a bar of gold?"

He smiled. "Yes, but only one thing. A beautiful woman."

She laughed. "Are they easy to find?"

"I only pick one at a time."

"Oh and who might the lucky girl be tonight?"

"You," he said.

Liz laughed. "You flatter me, monsieur, but I am only beautiful because the night hides my faults."

He ran his hand along the features of her face and then down her body. Liz fought the urge to take his hand and break it. She let him roam her body, trying to remember that she was supposed to be a promiscuous woman. The women had been chatting about her history for hours; thanks to the rumors she had spread about herself through Mikhail and his associates.

"No—my hands don't lie. You are a beautiful woman."

"My husband is looking for me," she said, noticing Hector walking towards them. "I must go. It was a pleasure to meet you-," she gave a soft smile. "What is your name? I have given you mine, but you never gave me yours. I would say that is extremely unfair, monsieur." She pretended pout and looked up at him with sultry eyes.

"Alexei Saadak. I will be at Mikhail's party tomorrow."

"Perhaps you will find me, Alexei Saadak," she said, handing him his coat and hurrying towards Hector. She grabbed Hector and kissed him aggressively, seeing Saadak watch her with intent interest and desire. "I found our man," she whispered in Hector's ear, pretending to nibble on it.

"I wish you had let me deal with this."

"I have better research skills," she said as they walked over to Mikhail.

"Mikhail, I'm sorry, but I must take my wife home now," said Hector.

"Are you ill?" he asked Liz.

"She's tired," said Hector.

"Oh, of course," he said, taking out his cell phone and sending the chauffeur a message. "The limo will be waiting out front for you. Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Hector locked the door to the bedroom and shook his head at Liz as he scanned the room for bugs again. This time she helped him and it went by quickly.

"What were you thinking!" he exclaimed.

"I was thinking its hot, I want some air," she said, taking off her shoes. "And now I have our lead suspect enamored with me."

"And he's practically a mob boss with a tendency of seducing women even if they don't want him. He'll do anything, spike their drinks, restrain them, rape them."

"I can handle myself besides I'm going to him _willingly_."

"So you're going to sleep with him?"

"No, of course not, but I will let him seduce me so I can get information out of him."

"What if he won't let you go once you've got the information out of him."

"That's when my crazy jealous extremely strong husband comes in," she said, smiling at him.

"You're going to wear a camera, a mike? What?"

"These," she said, holding out a pair of diamond chandelier earrings. "They have a transmitter in them so you'll be able to hear everything. When I start talking about how much I love white orchids that's your cue to come barging in mad with jealousy. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yea, but I don't like this. There's too many ways you could get hurt and then Mack'll have my ass."

She started to unzip the back of her dress. "If I don't do this, Mack might never get the chance."

"White orchids huh?"

"Yes."

"As soon as you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, I want you to start talking about white orchids."

"I will." She pulled on her robe and slipped out of her dress. She walked into the bathroom and came back out in a silk night gown. "Good night, Hector."

"Good night." He watched her pull the covers over her body and sighed. The temptation was there to climb into bed with her and just stroke her hair while she slept, but no woman was worth destroying the brotherhood he had with Mack. With a slight shake of his head, he walked into the attached living room, laying down on the sofa, listening to the local news. Listening to the drone of Russian instead of the soft intervals of her breathing, he fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Liz sat with Mikhail in the indoor garden he had built on the South side of the house. The maid set their tea down on the table, and she took in the beautiful array of flowers that were blooming.

"You must be careful with Saadak," he said.

"I always am," she said.

He took her hand. "Promise me you will think of yourself first and him last."

"I promise," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I have a surprise for you."

"My dress?" she asked with a smile.

"Well that and tomorrow I am going to give you my second surprise."

"You don't have to," she said.

"I want to. I rarely get the chance to see you. I want to give you as much as you'll accept."

"But I can give you nothing in return."

"You give me more than you can imagine," he whispered. The maid walked towards them with a garment bag. "And here is your dress." He handed it to her. "And your team of stylists," he said as three women walking in with shoulder bags that were teeming with beauty products. He stood up. "And now I must go conclude some business with your husband."

Liz smiled. "Play nicely," she said.

"Of course," he said, walking away.

Hector stood by the door with Mikhail, waiting for Liz to be ready. When she came out they were not disappointed. She wore a silk red tight fitting halter dress that dipped low in front and was nonexistent in the back. There were long slits up the side of skirt of the dress, flashing a bit of her thigh when she walked.

"And I have this for you. It's on loan, so do not lose it, but I thought you needed a good luck charm tonight," said Mikhail taking out an s-linked diamond bracelet. He clasped it around her wrist. "Perfect."

"Thank you," she said, touching it gently. "You put it on properly right?"

"It'll stay on. Don't worry about it."

Hector held out his arm for Liz. "We'll be late." Liz took his arm, and they walked out to the limousine. Mikhail's driver raced down the roads, cutting the driving time by an hour. The hotel was beautiful, and everyone who was everyone was there. Hector was pulled away by a businessman leaving Liz alone with Mikhail. They talked with a bunch of people and then Liz saw Saadak talking to Matt. Matt walked away obviously in a hurry. She saw how Mikhail had his hand in his pocket and was obviously typing a message.

"I took care of it," he whispered in her ear.

She pretended he had said something funny and laughed as Saadak approached them.

"Mrs. Silva," said Saadak.

"Good evening, Mr. Saadak. Join us?"

"No, I was hoping you would honor me with a dance?"

"Oh, of course," she said smiling and walking away with him to the dance floor.

"That dress might be beautiful in itself, but you, my dear, bring living beauty to it."

"Monsieur, you are too kind." He twirled her around as they danced the samba. He dipped her low as the song finished. "You must make a poor businessman. What do you do?"

"Come with me upstairs, and I'll show you some of my latest designs," he said, pulling her back up.

She nodded, letting him lead her away to the elevators and to his room. She laughed girlishly and sat down on the bed.

"Now, where are those million dollar plans?"

"In my head," he said, grabbing her and kissing her.

She pulled away and stood up, pouting. "No man ever wants me for anything other than my body. I thought maybe you were different. When you spoke of beauty I thought you did not just mean my body. Good night, monsieur."

"No wait," he said, grabbing her arm. "Juliette, please. All right. I am in the import and export business."

"Sounds boring," she said, pouring herself a glass of champagne.

He laughed. "It has its benefits."

She smiled. "I understand the benefits of money." She sat down crossing her legs. "What do you import and export? Vodka?"

"Among other things." His cell phone went off. "Excuse me." He walked away and she heard him speaking in Russian. She could hear everything he was saying, but only understood parts of it. She understood the most important part though American soldiers. He walked back in and she pretended to be pouring herself another glass of champagne. "Business problems. I hate Americans, but I love their money."

She smiled. "You just love money, whether it's American or not."

He laughed. "This is true. But this project is very stressful and is not worth the money."

"How much?"

"Several million."

"You must be very good," she whispered, kissing his neck. She saw the flowers on the table. "Roses," she said. "I like white orchids, much better. Roses are so common."

"But they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as orchids."

He put his hands on her waist. "Or as beautiful as you." He kissed her pushing her back onto the bed. He ran his hands up her legs. She moved her head to the side, trying not to cringe. She kept looking at the door, _Where the hell are you, Hector?_ Then, the door slammed opened and Hector ripped Saadak off her, screaming at him in Portuguese. He slammed his face into the bedroom dresser before grabbing Liz's arm and pulling her out of the room. Liz pretended to scream in pain even though Hector's grip was not that tight. She cried and apologized in French until they were in the safety of their room. Then she went into the bathroom to change.

"Please tell me you got all that," she said, getting out of the dress and stepping into a pair of jogging pants.

"I did."

"What did he say?" she asked as Hector worked on his laptop.

"Saadak has been suspected of transporting a virus, and I think, as a courtesy to Matt and a man named Kriegen, he's transporting the team with the virus. Kriegen worked for the KGB and is now working for a terrorist sect, who still support the reconstruction of the Soviet Union. Our team would be of acute interest to them."

"How do we get them back?"

"We have a week's worth of planning and only three days to do it in. Saadak's moving the shipment early Thursday morning." He sighed. "We don't even have a full team to take out this guy."

"Where's the shipment moving from. What port?"

"St. Petersburg."

"We'll fly out tomorrow—damn it." She sighed. "I have a lunch date with Mikhail, but we can leave right after that. He might even be able to help us."

"All right."

"You take the bed tonight. I'll stay up and do some research," said Liz.

"No," he said.

"Yes. You'll be no good to anyone if you're half conscious because you're sleep deprived."

"Wake me in four hours, and we'll switch off."

"All right," she said, sitting cross legged on the couch with the laptop.

He rubbed his eyes and climbed into bed not bothering to undress fully.

Liz got dressed quietly pulling on her white pant suit and buttoning the pink dress shirt she had underneath. She gently touched Hector's arm to wake him up.

"Hector," she whispered.

He jumped up. "What?"

She laughed. "It's time for you to do some research. I'm going out with Mikhail."

He groaned. "You let me sleep the whole night?"

"Yea, but now I need to do some shopping and schmoozing, so I'll be back later."

"All right," he said as found his shirt.

She laughed, pouring some coffee. "See I told you that you were tired."

He stretched pulling on his shirt, his muscles rippled as he pulled his arms over his head. "And, I told you to wake me up." She held a cup of coffee out to him. He accepted it and looked at it. "What no cream or sugar?"

"I don't think you need it. You need to watch that girlish figure. Beauty sleep alone won't help," she grinned, grabbing her purse.

He shook his head and laughed.

"Men are so grateful," she said, walking out.

Mikhail held out coat for her and she pulled her arms through the soft white cashmere. They spent the morning shopping and walking through the museums and then at lunch she found herself at the ballet. He led her to balcony where the Czarina and Czar had once sat and now there was a small table set for two there. They ate while the ballerinas did their full dress rehearsal.

"I love the ballet," she said, watching in awe.

"I know, yet, you never pursued it?"

"I was never good enough. Some of us like Ana are born with grace others like me can never hope to match it."

"I think you underestimate yourself," he said.

"No you just think too highly of me," she said. "Oh the bracelet. I almost forgot." She carefully unclasped it from her wrist. "Thank you."

"It brought you good luck?"

"Yes."

"Keep it," he said, giving it back to her.

"No. I can't. It's way too much."

"Fine but I will have to give you some going away present."

"Let him spoil you," said Ana kissing Mikhail's cheek. "He can't give all his goodness just to me."

"A gift worth more than a house is too much."

He smiled. "I don't think so."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You know no bounds." She stood up and hugged Ana. "Ana, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, _Juliette_." She smiled. "My brother says you have an affinity for acting."

She smiled. "Let's hope so. How are you, though?"

"I am good. I am happy. This is my life," she gesturing to the room "How could I not?"

Liz smiled. "It is beautiful, but I'm sure you work hard for it."

"I do as much as he'll let me," she said, glaring at Mikhail. "He's very over protective."

"He loves you."

"Then he does this to you too?" she asked.

Liz looked confused and Mikhail got uncomfortable. "Ana, are you hungry?"

"No, no. I cannot eat before a performance. But tell me all about your life?" She motioned to the orchestra who began to play loudly.

Liz smiled. "I met a very wonderful man, a soldier, but he's gone missing. He has two daughters who I have grown to love more than I can tell you."

Nodding, she sipped her tea and noticed Mikhail's downcast eye. '"And are you still riding?"

She nodded and described what had been happening.

Mikhail watched them talk about their lives happy to see his sister smile and not be working. He never thought he would see Liz again and then she had called him unexpectedly last week and now she stormed into his life like rain in the middle of the Sahara Dessert, unexpected but welcomed. There was so much he wanted to give her and tell her, but she was not his anymore. But then again, she never had been his.

Liz walked with Mikhail back towards the limousine. They were going to meet Hector at the airport in an hour.

"One more stop," he said with a smile, leading her into a jewelry store. It was empty except for one sales clerk. Mikhail spoke with him and handed him back the bracelet. "I want to pick Ana out something for her birthday, but I don't know what she likes."

Liz looked around at the rows precious stones embedded in exquisite jewelry. "That," she said, pointing to a platinum bracelet ornately designed with diamonds. "It's perfect, elegant but expensive."

He watched her smile and motioned to the clerk. "That one," he said.

He handed him his credit card and then walked with her back into the limousine. "I am so glad that you came," he said as the limo drove off.

"Me too. It was good to see you and if it weren't for you I might never had a chance at finding him."

"You're welcome, but I did it as much for me as for you," he said, taking her hand in his. "I am very sick, I have cancer they think it was from Chernobyl, but it does not matter. I am dying. I wanted to see you one more time, to say good bye. The doctors say I won't live for more than six months."

Liz felt a tear slip down her cheek. "No, no you can come back to the States, and we'll find you the best doctors."

"I don't want to leave my home. Those three years in England with you were probably some of the happiest of my life. I fell in love with you, the girl with a heart as well built as a Greek labyrinth."

"Mikhail," she begged.

"Listen, I wanted to spoil you, and give you all the things I had wanted to for so long, but I know you have to go. I know what its like to be in love." He handed her two velvet jewelry boxes. "The first one is a good bye gift." She opened the velvet box and saw the bracelet she had picked out. "The second is a thank you for your friendship. It was my great, great grandmother's we found it among some other things hidden in her mattress when she died."

Liz held the diamond and pearl necklace in her hands. "Mikhail, this is Ana's not mine."

"Ana would lose it, and she prefers more modern things. You will appreciate it more."

"I-," she wrapped her arms around him. "Mikhail, you are one of the few people I ever trusted," she said.

He held her. "I know and you were the only woman I ever loved."

Liz shook her head, feeling the limo stop at the airport. "It's too much for me to accept. I have nothing to give you. I'm just the granddaughter of an Admiral."

He smiled, touching her cheek. "There is only one thing I want from you. I need you to make Ana come visit you once a year and for you to be her sister. I am her only relative left and when I am gone. She will be alone. She will have money, but no sense. Promise you'll be there for her."

"So you want me to get a good long distance phone plan?" she teased. He smiled at her, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I promise."

"Good." He kissed her forehead and the chauffeur opened the door. He walked her to the airplane. "Good luck and be careful. I will see you soon."

She hugged him before climbing up the steps onto the plane. Hector was sitting reading some files in the copilot's chair. She wiped her eyes when she saw him.

"You're early." She forced herself to stop crying.

"Yea, I wanted to scan the plane before we left. You all right?"

"Fine, let's go." She cleared her position with air traffic controllers and headed towards St. Petersburg.

A/N: Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews!

The flight wasn't long, but by the end of it Liz was exhausted. She kept visualizing the hotel bed so that she would stay awake. Then, when she opened the door and expected to find a nice quiet dark room, she found the Colonel and two other men instead.

She looked back at Hector. "Is my sense of direction so bad that I flew us across the Atlantic and home or is my Uncle really in my hotel?"

"He's really there," said Hector, pushing her into the room.

"Uncle Tom, I told you I had this," she said, flopping down on the bed.

"And you've done an excellent job now let the pros do the dirty work."

"Why so you all can fucking get captured like the rest? No, this is not a military mission. It's my mission, so stay out of it."

"She's really tired, sir. Maybe we'd better talk in the morning," said Hector.

"You son are going up into the living room to plan with those men. I'm going to take care of Liz. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," said Hector walking with the two members of the Bravo Unit into the other room.

Liz crawled under the covers, and the Colonel sat next to her. "What the hell happened?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I just need to sleep. Just give me two hours of sleep, and I'll be talking coherently again."

"All right, I'll be right in this chair," he said, sitting down and watching her.

Liz woke up and saw that it was light out. She quickly got out of bed, but Tom stopped her.

"This may have started as your mission, but only because I let it. Now, it's time to think reasonably." He folded his arms across his chest and looked towards the living room where the men were. "Those are some of my best men. They can get Mack and the others out with minimal casualties."

"Fine, but I'm going in with them or I'll go alone."

The Colonel sighed. "Come on." He led her into the room. "Men, this is my god daughter Liz. I think you've probably seen her around base. She's going in with you. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Good. She might not be as trained at killing as you all are, but I'll bet you she's ten times smarter, and she's going to look at this thing in a different perspective, which is to all of our benefit."

"All right. Hector, have you filled them in?" she asked, kneeling down so she was part of the circle. Tom watched as she went over the details of the plan again with his men. They all listened to her intently asking questions but not questioning her.

"Natural leader," he muttered under his breath.

They spent the next two days finding out the exact location of the barge that Saadak was hiding the men on, and then they had to find the original blueprints of the boat, while detailing the exact movements of the crew. Then they planned and practiced every possible situation that could unfold and tested every single piece of equipment switching their location to a remote abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city for target practice. Night soon came and they moved into position. Liz sat freezing behind a storage shed as Hector kept an eye on the barge.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked, her sitting next to her for a moment.

She nodded. "I'm just getting a cold or something," she whispered.

He touched her forehead. "You've got a fever."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

She grabbed his arm before he could call the Colonel. "I'm fine."

"All right." He handed her two aspirin and rubbed her arms, trying to get her warm. "Better?" She nodded, swallowing the aspirin. "It's almost time anyway."

"We've got company. Vodka and IV are entering," said the Colonel.

Liz watched the handheld computer screen as Saadak, and Matt walked into the barge laughing.

"We can't call it off, and we can't wait," she said.

"Watch the guards," said the Colonel.

Liz zoomed in on the main deck where the guards opened two bottles of vodka after Matt and Saadak passed them.

She nodded to Hector. "Now," she said. They stood up and ran carefully under the unwatchful eye of the guards. The security cameras had been looped so the same footage was showing over and over again. Liz took down her hair as they got onto the deck. She walked towards them.

"Hey boys," she whispered, pulling the zipper down on her black fleece. "I'm kind of lost." She smiled. "Vodka? Do you have raspberry?" she asked, taking a bottle and pretending to drink from it. She watched them watch her and then she shot both of them. Hector ran over to her.

"I got mine," he said.

"And I got mine," she said, holding the bottle out to him. "Vodka?"

He cringed. "No. Are you all right?" he asked, tying them up.

"Yea fine."

"Let's go," he said, running ahead.

She ran down the steps following him until finally they reached the loading room where the team was supposedly. He motioned to her that there were two guards. She nodded, realizing she still had the bottle of vodka in her hand. With a smirk she walked in tripping. The two guards looked at her confused.

"This isn't the embassy," she said, laughing. "But you two are cute," she said, using her best British accent. "I know, I know. You're Prince William and you're Prince Harry! Wait till I tell mum." They looked at her laughing. "Do you want some? It's really good." She smashed it against one guy's face and then saw the other guy drop as Hector ran forward.

"Warn me next time," he said, shooting the other one with his pistol.

"Where are they?" She went to go search, but he grabbed her and motioned to the trip line. "Fuck."

He found the detonator and deactivated it. "Stick to my ass. Don't move unless I tell you. This is out of your league now. Mind games and female persuasion won't work. Trust me and do as I say."

She nodded. There was an office on the other side and Hector opened it after picking the lock. Liz saw Jonas first and he got up, she hugged him.

"It's about time, you got here," he said to Hector.

Bob got out next and then Grey. "Where's Mack?"

"They keep taking him away and bringing him back. He gets beaten to shit every single time," said Grey.

"Do you know where they take him?"

"Somewhere below," said Jonas.

"Hey! We've got company," said Bob as six more guards came running at them.

"Shit," said Hector, handing them guns.

"I'm going below," said Liz, finding an escape hatch that led to below deck. "Cover me," she said to Jonas.

Jonas nodded standing in front of her as she slid down below. She let her eyes adjust to the dim lights and checked the floor before going down further until she reached the bottom. She tripped as she walked through the last room. Then she felt blood on her hand. She took out her flashlight and realized she had tripped over Mack.

"Mack!" She shook him violently, kissing his face and his lips. "Mack," she whispered, crying. "Mack, wake up." She performed CPR on him and then took out the shot of adrenaline from her zipper pocket. She jabbed it into him and held his hand. "Come on- Lissy and Jenny, they're at home waiting for you. I promised them. Come on." She started pounding her fists against his chest. "You can't die!"

"Stop… hitting me," he groaned.

She gasped, holding him in her arms. "You're alive."

"I'm a Ranger, I don't give in that easily."

"Oh my God," she said, noticing the blood all over him. "He did this because of me. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, it's all right," he said, holding her face. "It's over."

"Not quite," said Matt, turning on the lights.

Liz shielded Mack with her body, kneeling in front of him. "Matt, leave him alone. It's me you want, so kill me."

He grabbed her by the hair. "Kill you, kill you!" he screamed. "Then I couldn't have you, could I?"

"Stop, Matt. Please Matt, stop."

"Hey Matt," said Mack.

Matt looked at him and then Liz heard the sound of a bullet. She expected to see Mack dead, but instead she felt Matt's hand loosen as he fell dead to the floor. Mack was hunched over but standing with Liz's gun in his hand.

"This isn't much good if you keep it holstered," he said.

She smiled, hugging him. "Come on, let's get you out of here." She grabbed her other gun and put one arm around him, helping him through the corridors. She helped him up the stairs and they made it to the loading deck when she saw Saadak, handing a briefcase to a man in a dark suit. "Krieger," she whispered. "That's the vile," she told Mack. He groaned.

"I'll get it, just give me a minute."

"I'll take Saadak," she said, as Mack hurried over to the upper floor. She gave him a minute and then yelled, "Saadak."

He turned around and she shot him. Kreiger bolted, running up the stairs and then she heard four shots. She held her breath and then saw Mack run down the stairs with the briefcase. She ran over to him.

"This thing is fucking ticking. I need Grey to turn it off. Come on." He held her hand, but she looked back to see Saadak hit a button.

"Shit," she said as the loading deck began to explode. She ran with Mack up through the ship, helping him run as she felt the fire searing her back as it chased after them.

"Go," she screamed to the team as they reached the upper deck. They all ran down the ramp and watched as the whole boat explode in front of them.

"Fuck," said Mack, tossing the briefcase to Grey. "Fix that please."

Grey and Hector quickly worked on it and deactivated it.

"Top, look at this," said Grey. Jonas and the Colonel walked over.

"Well gentleman it seems that we're going to have to split up. The government was our buyer," said the Colonel.

"Jethro and Moonwalker you're together," said the Colonel to the two members from Bravo team. "Hammerhead and Betty Blue. Snake Doctor you're with Cool Breeze. Dirt Diver you take National Velvet. I'm going back to the embassy. The ambassador and I are supposed to have breakfast. I'll see you guys at home. God Bless," said the Colonel. The men broke off into their respective vehicles. "Dirt Diver, you take care of her, or it won't be the Russians you'll have to worry about it."

"Yes sir," said Mack, taking the briefcase back. They ran to the waiting motorbike. "Where's the closest airfield?" he asked her.

"There's one fifteen miles from here. It's small, rural," her voice was interrupted by her shaking.

"You cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just get there quick."

They made it just as the sun was coming up. There were armed soldiers waiting for them. "Stay low," said Mack as he one by one picked off the guards. Liz shivered as she ran after him. Mack grabbed the keys from the office and found a plane. He helped her into the small plane. Liz saw a soldier aiming at Mack and lifted her gun and shot him dead. Mack pulled himself in and sat in the pilot's seat. They were in the air before Liz realized what happened.

"Mack," she said.

"What?" he asked, as they flew over into international water.

"Let me fly. You're losing blood. You could pass out."

"I'm fine."

"No, really. I'll-."

"Why are you shaking?"

"I have a fever and I'm- I hate planes. I need my-," she said shaking.

"Hey, whoa, calm down," he said as she started hyperventilating. "Liz!" he yelled. "Baby, take a deep breath in, come on breathe in slowly, now breathe out." He talked her down. "Come on, you trust me right? You made it through armed guards, armed mobsters, and armed soldiers. I think you can handle a plane ride. I promise I fly better than I drive. We're almost home, baby. We're almost home." He looked at the fuel gauge and realized they had just enough to get to England. "We're going to have to stop in either England or Ireland. You pick. You want to spend a few days in London? I'll take you to tea and you can see all those castles."

"Just keep talking," she whispered.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "You're all right. I'm here. Just relax."

"You need a shower," she said, looking up at him.

He laughed. "I need a lot of things. We're almost to England, baby, hang in there."

"Distract me," she whispered, shaking.

Mack started singing _My Girl _loudly and felt Liz's smile on his arm. He watched the water below them and then the beautiful sight of the English island. His eyes roamed until, he saw an open field and set the plane down as gently as possible.

"Thank God for solid ground," she said, sitting up.

"Let's go. I'm sure whatever sheepherder is around heard us, which means they might just have a telephone." He got out and then helped her down.

She shivered as the cold British air hit her skin.

"Do you have any semtex left?"

Liz gave him her backpack and he placed it on the engine of the plane. They walked away Mack shielding Liz with his body as the plane exploded. They walked straight for miles, Liz supporting Mack as much as he was supporting her as they trudged through the frozen field. It felt like forever that they walked. Then, as they hit the road, Mack fell.

"Mack?" she asked, trying to wake him up, but he was still. She held him tightly shaking, and then there were headlights.

A man got out of his truck and took in the sight. "Bloody hell," he said, running over to them. "Bill, give me a hand." One man picked her up and carried her into the truck. She held onto her backpack tightly. Then they both picked Mack up and placed him inside with her. Mack was lying against her barely breathing.

"Go, go," yelled the other man as soon as he was in the back of the truck bed.

"What happened to you two?"

"Plane crash," she whispered. "The engine failed, and then we went down."

"That was your plane then we saw back on the Granger property. Damn it's amazing you two made it this far. There's nothing but melted metal left of that bird."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I can't talk. I'm so tired."

"It's all right, Miss. My son-in-law works at the hospital about ten miles from here. We'll be there in a jiff. Just rest, we'll get your man fixed up all right."

"Thank you," she said.

The driver smiled. "I'm sure yous a pretty thing all cleaned up, but I don't know about him." He winked at her. "You look a might too pretty to be with him."

She smiled. "But, I love him."

"Ahhh, love. Now close your eyes. That's the church steeple just ahead," he said pointing to a white steeple that had to be several miles ahead. "Hospital's right next to it."

She closed her eyes, nodding. "Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Here's a little more!

Liz opened her eyes and saw she was in a bed with an IV attached to her. "Your man's right there," said the nurse, noticing her panicked expression. "He's been saying what I hope is your name," she said with a kind smile. "We searched your backpack but didn't find any ID. Are you Liz?"

She nodded. "Can you give me a phone?"

"I think you're too weak to be making phone calls, dear."

"It's important. People will be worried."

The nurse handed her the phone. Liz weakly dialed her grandfather's number. "Grandpa," she whispered. She smiled. "I'm all right. I'm in England. I'm not sure where."

"You're in London, dearie," said the Nurse. "Your man was too sick for the local hospital."

"London, grandpa. Can you send someone from the embassy over? Please. I'm going to let the nurse talk to you." She handed the phone to the nurse.

"Hello? Oh, Admiral David Woods. It's a pleasure to speak to you sir, I'm Mary Louis, I'm a night nurse-," Liz heard her voice trail off as she fell back to sleep.

Liz opened her eyes and saw the same nurse sitting next to her. "How are you, dearie?" she asked.

"Better. May I have some water?"

"Of course," she held a straw to Liz's lips. "There's a gentleman from the embassy here to speak with you. Do you feel up to it?"

"I need to give them the-."

"Shhhh, just rest. You'll give them what you need to in a moment." She opened the door letting the man from the embassy walk in. He showed her his credentials.

"I'm Ambassador Gregory Dane, your grandfather wanted me to handle this matter myself."

"I need to call my grandfather to make sure."

Mary handed Liz the phone, and Liz dialed her grandfather's number.

"Grandpa did you send someone from the embassy to me?" She nodded. "Ambassador Gregory Dane, yes. I love you. I'll be home soon."

"In my backpack in the tampon, there's a vile." The Ambassador found the tampon wrapper and pulled it apart finding the vile inside. "I knew no male would look there," she said with a smile.

The Ambassador laughed. "After five sisters, two wives and six daughters nothing really shames me," he said. "I will make sure this gets to the right people and is disposed of. The buyers and the sellers were taken care of?"

"There are no loose ends," she whispered.

"I would like to offer you my personal jet for your flight home."

"I would expect nothing less," she teased.

He laughed. "No and you shouldn't. Thank you."

"Thank you, Ambassador. I appreciate your generosity."

Mary closed the door behind him. "Your man keeps asking for you. I keep telling him you're all right." She smiled.

"Will you take me to him?" she asked. Mary helped her into the wheel chair. "Is he still unconscious?"

"Yes, but I believe they can hear you, especially when we can hear them."

Liz held his hand and placed it to her face. "Mack, I'm here."

"I'll be back in a bit, but he is very weak. The doctors aren't sure, but I believe in faith more than statistics," said Mary.

Liz held his hand running her fingers along it. "Mack, come on wakeup. I love you, please come back." She hummed _My Girl_ to him and felt her tears streaming down her face. "You do it better than me, so don't be a girl and tease me, that's my job. Wake up." She started singing softly, "From the moment I wake up/ Before I put on my makeup/ I say a little prayer for you..," her voice trailed off as her tears choked her. She put her head on his chest and cried. She felt a hand on her head and fingertips stroking her hair.

Mack heard Liz's voice and pushed through the darkness and then he felt her hair under his fingertips. Then he saw her. Her eyelashes were soaked with tears giving her a mystical look. Her face had some contusions but her lips were bright red and her cheeks flushed. He had never seen a more beautiful woman.

"Mack," she whispered.

"I'm here baby," he said. She kissed his lips.

"You didn't leave me," she said, kissing him again.

He smiled. "I couldn't."

"Damn straight," she said, smiling, touching his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. He did this to you because of me."

"He did what he did because he was jealous, and baby, I don't blame him."

Liz smiled. "I don't deserve you."

"Well, I believe the world sees it the other way around."

"They're all damn fools," she said, kissing him again. She tried to hold back her tears.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes. "I dreamt that you were gone and I was at the funeral and all the wives they blamed me. I blamed myself. You're really here aren't you?"

He touched her face. "Do you feel that?" She nodded. "I'm here."

"You promised to be home for the Christmas party," she said.

"I did, didn't I?"

"And I bought a special dress for the occasion."

"Sexy, little red thing?"

She shook her head. "That's for home."

He smiled. "Good because I have enough trouble keeping men away from you."

"You exaggerate. But you should rest so we can get you home."

"C'mere," he said, moving over so she could lie next to him. Liz climbed onto the bed with him, and he put his arm over her, encircling her body. "You're blonde."

She laughed. "You finally noticed."

A/N: Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Jonas walked in with the Colonel and the rest of the team to the hospital.

"We're here to see Elizabeth Woods," said the Colonel to the nurse.

"One minute," she looked at the computer screen. "Room 292."

"Thank you," said Jonas.

"Mack's not even in the system. He does not exist," reminded the Colonel. "But Liz's plane was sabotaged by known anti-American terrorists on her way back from visiting a friend in Sweden, girl named Kirsten Peters."

"Understood, sir," said Jonas.

"If the nurses ask, we're her security detail, understood," said the Colonel.

"Yes, sir," said the team.

"Good," he said, opening the door.

Liz was helping Mack on with his shirt. "You still don't knock do you, Uncle Tom," she said, shaking her head. She helped Mack on with his army jacket. She handed him his leather gloves and then walked out with him till they reached the door.

"Be my body guard," she said, giving him a wink and taking the Colonel's arm.

"Ms. Woods!" yelled a reporter.

"Yes."

"Is it true your plane was sabotaged on your way home, and you had to make an emergency landing?"

"Yes," she said.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Woods is still too weak for questioning," said the Colonel. "Men!"

The team formed a circle around the two shielding them from the reporters.

Liz sat next to Mack on the plane.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

He held her hand. "I would never let you do anything I did not think was safe. Trust me. Bob's flying there's no one better than him."

Liz nodded. "I just," she felt her breathing slow.

"Hey, hey breathe."

She pierced her eyes shut as she saw her mom wave to the media and then she saw her face as the plane went down. She felt her screams her hands clawing the windows before the plane exploded. "NO, no."

"Liz, Liz!" called Mack. "You are safe." He held her in his arms. "Trust me. I'll land this plane on a mountain before I'll let you die. I promise. You can do this."

She nodded, closing her eyes trying to focus on Mack's heart beat.

The Colonel walked over to Mack when the plane was in the air, and Liz was sound asleep. "She all right?"

"She keeps seeing her mom's death," said Mack.

"I know. Hypnotists, shrinks, none of them can erase that image from her brain. She saw the clips from the media, but I swear she sees more than that; she sees everything."

"She'll never forget, even if she created the memories."

The Colonel nodded. "Let me know if you need any help keeping her calm."

"Yes sir."

When the plane landed, Mack shook her gently. She looked at him confused. "Are we there?"

"Good ol' US of A," he said, smirking.

"I'll be right back." She walked into the bathroom pulling on her red scarf and then her white peacoat. She had on her navy blue dress slacks, carefully she smoothed them out. Looking into the mirror as she put on her new jewelry she sighed. "And then the lipgloss," she said, brightening her lips to a glossy reddish pink. "American Princess," she said, thinking of Mikhail's words. She walked out and watched as Mack leaned against the wall. He looked exhausted. She walked over to him and touched his face. He smiled at her pulling her into him.

He let out a sigh. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Be ready for the military press."

He grimaced. "Why do you have to be so damn wonderful," he said, kissing her. "If you were awkward and ugly, then these guys wouldn't give you a second glance."

She kissed him back. "Because someone has to have social skills in this relationship," she said.

He shook his head. "You're probably right. Let's go."

"You can run out the back if you want," she said.

"Nah, you're worth it."

She smiled. "Thanks." She walked down the steps and was greeted by a swarm of reporters. Looking back quickly at Mack, who now had his sunglasses on, she gave the reporters a warm smile. Mack was a respective few steps behind her, scanning the crowd.

"Ms. Woods," screamed the reporters, barraging her with questions.

"I'll answer you questions at the conference at six o'clock, but I need to get through customs first. Thank you," she said.

She pushed through the crowd and Mack tried not to limp as the cameras flashed. They went through Logan customs, Liz joking with the custom's official. He let them through with little trouble.

"Mack, plane's ready," said the Colonel, greeting them on the other side.

"I can't go," said Liz, looking at the clock. "I have that conference in two hours."

"Blow it off," said the Colonel.

"Uncle Tom," she said, sighing. "Breaking promises isn't exactly good for one's public image."

"Ehh, you'll smile and flirt it off," teased Mack.

"I can tell them you're too tired," added the Colonel. His cell phone rang and he walked away to take the call.

"No, no I'll do it. I'll find a plane and fly home later."

"Just be home in time for the party because I don't want to have to deal with my wife if you aren't," said Jonas, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"I won't. Come hell or high water I'll be home." She turned to Mack. "Go home, get some sleep," she said.

"What I'm fired?" joked Mack.

"Relieved of duty," she said with a smile.

"What's going on here?" asked the Colonel.

"Sir, request permission to stay with Ms. Woods," said Mack.

The Colonel raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Don't make me regret that," said the Colonel.

"No, sir," said Mack.

Liz hugged Bob. "Tell the girls we'll be home soon."

"Will do," said Bob.

"Make sure he rests," said Hector, giving Liz a hug.

"I'll try," she said. "We'll just be a few hours behind you guys."

"Be good, sweetheart," said the Colonel, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She kissed his cheek. "Don't you dare look at the gift I got you," she said.

He laughed. "I all ready unwrapped it while you were gone," he said, walking away. "I'll tell your grandfather you'll be home for breakfast."

She waved goodbye and then walked over to Mack who was getting their bags. She took her carry on from him.

"Thanks," she said.

"Ms. Woods," called an energetic man in a business suit. "I'm Carl Newark, I'll show you to the conference room."

Mack stepped in front of Liz. "Do you have credentials?" he asked.

Mack's tone was sharp, and Liz saw Carl get flustered as he pulled the lanyard from under his coat. Mack took it off him and studied it.

Liz sick of the male testosterone overload stepped in front of Mack, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Newark."

"The pleasure is mine," he said, shaking her hand. "May I show you upstairs?"

"Yes, thank you." She gave Mack a look. "Play nice."

Mack scanned the area. "It was too easy," he said, as they walked over to the escalators.

"What was?" she asked.

"The whole escape from Russia. You warned me if it was too easy than I was missing something."

"Yea, it seemed easy because you were the one getting rescued."

"I don't like it," he said, eyeing the area.

"Mack, please everything's fine now."

Mack looked at the scared expression on her face. "Hey, hey," he said, stopping her and stroking her cheeks as he cupped her face. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's almost Christmas; just relax, all right?"

He smiled. "I'll relax when we've got our four feet on Fort Griffith turf."

She stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "I put plenty of mistletoe around the house."

"I plan to make good use of that," he said.

"Ms. Woods," said Carl, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you."

"The door there leads to the conference room where the interviews will be held." She nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"Where can I get a cup of coffee?"

"I'll get it for you. How would you like it?"

"No, no, it's all right. I just thought if there was somewhere close."

"It's an airport, there's one of everything. It's not a problem."

"French vanilla skim milk and one sugar?" she asked.

"And you, sir?"

"Black," said Mack.

Liz crinkled her nose. "Why don't you just drink tar?" she asked, as Carl left in a hurry.

"Simple is impossible to mess up. Ten bucks says your coffee is everything but drinkable."

She glared at him. "I happen to have faith in our new friend, Mr. Newark." She sat down and dusted her face with translucent powder then redoing the rest of her makeup. She put on a pale pinkish gold lipstick.

"You look beautiful, relax," said Mack, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Thank you. I just feel so tired," she said, leaning against him.

"I can still call off those reporters."

"I need to keep up our cover story," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, I wasn't really sure which brand you liked," said Carl barging in with six cups of coffee. "So I went to all the coffee shops."

"Mr. Newark, you can relax. I'm not a celebrity. I'm just your girl next door who got some foreign spotlight."

He let out a sigh. "It's my first day," he said.

She smiled. "You're doing fine. And thank you," she took one of the coffee cups and sipped it.

Mack watched her expression and smirked. "Are the reporter's there yet?"

"No, sir."

"Let's go inspect the room."

"Yes, sir."

Mack suppressed a groan, "Just walk."

Liz tried all three different coffees and found one that was tolerable. She handed Mack his cup when he got back. "All clear, Sergeant?"

"As far as I can see."

"Good, drink up and let's go. We don't have all day, soldier."

Mack shook his head and drank the coffee, watching the reporters file in on the television screen. "Let's go. They're ready."

Liz took a deep breath and walked in as Mack opened the door. She smiled as all the cameras flashed and she saw the video cameras. She walked over to the podium and stood until the crowd was quiet.

"Good afternoon. How are we all doing?" she asked. She saw them smile as they were poised to take down notes. She reiterated their cover story and then addressed the onslaught of questions. After an hour, Mack stepped up next to her to tell her it was time to go. "As much as I'd love to spend the holidays with all of you and answer all your questions, I promised to be home for Christmas. Thank you all for your patience and have a nice holiday." She turned away, giving one final wave before she disappeared behind the door. "When's the plane going to leave?"

"It's been delayed by three hours," said Carl.

"All right, do you want to get dinner?" she asked Mack.

"Yea at home."

Liz shook her head. "Well, we have three hours here so why don't we just make the best of it." Mack sighed and surveyed the airport again.

"Alright."

Carl escorted them to the restaurant having them seated right away. Mack drank his beer, sighing.

"See you were worried about nothing," she said.

"Better safe than sorry." Then his phone rang. "Gerhardt." He groaned. "Yes sir." There was a long pause and then he said, "Will do."

Liz set her wine glass down. "What's wrong?"

"Security breach, the Colonel just wants me to check it out." He stood up.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"No. Here, pay the bill," he said, handing her his credit card. "And I'll be right back."

She shook her head. "Mr. Newark picked up the bill. I'm coming with you."

He sighed. "Come on," he said, pushing through the crowded airport."

Liz ran after him trying to keep up, and he met a military guard at the entrance of the commercial transport center.

"Give her your sidearm," he said to the guard. The guard hesitated. "That wasn't a question," said Mack.

The guard handed Liz his side arm. "Thank you," she said.

"Stay here and don't let anyone in," said Mack to Liz. He motioned to the guard. "Come on Private."

Mack walked into the room and saw five men loading a truck. He motioned to the Private to get the MPs, who were tied up along the side with some kind of explosive and then he climbed up onto the top of one the large containers. The guards noticed the Private and one of them went to shoot him but Mack took him out and then the other four. He climbed down and ran over to the MPs, diffusing the bomb.

"Too simple, too damn simple," he said, running over to the truck checking it for explosives. It was clean. He put his boot into the wound of one of the dying terrorists. "Who do you work for!" he screamed.

He just smirked. "A ghost."

Mack looked at him confused and then he thought of Liz. He ran towards the door, slamming it open.

He saw Liz kicking her assailant as he dragged her away through a back door. Quickly he sprinted after her he saw her wriggle free from the assailant's grasp.

"Mack!" she screamed and then the assailant jabbed her in the neck with a syringe. She went limp and was thrown in the back of a van. The van was swerving erratically making it impossible for him to shoot out the tires.

"Fuck," he screamed, climbing into an employee's truck quickly hotwiring it and following her.

He didn't want to spook them so as soon as he caught sight of them he backed off. Quickly he dialed Jonas' number. "Jonas, I need you to do me a favor, but the Colonel can't know." He sighed. "Yea, I need you to get the GPS on Liz's cell up. Call me when you have the location." He ran his hands over his face. "It was too fucking easy." Mack put his phone on speakerphone and Jonas called back just as they were getting on the highway.

"All right, so I got a trace on her GPS and what's the license plate number on the vehicle?" asked Jonas.

"23 Alpha Romeo 98."

"It's registered to a Frank Bratt. Local address is 5 Orchard Hill, Monson, MA."

"He wouldn't take her there."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Matt wouldn't," said Mack.

"Well then you're just going to have to follow them. I'll send a team out to the house and have 'em check it out."

"Keep me updated." He hit the end button and sighed. "If we are going to Monson we got a long ass ride ahead of us." He looked on his phone at the directions that Jonas had sent him. It was a two hour drive. It was starting to snow, and he switched the truck into four wheel drive. As the snow thickened, he started to worry more. If they got spooked and started to run they could spin off the road easily and kill everyone including Liz. He never should have left her alone. He saw the sign for Monson two miles. "What was I fucking thinking?" He felt his cell phone vibrate and picked it up. "Gerhardt."

"Mack," whispered Liz.

He looked at the cell number, but it wasn't hers. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but these guys they're little boys with lethal guns. Its like they're playing cops and robbers."

"They're Matt's aren't they?"

"Yea, but I don't think they know Matt's dead."

"I have a team checking out their local address right now."

"No!" she whispered. "It's got to be rigged some how. They're not taking me there."

"Where are you?"

"In the back, they're all drinking and singing."

"I can hear the singing," said Mack, smirking. "So I should pull off the team?"

"Yes. I can't talk anymore. Send me text messages, all right?"

"All right. We'll be home for Christmas I promise," he said, praying he wasn't making an empty promise.

"I know." The line went dead after that.

Mack called up Jonas. "Hey pull that team off. The place is a set up." Mack explained to him what Liz had said.

"How the hell did she get a phone?"

"Ask Hector she got his gun away from him without him even noticing," said Mack.

Jonas laughed. "I called off the team, but they say they're still going in but they're treating the whole house and curtilage like a bomb. Did Liz say anything else?"

"No, but I felt like she wasn't telling me something."

"Still wants you to read through the lines when you're saving her life, typical woman," said Bob.

Mack laughed. "When the hell did you get here?"

"We're all here, except the Colonel. What do you need?" asked Hector.

Mack thought for a moment. "Did they find Matt's body in the explosion? Betty Blue, hack into the Russian server and find out everything you can about that explosion."

"You think he survived?"

"I hope not but who the hell knows with that bastard," said Mack.

"You shouldn't go in alone," said Bob.

"You need to keep the Colonel and the Admiral in the dark. If they know anyone's gone they'll become suspicious."

"They're on the way to airport right now, when you don't show they're going to be suspicious," said Hector.

"Have Molly call them and say that Liz and I decided to," Mack paused "do a little Christmas shopping instead of trying to fight the weather," said Mack.

"Top is calling her," said Bob. "What else do you need?"

"One minute," said Mack as he got a text message from Liz. 'Leader is called Brent hates the Admiral.' "Cool Breeze, research a man named Brent who might have been on the Admiral's staff."

"Possible suspect?" asked Bob.

Mack could hear him typing. "Probable."

"I have a possible match. It says here that he was fired from the Admiral's staff, apparently he was convicted of some harassment charges because he was stalking the Admiral."

"Is there a psych evaluation?" asked Mack.

"Hammerhead's on it," said Bob.

"What's his full name?"

"Petty Officer Second Class, John Brent Haywood," said Bob.

Mack texted Liz back, 'PO2 John Brent Haywood, stalked the Admiral. Do u kno him?'

'Used to be called JB, His dad served w/ my grandpa in Nam. Grandpa was his CO. His dad died. Grandpa took him onto his staff in respect to JB's dad. Turned bad, JB had a vendetta.'"

'What happened.'

'Stalked our house until grandpa had him removed from his staff. Restraining order, then arrest, then brig time.'

'Talking w/ Top. Give us a min.'

'OK.'

"She says he used to go by the name of JB and his dad served with the Admiral in Vietnam. Out of respect to JB's dad the Admiral took him onto his staff. Apparently JB's dad died and he had a vendetta against the Admiral. How long was he in the brig?"

"Looks like he was going to get out but then beat up a soldier while he was in there. He got out three months back," said Bob.

"See who visited him before he got out."

"Killington," said Bob.

Mack slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "I knew it. Betty Blue is this guy fucking dead or not?"

"I'm hacking as fast as I can. I'm almost there."

He typed into his phone, 'IV and JB had contact.'

"Got it, there's no record of any of his remains being found, but the investigation is still going on," said Grey.

"I want Haywood's phone records. I want to know who everyone in the vicinity of his house has been fucking calling for the past two weeks." He got a text message from Liz. 'Are you yelling yet? Don't. I'm all right.' He laughed amazed at how well she knew his temper. "Sorry, I just can't lose her."

"I know," said Bob.

"Credit cards," said Mack. "Where's he been using his credit cards. Active bank accounts, transfers."

"All ready on it," said Hector.

"All right so from what I can tell from his calls and satellite images is that he's been calling a cabin in the woods in the town near Monson, named Brookfield. I'm sending you the directions now," said Bob.

Mack sighed. "This isn't going to work. We have to make him think I'm not a threat. Make him underestimate me."

"How?" asked Jonas.

"Reverse the tables," he whispered. "Make him think I'm dead," he smiled surveying the roads. "How confident are you that he's going to this place in Brookfield?"

"Seventy percent," said Bob.

"Wish me luck," said Mack, speeding up and reaching out his window to shoot at the tires of the van just to get their attention. Within seconds he heard bullets crashing through the windshield. He moved into the bed of the truck and swore as he saw a grenade land in the front seat. He dove over the side as the truck exploded.

A/N Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

"Mack!" screamed Liz, kicking at the back door of the van. "You killed him, you killed him!" she screamed.

She heard them talking on the phone. "Brent, our sergeant has been disposed of. We're in the clear."

"Mack!" she screamed until the put duct tape over her mouth and then she just choked on her screams, unable to breathe.

"Now no one's going to save you, pretty girl," said one laughing.

Liz watched as the flames of the explosion grew fainter as they sped away.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them up. I have a little more.

Mack groaned as he rolled over. "I'm getting too old for this," he said, finding his cell phone inside his bootstrap. He dialed Jonas' number. "I need a ride. Where's the nearest dealer?"

"There should be a state trooper in a black Ford Explorer pulling up to you," said Bob.

"Sergeant Gerhardt, I'm Sergeant Tim Martin with the Massachusetts State Police, do you need any medical assistance?"

"No, no, I'm fine," said Mack standing up. "Would you mind giving me a ride?"

"Sure, it's been a boring night. Maybe this'll liven it up a little. You need a hand?" he asked.

Mack shook his head. "You got any aspirin?"

"Yea it's in the SUV," he said, opening the door for Mack.

Tim got into the other side and pulled out some Aspirin from the glove compartment and handed him a water bottle. "Where to Sergeant?"

Mack plugged his phone into Tim's computer, pulling up the location of the hideout. "I need to get here, but I can't go this way. We need to go the long way but get there before them."

"We can get there before them but we're not going the long way. I know a short cut. It's a little rough but if you're willing to stand the bumps it'll get us there pretty quick."

"Do what you have to do. Just we have to be out of sight." Mack swallowed some Aspirin. "We can't spook these guys."

"Yes, sir," he said, getting off the highway and then cutting through a cart path in the woods.

"Shit," said Mack, as they flew over a ditch. "You were a Ranger weren't you?"

"Yea, decided pay wasn't worth it. I make a killing on overtime as a Statie and I get shot at less."

"I wish I was that smart," said Mack, leaning against the seat. He texted Liz, 'I promised.'

"So who is this girl?" asked Tim.

"It's complicated," said Mack, holding his arm.

"So you love her?"

"Yea," he said before realizing what he had said.

"She doesn't know though, right?" asked Tim.

"I haven't really thought about it." Mack groaned as they ran over a log. "Just watch the road and play Dr. Phil later."

"We're here," he said, pulling the SUV to a stop at the top of a hill still concealed by dense forest.

"You got any night vision goggles or anything?"

"Yea, never thought I'd use them, but I wanted them. Tax payers will be glad their money's finally going to use," said Tim, going into the back and handing it to him. He grabbed a rifle for Mack too. "You need anything else?"

"A Christmas miracle," said Mack.

"'Tis the season," said Tim, walking with him over to the clear.

"They should be coming any minute."

"Don't you want to go in, now and surprise them?"

Mack wasn't in the mood to play teacher, but he was trying to keep his temper in check and not yell at Tim to just shut up and let Mack do his job. Taking a deep breath, he explained. "Usually I would, but I want them all in position, and I want to see if there are any traps."

Mack watched as the van pulled up he saw a man come out and greet the driver. Then this man touching Liz's face, he could see he was speaking to her. She was completely calm and unmoving.

"I'm going down," he said. "You call for back up and as soon as you see me take out the guards you can get your team ready to come in." Mack stood up but then stopped. "NO cowboy cops though."

"I'll call in the best don't worry," he said.

"Thanks, man," said Mack, running down the hill and through the trees that led to the house. He threw a rock to the other side to distract the guards. He crept up behind them both and drawing his knife quickly across their throats. He then crept over to the window and listened to what was going on inside.


End file.
